


Flesh Is Weak

by Revans_Mask



Series: Experiments [4]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Come Shot, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Time, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, G!P, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mild Power Play, Orgasm Delay, Rare Pairings, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 66,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revans_Mask/pseuds/Revans_Mask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard has a bit of an, um, problem thanks to Cerberus.  Various crew members help her out with it.  A series of non-canonical smut shots set in the Experiments universe.  Also now a place to post other Mass Effect short stories of similar providence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Samara

**Author's Note:**

> So, regular readers may recall that back in Non-Elective Surgery, Shepard thought about being tempted by various female members of her crew. This is a series of one-shots exploring what could have happened if she had given in to those various temptations. I wrote it because 1) I like writing smut and 2) It gives me a chance to write some pairings I wouldn’t get to do otherwise. It is non-canonical with the rest of the Experiments stories

Samara sat in silence, regarding the stars. From them, all matter and thus all life had once come and long after she and her troubles were gone, the beauty of those stars would remain. It was a thought that comforted the Justicar and she focused on it, losing herself in their grandeur.

She was shaken from her meditations when, behind her, the door of the observation longue slid open. Every being had their own distinctive footfall and the Justicar’s trained ear had little trouble picking out the booted steps of Commander Shepard as they approached.

"I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” the Spectre asked, her voice more tentative than the Justicar was accustomed to. “You looked so peaceful sitting there.”

"I was meditating,” the ancient asari informed her. “But it is all right. I am available should you require any assistance.”

"Actually,” Shepard said hopefully, “It was your meditation that I was hoping to talk to you about. I’m wondering if you could teach me some basic techniques.” She ran her hand through her bright red hair and sighed. “You might have noticed I’ve been under a bit of stress lately and it’s making it hard to function sometimes.”

Samara rose to her feet, turning to face the commander. It was hard not to react to her presence. The Justicar was magnificent, a statuesque beauty who’s tight leather costume revealed as much as it hid and with Samara close enough to touch her, Shepard felt the stirrings of unwanted desire in her groin.

While she tried not to stare at the asari’s chest, Samara spoke, seemingly unconcerned by their proximity. “Might this stress,” she asked, “Have something to do with the persistent erections you have been trying to conceal?”

Shepard nearly swallowed her tongue. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she sputtered, too flustered to think of anything cleaver to say.

“I believe that you do,” the asari replied, her voice calm, as if she was discussing something so ordinary that it didn’t merit any change in her usual serene tone. “It is true that you have dressed carefully so as to avoid drawing attention to them, but I am a very practiced observer and am quite familiar with the signs of sexual frustration.”

The Spectre chewed on her lip nervously. This wasn’t a subject she was even remotely comfortable with, but there was something about Samara’s non-pulsed reaction that made it easier to talk about. Besides, lying hadn’t done her any good. “Uh, yeah,” she confessed after a deep breath, “Sexual frustration is right. I was hoping maybe you could show me some stuff to help me cope.”

The asari’s gaze met hers. “I could do so if you wish. However, these are difficult skills to master in the time we have available to us. It would be easier if I simply helped you to relieve the frustration directly.”

The commander’s green eyes went wide. “What exactly do you mean?”, she asked, suspecting that she already knew the answer. “I mean, I thought Justicar’s took vows not to…”

“We forsake our attachments, abjuring all of those things that could prevent us from carrying out our duties,” Samara explained. “Right now, my duty is to aid you in completing your mission against the Collectors. Your current condition is an impediment to that.”

Her current condition. Thanks to Samara, her current condition was as hard as it had even been, practically ripping a hole in her pants, but the Spectre held back, the idea of sex since her change hard for her to imagine. “You don’t have to do that,” she said apologetically.

“But I would like to. You are a very attractive woman, commander, and one who has helped both me and many others in your crew to prepare ourselves for the battle ahead. Allow me to help you to prepare as well.”

The older asari reached out, her hand brushing back Shepard’s red hair and caressing her freckled cheek. In truth, she realized that was very much hoping the Spectre agreed to this. It had been far too long since her duties had allowed her this sort of pleasure.

“But my… condition…” the commander protested weakly, unable to believe that anyone could want her the way she was.

“Is of no concern,” Samara assured her. “I have lived a thousand years, Shepard, and seen many things. This barely registers as strange.”

With that, the asari pulled Shepard to her, wrapping her up in her arms and pressing their lips together. The commander groaned at the contact, her clothed erection straining against the Justicar’s body. Samara was right. She needed this. Maybe someday, she could find a way back to Liara and figure out how to explain her condition to the innocent archeologist, but right now, she had to get her head straight.

Samara wasted no time, efficiently unfastening the commander’s shirt and bra and tossing them on the floor. “Wait,” Shepard managed to protest, “One thing first.” She opened a connection on her omni-tool. “EDI,” she ordered, “Seal the starboard observation lounge and disable the cameras there.”

“Commander,” the AI asked, “Is there something going on there that I should be aware of?”

“Just do it.” Her rushed words turned into a low groan as Samara took one of her hardening nipples between her thumb and forefinger and the commander bit back a cry as Samara pressed down, rolling the tip between her fingers.

“Very well, Shepard.”

The asari smiled as she stroked Shepard’s breasts. “I have never been with a human woman before,” she remarked, “But it is astonishing how similar we are.”

Gently but firmly, she guided Shepard back to the couch, sitting her down there before pulling off her pants. Beneath them, the commander wore a pair of black boxers and Samara could see the hard cock tucked inside them straining for release. When she reached out to touch it however, the commander pulled away slightly, still tentative. “How did this happen?”, the Justicar asked curiously. “I take it by your reactions that you were not born with this appendage.”

“No,” Shepard confessed. “It was Cerberus. They wanted to breed me. I can’t… I won’t let them use me that way.”

“Well, have no fear, Commander,” Samara reassured her, “That will not be a concern with our coupling.”

At her words, Shepard finally begun to relax, allowing Samara to continue. The asari pulled down her boxers and her cock sprang forth, its impressive length standing erect in the cool air of the observation deck. Samara wrapped her hand around it, and as it throbbed against her palm, she started to stroke up and down the shaft.

A strangled gasp escaped the commander’s throat as Samara rubbed her. None of her own tentative touches had felt anywhere near as good as the Justicar’s skilled hand, and after months of sexual deprivation, she felt nearly ready to burst at the stimulation.

As the commander’s neck arched and her abs tightened, Samara felt a surge of pride run through her. Despite the way she had lived for the last few centuries, she still enjoyed the feeling of bringing pleasure to someone she cared for, and from the way Shepard was reacting, her craving was truly desperate. The Justicar brushed the pad of her thumb over the head of her new lover’s cock and finding it slick with her pre-cum, she used the fluid to ease her motions.

With every swipe of Samara’s thumb, Shepard bucked into the asari’s hand. This felt so very good that her discomfort was being pushed aside, replaced with simple, needed pleasure. She had been so long without that she couldn’t hold off much longer, even if she wanted to. As she spiraled toward the point of no return, all she could manage was a brief warning. “Fuck, Samara,” she groaned, “I’m gonna…”

“Please do,” the asari replied affectionately. “Come for me, commander.”

Her hand sped up, flying up and down Shepard’s cock, and seconds later, she did as the Justicar wished. Her whole body went rigid, the climax seeming to shoot straight down her spine and into her groin, her cock pumping desperately into the asari’s hand. Over and over, she thrust her hips, her release spilling all over Samara’s blue hand and running down her wrist. Her lover didn’t seem to mind though, continuing to stroke the slippery organ until Shepard at last went still beneath her.

As the Spectre slumped into the couch, gasping with relief, Samara brought her hand to her mouth, tasting the flavor of her lover’s fluids. They were a bit salty, but not unpleasant, and Shepard’s eyes widened as the asari’s tongue working over every inch of her skin, cleaning it off. She felt her cock twitch at the sight, and looking down, she realized to her shock that she was still erect. Samara noticed it too, and with a smile she observed, “It seems my work is not yet finished.”

Shepard took a deep breath. Though she was still hard, she felt some semblance of her self-control returning. She had always prided herself on being a thoughtful lover and now would be no exception. “I can wait,” she told the Justicar, “Let me take care of you first.”

Samara felt a pulse of wetness hit her azure. While she was content to focus on Shepard if that was what the commander needed, she couldn’t deny how turned on she was and how long it had been since she had had anything but her own hand for release.

“I would like that very much,” she admitted, and reaching behind her back, she unfastened her bodysuit, and peeled it off of her shoulders.  Shepard took hold of the red leather and slid it the rest of the way down, staring up with undisguised lust as the matriarch’s body was revealed. Asari may have looked somewhat like human women, but they certainly didn’t age like them. Samara’s large breasts were still remarkably perky and her muscled legs and abs were impressively firm. The commander reached up and slid down the plain, white underwear that was the last thing Samara wore and begun planting kisses on the smooth, scaled skin of her legs.

From above her, the seated commander could smell Samara’s arousal, a thick, rich flavor, and she flicked her tongue up, eager for a taste. When Shepard’s mouth connected with her azure, Samara exhaled sharply. The commander was clearly no beginner at this and her wet tongue felt heavenly as it worked inside her. The asari reached down, her hands tangling in the exotic curls of red hair atop Shepard’s head as she tried to steady her increasingly wobbly knees.

After a few strokes inside the asari’s azure, Shepard moved upwards, capturing her lover’s prominent clit between her lips. The little bud was rock hard and the Spectre purred around it, pleased with her discovery. It was good to know that Samara wasn’t doing this just for her, that the asari wanted more than just to help her with the mission. She suckled on the bud and as she did, she brought two fingers up to her azure, sliding them past the ring of muscle and stroking the Justicar’s inner walls. Samara’s body gripped down around the Spectre’s hand, and she murmured with desire, sending pleasant vibrations through her lover’s clit. Between her legs, her cock was pulsing at the thought of being buried in that heat, but she would make herself wait until Samara had come first.

Samara rocked her hips against Shepard’s mouth. The way strong fingers pressed against her inner walls every time her clit was licked was delicious, and as the Spectre set up an smooth rhythm, she could feel her deprived body starting to move towards climax. “Yes, commander,” she praised her lover, stroking her gorgeous hair, “That’s good. More. More fingers.”

Shepard smiled at the need in Samara’s voice, adding a third finger to the asari’s tight azure. Once it was safely inside, she abandoned her slow strokes, fucking Samara on her hand even as she resumed licking her swollen clit. She could feel her lover starting to come undone, and it only took a few more hard thrusts before she shuddered above her, unexpectedly calling out the Spectre’s name as she came.

Samara’s knees shook from the force of her release, and when she looked down to see Shepard kissing the tips of her wet fingers, they nearly buckled. The commander’s cock was incredible stiff beneath her and she didn’t want to wait a second longer to have it inside of her. With one hand, she gripped the rigid shaft and lowered herself down into Shepard’s lap. Her azure was soaking wet, and in a single thrust, Shepard was able to bury herself inside.

As the Justicar gripped down around her, Shepard took a moment to steady herself. Samara’s hand had felt wonderful, but it couldn’t compare to the feeling of being surrounded by that tight, slippery heat and she was afraid she’d come again before she got to enjoy it. Holding her cock still, she instead buried her face in the asari’s impressive cleavage, licking and sucking the soft tits in front of her while her hands caressed her lover’s firm ass.

Samara wrapped her arms around her commander, enjoying the attention being paid to the rest of her body but unable to stop her hips from moving. Her first climax had only made her hotter and she needed to be fucked hard. Shepard could sense it, and as she began to take the asari, Samara felt a desire to meld starting to grow in her mind. She hadn’t been sure she would want to make such an intimate connection, but as Shepard’s thumb found her clit and began stroking it, she made her decision. The commander was a woman she cared for, and she trusted her enough to share her pleasure with her.

Pleasuring Samara was helping to keep Shepard’s mind off of her own need to come again, but as the asari somehow tightened her azure around her shaft, the tactic was starting to fail the commander. There was something amazingly hot about the sight of the matriarch, still clad in her headdress, her face contorted with pleasure as she rode Shepard and with each thrust, she could feel a little more of her self-control slip away.

“God, Samara,” she groaned, her fingers tightening around the asari’s hips, “You’re so good and hot around me. Not sure how long I can…”

“I know.” The asari pushed down hard, taking the commander as deeply as she could. “Will you join with me, Shepard?”

Shepard hesitated for a second, but when she saw the blackness filling the Justicar’s eyes, she nodded in ascent. Her mind relaxed itself and she felt the asari’s thoughts become one with her own. The flood of extra sensation was overwhelming. The feel of being filled by her cock, of her wet mouth on Samara’s tits, of their skin pressed together were pulling her over an edge she had already been teetering on. She began to thrust as hard and fast as she could, and as she felt herself start to explode, she pushed as deep as she could go, once, twice, and then she was coming, groaning out, “Samara,” as she did. Above her, the Justicar screamed, “Goddess, yes, fill me,” and crashed after her, her body spasming around the Spectre’s cock as she came.

Shepard felt Samara’s pleasure spill over into her own mind and it prolonged her climax, drawing it out across a timeless interval. She spurted again and again into the asari’s azure, coming until she felt like she had nothing more to give her lover even as Samara’s release leaked out, soaking the red hair between Shepard’s legs. When at last she felt empty, she slumped over, resting her head against the Justicar’s ample chest, just enjoying the sound of her breath and feeling more at peace than she had in quite some time. Next time, if there was a next time, she hoped she could last a little longer, but right now, she felt like this had been what not just she but her new lover had needed.


	2. Kasumi

Shepard couldn’t take it anymore. For weeks, she’d been trying to fight back the urges, but after the _Normandy_ ’s latest trip to Ilium, they’d become too much to bear. Seeing Liara again had been the last straw. The commander couldn’t bring herself to tell the asari what Cerberus had done to her, but after seeing her old lover, she needed some kind of relief or else she worried that she might explode.

Unfortunately, every time she’d tried to touch herself since her resurrection, her disgust had gotten in the way. After she’d pull off her pants, the reminder of the way Cerberus was trying to use her had left the Spectre unable to make more than a few half-hearted strokes before giving up in growing frustration.

Hence the liquor. As she slammed down her third shot of whisky, the commander could feel a pleasant warmth spreading through her limbs and she hoped that it would take the edge off enough for her to do what she had to.

Setting down the empty shot glass, she stripped off her clothes, her shirt, bra, pants, and underwear forming a small pile on the floor of her cabin and from beneath them, her cock popped up, already semi-hard with anticipation. That was hardly a surprise. These days, it felt like she always had at least half an erection, the pent-up frustration making it harder and harder for her to do her job.

Settling into the mattress, the Spectre started running her hands over her breasts, tweaking the nipples towards hardness. She hoped that easing into things with a familiar pleasure would help, but when she wrapped her hand around the hot flesh of her shaft, a twinge of disgust ran through her. The thing between her legs was so insistent that touching it only served to remind her of how helpless it made her feel.

Deciding she’d be better off not looking at what she was doing, Shepard closed her eyes, trying to think of better times. The first thing that came to mind was Liara. Shepard throbbed as she remembered the way the asari had looked the night after the Battle of the Citadel, writhing in pleasure as the commander ate her out, crying out her name, and she felt her heart skip a beat at the memory.

She pushed it aside. There was too much emotion there, too many unresolved feelings for it be what she needed right now, and she wracked her brain for something else to focus on. Jessica Duvall. That had been a good night. She’d met the slim blonde on shore leave in London, and by the next evening, she’d had her pressed up against the mirror in a motel room, squealing happily as Shepard’s fingers thrust into her from behind. God, the woman had been adorable when she was coming and at the memory, a groan slipped out of her mouth, her body starting to enjoy the pleasure she was giving it without concentrating on the unsavory details of the present.

 

Kasumi’s eyes were wide as she watched the commander jerking herself off. The thief had been sure something was wrong with Shepard. The tension in her bearings, the way she would sometimes stare at the female crew and then turn away guiltily, the awkward exchange she’d had with Liara on Ilium: all of it pointed to something being off, but never in million years would Kasumi have guessed what it was.

Not that she was disappointed with her discovery. If there were two things Kasumi loved, they were a good secret and being able to watch. Looking at the powerful Spectre as she played with herself, able to run her eyes over every inch of Shepard’s fantastic body without her being aware of it was enough to make the thief’s clit throb, and she slipped a hand between her legs, petting her clothed sex lazily.

She exhaled softly at the contact, but she kept her strokes slow, focusing on watching Shepard instead of giving herself a quick orgasm. The commander’s motions by contrast were tentative, her hand moving uneasily up and down her shaft, and Kasumi found herself wondering how much experience she had with what she was doing.

 

Shepard could feel herself getting close, a pressure building in her shaft that she was desperate to release. A part of her wanted that, needed it even, but just as she was approaching the point of no return, her brain managed to spoil things once more. She let her eyes slip open for an instant, and the sight of her cock, harder than it had even been, pulsing in front of her, yanked her out of the moment, and she felt her climax slipping away from her. With a scream, she grabbed her shot glass and flung it against the wall, the glass raining down on her dresser as she clutched her forehead angrily. Panting with frustration, she was about to descend into a stew of self-pity, but before she could, she nearly jumped out of her skin instead. In front of her, a tell-tale heat shimmer appeared and a second later, the familiar form of Kasumi Goto materialized.

“Hey there, Shep,” the thief said casually, as if appearing in the middle of your commanding officer’s failure to masturbate was the most normal thing in the galaxy.

“Kasumi!”, she yelled as she covered her crotch with her hands, anger temporarily overcoming her shame. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Figured you had a secret,” Kasumi replied. “I was curious what it was.”

Shepard’s head felt like it was about to burst. Between rage and frustration, shock and confusion, she couldn’t figure out what to say next, finally settling on, “You can’t fucking do that! Hiding in people’s rooms and spying on them isn’t okay!”

The thief seemed unperturbed. “It seems perfectly normal to me. I never understood why more people don’t do it.”

“Well, they don’t,” she snapped. “Now get out.” Later, she resolved, they would have a lengthier conversation about privacy, but this was hardly the time.           

Kasumi gave her one of those enigmatic looks that Shepard had become very familiar with over the last few weeks. “If you’re really so upset about me being here,” she offered with a shrug, “I could make it up to you.”

The commander was confused. “Make it up to me?”

“Sure. It seems like you’ve got a problem. I could help with it.”

“Help? How exactly would you do that?”, Shepard asked tentatively.

“You worry too much, Shep,” the thief replied, a sly smile covering her half-concealed face. “Just lie back and let me take care of the rest.” While Shepard’s brain tried not to explode at that thought, Kasumi’s voice dropped a sultry octave and she added, “Normally, I prefer watching, but since you seem to have a problem with that, I’ll just have to think of something else fun to do.”

Shepard wasn’t sure this was a good idea. Kasumi seemed half crazy and the commander wasn’t certain where she planned to take things next. And yet, desperate times called for desperate measures and after her latest failure to take care of herself, Shepard really was desperate. Besides, she couldn’t deny that, in spite of her odd behavior, the slinky thief was quite sexy and a part of her not only needed Kasumi to do something for her, it wanted it as well.

As Shepard reclined onto the bed and did her best to relax, Kasumi pulled back her hood. Her face was as lovely as Shepard had imagined: delicate Asian features framing blue eyes, topped by short, dark hair with highlights the same color as the purple stripe on her full lips, lips which the commander couldn’t help but notice Kasumi was running her small tongue over suggestively.

“Move your hands, Commander,” the thief instructed, and Shepard realized she was still covering her groin. Tentatively, she complied, and when she did, she realized that the erection that had flagged earlier was coming back with a vengeance.

Kasumi noticed it too, crawling down onto the bed in front of the commander and inspecting the pulsing organ. “This is incredible,” she observed, cocking her head curiously. “No body mod place I know of could make something like this.”

“It was Cerberus,” Shepard managed to force out. Kasumi was brushing a gloved finger over the shaft, and even the light contact of leather on her sensitive skin was making it hard to form words.

“Hmm, well, they do good work.” Kasumi’s tongue darted out, flicking over the head and picking up a salty little drop of the pre-come gathered there. “Tasty too,” she declared cheerfully, and before Shepard could think of a way to respond to that, the thief sucked the whole tip of her cock in-between her full lips. Shepard shivered with pleasure and without meaning to, she pushed her hips upward, trying to get more of her length inside Kasumi’s wonderful mouth.

Instead, the thief pulled back, letting Shepard slip out from between her lips. “Be patient, Commander,” she laughed. “There’s no need to rush this.”

“Please, Kasumi,” she panted, “Don’t tease me.”

“I’ll do my best,” the thief replied with a little pout, “But you really should try to enjoy yourself.” Her hand returned to Shepard’s cock, this time wrapping tightly around the shaft. She started to stroke the Spectre, the smooth leather of her glove gliding easily up and down over her skin. Shepard groaned and Kasumi’s tongue joined in, starting to lap around the crown of her cock.

Shepard gasped sharply, her hands clutching at the sheets in a desperate effort to fight back the urge to grab Kasumi’s head and simply thrust into her mouth. She couldn’t, however, stop herself from whimpering. She’d been frustrated enough when this all began, but between her failed attempt at masturbation and the thief’s slow pace, she was ready to do almost anything to come.

As Shepard writhed beneath her, Kasumi decided to take pity on her commander. It was delicious to feel her need, but actually driving the woman insane might be a bit too much. Reaching up, she ran her hands over Shepard’s nicely toned abs while her mouth kissed its way up the tip of her commander’s cock. It vibrated beneath her lips and she parted them, swallowing the spit-slicked organ once more.

As Kasumi took her inside, Shepard exhaled. She didn’t have the release she craved yet, but it soothed the ache in her sex just to be engulfed by that warmth, and she tried to relax and trust her benefactor. One of Kasumi’s gloved hands wrapped back around the base of the shaft and as she licked the tip in her mouth, Shepard didn’t know if she could hold out for long.

Kasumi seemed uninterested in helping her to do so. Her hand started pumping the shaft and the combination of sensations was too good. Unlike when she had been touching herself, Shepard couldn’t think of anything else, just the pleasure she was being given. The thief looked up at her, a coy expression in her light eyes, and when she gave a hard little suck on the tip of her commander’s cock, that was it. The climax that had been pent up inside her for so long exploded out, and her cock strained as it released what felt like an endless amount of come into Kasumi’s mouth. At first, the thief seemed happy to swallow it down, continuing to suck on the increasingly sensitive head, but at last the flood was too much for her. She pulled back, and further splashes painted her lips and cheek while still more spilled down onto her gloved hand, a sight that Shepard found sexier than she would have imagined.

“That was quite the back-up you had there commander,” Kasumi laughed, looking down as a final few drops ran off of Shepard’s shaft and into the small patch of red hair at its base.

“Yeah, sorry about that,” the commander sighed happily. “I did make a bit of a mess.”

“No problem,” Kasumi replied, brushing the sticky fluid off of her face before peeling off her gloves. “Just so long as we’re even, I’m fine.” Suddenly, though, she looked down and her brows furrowed with surprise.   “Shep, you don’t seem to be going soft.”

Shepard’s eyes followed Kasumi’s. “Jesus,” she groaned as she realized the thief was right, “Just what did they do to me?”

Kasumi shrugged. “I don’t know but I guess it’ll take a bit more work to fix it.”

A flush of shame returned to the commander’s face. “I can’t ask you to do that again.”

“I wasn’t offering to. You’ll have to finish yourself up.” Kasumi winked at her. “I could stick around to watch though.”

“Why would I want that?”, Shepard asked once again unable to fathom what the other woman was thinking.

“Because if you do, I’ll give you a little visual aid.” Normally, the thief found it more fun if the people she was watching didn’t know she was there, but sometimes you had to give a little something back in order to get what you wanted. “Fair’s fair, right?”

Taking Shepard’s widening eyes as a “Yes,” Kasumi pulled the zipper of her jumpsuit down nearly to her navel, exposing a considerable amount of the bare skin underneath. The thief started to run a slim finger over the inner curve of her breast and Shepard could feel a pull of fresh need in her cock at the sight. Strange though she might be, Kasumi had a hell of a body, and as the Spectre wrapped her fist around her still slippery cock, the sight of the sexy thief touching herself proved more inspiring than any mere memory.

As Shepard started pumping her erection, Kasumi could feel heat spreading through her nether regions. She’d enjoyed toying with the Spectre, but now, the sight in front of her was putting her in dire need of some release of her own. One hand snaked down beneath the tight fabric of her suit and as she let out a small moan, she could hear Shepard’s breath hitch in response. With a practiced touch, she dipped two fingers inside her needy pussy, gathering up the wetness there and running it over the shaft of her clit.

At the sight of Kasumi fingering herself, Shepard could feel another climax building. Her cock was more sensitive than ever after her first release, and having this show to look at kept her out of her own head while she stroked herself, letting her focus instead on the gorgeous woman in front of her. Kasumi had pulled her suit all the way down by then and pushed aside her silky purple underwear, giving Shepard an incredible view as one hand rubbed circles on her hard clit while the other toyed with an erect nipple.

The Spectre bit her lip, trying to stifle a cry, and Kasumi grinned devilishly. “Enjoying yourself, Shep?”, she asked, her voice superficially playful but filled with need.

“God, yes,” she admitted, stroking herself faster. “You look fucking hot like that. Those tits, that body, I…” She didn’t manage to finish her thought. With a groan of pleasure, she fell over the edge. Her first climax had taken the edge off of her need, but the feeling of relief was still incredible, pulse after pulse of pleasure running through her cock as she came once more.

Watching Shepard’s eyes stay locked on her body even as she spilled out all over her own hand, the thief let go as well. Her hips bucked, pressing her clit hard against her fingers, her fluids dripping out onto her panties and inner thighs as she came along with the commander. The sound of Kasumi crying out softly and the way her body arched as she peaked only prolonged Shepard’s orgasm, and by the time the redhead felt like she was finally empty, her hand and the nearby sheets were soaked with her release.

From across the cabin, Kasumi kept smiling that coy little smile of hers, and after giving her nipple a final pinch, she pulled up her suit back up, picked up her gloves, and replaced her hood over her face. “So long, Shep,” she grinned, “It’s been fun,” and while the Spectre was still trying to find her breath, she disappeared, becoming nothing more than a heat shimmer moving towards the door of her cabin.

Wiping her hand clean on the sheet, Shepard slumped back on her bed, unsure of quite what to feel. That had been maybe the weirdest sexual experience of her life, but as she looked down at her softening dick, she couldn’t deny that Kasumi had been a great help to her. She had found release without the world ending and she felt confidant that in the future, she could now at least take care of herself if she had to. For the time being, that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between Kasumi's behavior at the party and her general weirdness, I like the idea that she might be a little unusual in the bedroom. I hope you did too.


	3. Aria

Tonight was really a new low for Commander Shepard. She’d been wrestling with her frustrations for months, but tonight was the night they’d nearly pinned her. Sitting on the couch next to Morinth, looking into the asari’s predatory eyes as she promised pleasures beyond imagining, her self-control had been hanging on by its fingernails. Even knowing what the Ardat-Yakshi was, the craving for some kind of release had nearly overwhelmed Shepard before Samara could arrive to deal with her daughter.

Even with Morinth dead, the commander was still feeling the effects of her aborted seduction. Her nerves were frayed, her cock was hard, and she badly needed to find a way to blot everything out for a little while. She wasn’t sure that going to Afterlife and downing brandy while a pretty young asari shook her ass on the stage in front of her was the best way to do that, but it was all she had. The thought of being alone again, of twisting and turning in her empty bed while her arousal left her unable to sleep, was too much to bear.

The dancer on stage slunk seductively out of her top, exposing firm blue breasts topped by small, purple nipples as she pinched them between her fingertips, the Spectre felt her erection strain uncomfortably against her pants. Though hardly innocent, the dancer had a fresh-faced quality that made her think of Liara, and the reminder of the woman she loved was only making her frustration worse.

With a disgusted snort, Shepard swallowed down the last of her drink. She’d always had an active libido, but now, she couldn’t even enjoy looking without being reminded of the thing Cerberus put between her legs. Turning away from the show, she made her way back over to the bar. “Another brandy,” she told the bartender, but the batarian shook his head.

“You’re cut off,” he told her.

“Cut off?”, she snarled. “I’ve had three drinks. I’m a marine, not some fucking school girl. Give me another brandy!”

She got up in his face and though she could see his four eyes blinking nervously at her presence, the bartender stood his ground. “Hey, it’s not my call. You don’t like it, you can take it up with Aria. She’s the one who told me to cut you off.”

“Aria? Since when does she….” She stopped herself with an exasperated wave of her hand. There was no way this minion knew why Aria did anything. “Never mind. I’ll ask her myself.”

 

The guards she brushed past seemed to be expecting her, and when the commander stormed into Aria’s private box, the old asari barely raised an eyebrow at her appearance.

“Shepard,” she asked dryly, “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“You tell me,” she snapped, not remotely in the mood for Aria’s games that night. “Are my credits not good here anymore? Did you really think I couldn’t handle another drink?”

“It’s not the booze I’m worried about,” pirate retorted blithely. “You reek of self-pity.” She paused, turning away to look out at Omega through the one-way glass. “You know, my men found the thing you killed tonight. Did she crawl inside your head and make you feel bad about yourself?” Shepard looked away, not inclined to share her problems with this criminal. Aria, though, seemed to sense her weakness and followed, stepping back into the Spectre’s sight line. “No, that’s not entirely it,” she continued as she looked the human up and down. “I almost missed the pile of sexual frustration.”

“How would you know?”, Shepard replied, unnerved by Aria’s insight.

“I’ve owned a flesh pot for a few hundred years, Spectre,” she explained disdainfully. “I think I can tell when someone needs to get laid. It’s not exactly a surprise,” she added, taking another step towards Shepard. “Those creatures specialize in making people want them and since you’re still alive, I’m assuming you didn’t let her seal the deal.”

“Fine. I’m frustrated,” Shepard conceded. “Are you happy now?” She backed off, trying to maintain her distance. Aria’s proximity wasn’t making her unwanted arousal any better. She wouldn’t trust the matriarch further than she could throw her, but she exuded a feral sexuality that was not what the Spectre needed in her personal space just then.

“Well, if that’s all it is, then I don’t see the problem. I’m sure one of my girls would be happy to help the famous Hero of the Citadel out.  Some of them would probably even do it for free.”

The commander took another step back. “If I need your help getting laid, I’ll ask for it.”

Aria’s brow furrowed in surprise at the nervousness beneath Shepard’s words. As much as the pirate liked to cultivate an intimidating persona, she very much doubted it was her the Spectre was afraid of. She was, after all, the woman who killed Saren Arterius and the mystery of what had her spooked was an intriguing one. “Then ask,” Aria insisted, a wicked smile crossing her purple lips.

“No… I, I can’t,” Shepard fumbled, and that’s when Aria saw it. There was a bulge in-between the Spectre’s legs and if there was one thing she’d learned back when she was a dancer in Afterlife, it was when someone was trying to hide an erection.

“What’s this?” she asked, reaching out and running a purple finger along the curve of Shepard’s hip, dangerously close to the swell of her cock. “I didn’t think human women were supposed to have these.”

“They’re not,” Shepard said defensively, failing to keep the hurt out of her voice. She tried to pull back once more, but this time, she’d run out of space, finding herself bumping into the wall of Aria’s office. “Cerberus did it to me.”

Aria shook her head disdainfully. “How naughty of them. Still, I don’t see what you’re so upset about. So you’ve got a dick. Go find somebody to fuck with it.”

Shepard brought a hand to her head, squeezing her throbbing temples. Even in here, she could feel the pulsing weight of the music and combined with Aria’s needling, she felt like her brain was about to explode. “Will you just shut up and leave me alone?”, she asked, her voice more pleading than she wanted it to be.

Looking at the frustrated Spectre, Aria came to a decision. You didn’t live a thousand years without learning how to keep things interesting, and this was definitely too interesting not to pursue further. She stepped back and put her hands on her hips, a fierce challenge in her dark eyes. “Make me.”

Shepard stared at her like she’d lost her mind. “What the hell do you mean by that?”

“I mean, you want me to shut up, then make me. You’re supposed to be a Spectre, not a whining volus with his nuts caught in a vise.”

And that was when Shepard snapped. Pushing away from the wall, she advanced on the asari with a furious glint in her eyes. She wasn’t quite sure what she intended to do when she reached her, but as it turned out, Aria made that decision for. The pirate grabbed her by the back of the head and, while she was too stunned to react, she kissed her.

Shepard had been kissed plenty of times before, but never like this. This wasn’t the kind of loving embrace she had shared with Liara or the empty passion she’d felt during the brief affairs that had been the norm for her before meeting the archeologist. This kiss was fierce, almost angry, and as Aria’s tongue pushed past her lips, Shepard’s instincts kicked in. Growling into Aria’s mouth, she pulled back just enough to bite her lower lip right above the dark purple stripe that divided her chin.

Aria smiled wolfishly, relishing the pain. “That’s better. I knew the real Shepard had to be in there somewhere.” She grabbed the Spectre’s uniform shirt and tilted her head, but this time she went for her neck rather than her lips, her mouth leaving a red mark on the human’s pale skin. Shepard scarcely cared. Something animalistic was overcoming her, and in response, she grabbed the asari’s white leather coat and yanked it off of her shoulders, leaving her torso covered only by her black vest.

“You better hope you didn’t rip that,” Aria warned as she pulled open Shepard’s uniform shirt.

“Bill Cerberus,” she snarled back, tearing open the straps on her vest.

Aria let out an amused snort at that. “I just might.” She was glad the woman was showing some spirit. Twenty minutes of getting eaten out by one of her dancers was a good way to take the edge off, but it was nowhere near as interesting as fucking someone who could keep up with her.

Aria ripped open Shepard’s bra and as she grabbed one of the commander’s tits and roughly squeezed the nipple, Shepard felt her cock straining against her pants. Unlike before, it didn’t bother her. She was too far gone for shame, and she really didn’t give a shit what Aria thought about the state of her body. She did care what she did to it though, and when the asari’s other hand dropped between her legs and stroked her erection through her pants, Shepard strained into her touch.

“Fuck” the commander forced out through gritted teeth, failing to hide how turned on she was by the attention being paid to her needy shaft.

“Been a while, I see,” Aria taunted, giving her cock a little squeeze while helping her to finishing removing the vest. “Don’t worry. I’ll show you what goes where.”

Shepard took hold of a purple breast, stroking the dark nipple between her fingers. “I think I can figure it out on my own.”

“Show me,” the asari insisted sarcastically, but she had to admit that Shepard’s touch was fairly deft and as the commander’s mouth found hers again, her teeth nipping at her bottom lip, she let out a slight moan, arousal pooling in her azure.

The asari tasted like liquor and sex and lightning and Shepard was exhilarated to have finally provoked a physical response in her. “Having fun?”, she asked, a dangerous edge in her voice.

“Hey, I’m not the one who’s about to cream her pants,” Aria laughed. She could feel Shepard pulsing beneath her hand, and she backed off, running her hand over the commander’s firm abs instead. Physically, the woman was all hard power, and Aria looked forward to sampling it. It had been too long since she’d had a partner really worth her time.

Shutting the asari up with another kiss, Shepard’s tongue explored her mouth as she dragged Aria across the officer and towards her famous couch. The pirate, though, wasn’t ready to give up control just yet. With a deft motion, she shoved Shepard away from her, and as she landed with a thud on the sofa, Aria dropped down, straddling the Spectre. Sitting on top of her, she could feel Shepard’s erection rubbing against her azure even through multiple layers of clothing, and she pressed against it, the contact pleasurable for the both of them. The human’s hand went to the back of her crest and pulled her in for another kiss, grinding against Aria as she massaged her sensitive ridges.

Pushing Shepard back off of her, Aria stood up, unbuttoning her tight pants. She slid the black leather off of her hips along with her underwear, and as the self-styled Queen of Omega stood naked above her, Shepard had to undo her own pants to stop from busting straight through them. The asari’s sleek purple form was undeniably gorgeous, lean and strong, and the wetness on the outside of her azure glistened invitingly, only inches away from her face.

While Shepard stared, Aria bent down and reached into the human’s boxers, wrapping her hand around the hard cock at the center of the commander’s stress. Cerberus might have engineered the thing, but it felt remarkably real, throbbing urgently in her palm as she rubbed it’s length.

Trying not to burst all over the hand gripping her, Shepard pushed her pants and underwear off as Aria lowered herself back onto the Spectre. She didn’t start by taking her inside though, inside sliding the head of the human’s cock along the length of her own clit. A strangled sound came from Shepard at the touch of slick flesh on her member and a sudden burst of wetness poured out, coating the outside of Aria’s azure in sticky fluid. Aria smirked at the reaction she’d provoked, but Shepard was out of patience. “Quit fucking teasing,” she snarled, grabbing Aria’s hips, “And fuck me.”

“Whatever you say, commander,” Aria replied sarcastically, but though the smirk never left her lips, she could feel her inner walls flutter with anticipation at the thought of being filled by the powerful Spectre. Putting one hand on the human’s cock, she lowered herself onto her, taking her impressive length in a single, skillful motion.

The Spectre gasped, biting her lip at the incredible feeling of Aria’s warmth swallowing her up. She nearly came on the spot, another small spurt of wetness escaping her cock when she slipped past the asari’s tight entrance, but she managed to force back her climax a little longer. She started moving slowly, just making small motions inside the beautiful asari while kissing her scaled breasts, but Aria was unwilling to let her get acclimated to the pleasure she was feeling. She gyrated her hips, rocking back and forth on top of Shepard, and her every motion sent bolts down the Spectre’s cock and through her whole body. Shepard realized she couldn’t last long, and so she decided to go the other way. Her strong hands gripped the pirate’s hips and she began thrusting as deeply into her as she could.

“Fuck, yes,” Aria growled, bending Shepard backwards with her hands as she massaged her breasts. "Don’t hold back, Shepard,” she demanded, her voice low and insistent, “Give me what you’ve got.”

The Spectre obliged, pumping faster into Aria while her fingers dug into the firm flesh of her ass. She was too deprived to keep it up much longer though, not with the friction of each stroke and the sight of the gorgeous pirate riding her pushing her over the edge. The accumulated pressure of months cried out for release, and when she finally gave in to it, a desperate sigh escaped her lungs, her cock exploding over and over again, flooding the asari’s azure with more come than she would have believed she could produce.

As her final spurts spilled out into Aria, Shepard slumped down panting, her badly needed climax having left her temporarily unable to form words. Aria, however, remained unsatisfied. She’d enjoyed Shepard’s orgasm but she hadn’t shared it, and she was just getting ready to insist that the human find another way to finish her off when she realized something: the erection inside of her wasn’t going soft.

“Well, that’s interesting,” she said with a laugh.

“What is?”, Shepard asked, the asari’s voice pulling her out of her short-lived state of post-orgasmic bliss.

“You’re still hard.”

The commander shook her head in confusion. “Why the hell is that?”

“How should I know?”, the asari shrugged. “But it means you can finish what you started instead of lying there like some pathetic fucking kid who just banged his first girlfriend.”

“If you insist,” Shepard told her, but much to Aria’s surprise, she didn’t simply start thrusting again. With a sudden burst of motion, she yanked the two of them to their feet, her cock sliding out of Aria’s azure as she spun the asari around so that she was facing the window looking out onto the floor of Afterlife. Aria was impressed by the Spectre’s strength and speed. She’d wanted the human to show some initiative after all; no need to knock her back on her ass with a biotic flare just because she’d obliged.

Looking at Aria’s fantastic ass as she bent over, a trickle of the commander’s fluid still dripping out of her azure, Shepard’s cock twitched with renewed need. Slowly, she stroked her length, marveling at its continuing hardness and letting her anticipation build.

“Get on with it,” Aria growled and Shepard grabbed on to the asari’s hips, running her hands over her taut ass as she lined up the tip of her cock with her azure. The mixture of her release and Aria’s arousal lubricated her path and she slid easily back inside despite the tightness of her channel.

This time, Shepard felt like she had better control of herself, her first climax having taken the edge off, and she tried to focus on Aria’s pleasure if for no other reason than to avoid hearing any more of her shit. Keeping her thrusts slow, she reached around, one hand finding the hard point of the asari’s clit and stroking it while she fucked her. It was tricky to coordinate her movements, but she had superb reflexes and when she heard Aria groan with pleasure, she felt a tug of pride.

“You like that?”, she purred as her mouth nipped along the scaled skin of Aria’s back, tasting the salt of her sweat. “Does the Queen of Omega like getting bent over and fucked?” She never talked this way during sex, but something about Aria seemed to bring it out in her and if the pirate could dish it out, than she could take it too.

“Fuck, you’re an idiot,” Aria chocked out as Shepard pushed deeper inside, pressing her tits against the glass of the window with the force of her thrusts.

“Really?”, she snarled, speeding up the motion of her hand on the asari’s clit and relishing the fresh flood of arousal she coaxed out of Aria. “So you’re not enjoying this?”

Suddenly, Aria tightened her azure around Shepard, making the Spectre gasp as a second climax crashed unexpectedly into view. The pirate felt herself getting close to the edge as well, and as she focused on her pleasure, she didn’t feel like sparing the breath to explain. Instead, Shepard had only the briefest of warnings before the meld started, seeing the reflection of Aria’s eyes blackening in the window a second before her thoughts hurled themselves at the Specter.

Shepard was too far gone to consider refusing and as the meld solidified, she found herself pushed to the limits of her endurance. The sheer pleasure was Aria was feeling, with her azure filled and her clit stimulated, combined with the thrill of fucking someone worth her time was nearly enough to finish Shepard off as well.

Holding back as best she could, she angled her cock, rubbing it against the swollen spot along Aria’s inner wall that she now knew the asari wanted her to hit. Another wave of Aria’s pleasure hit her when she got it right and as her shaft twitched inside the asari, she pressed her thumb hard against her clit, desperate to get the pirate off before she completely lost control of herself.

“More,” the asari insisted across the meld, and Shepard did her best to oblige, throwing herself completely into their joining. The line between the delicious friction on her cock and the way it was stretching Aria’s azure started to blur and as the last threads of her self-control slipped away, Shepard could no longer tell or care where their climax was going to begin from. Instead, she just let out a final cry of ecstasy, burying herself as far into that wonderful heat as she could, her body going rigid as a second, even more powerful orgasm overtook the both of them.

For a long moment, rational thought left Shepard entirely. She could feel nothing but Aria’s azure milking her release out of her along with the trembling orgasm radiating from the center of the asari’s being and into her mind, blotting out everything but their mutual pleasure.

Aria was content to ride out their climax as well, letting out a long series of gasps and moans as the waves of bliss flowed back and forth between them, but as soon as soon as it faded, her one-time lover became all business once more. Abruptly, she pulled off of Shepard’s softening cock, paying the Spectre’s sweaty body little mind as she went to pick up her clothes from where they had been carelessly flung.

“Do you get it now,” the asari asked her caustically.

The question might have seemed random to an outside observer, but not to Shepard. And she did get it. As the commander looked back on her memories of the meld, buried beneath the pleasure and the animal lust was a truth she hadn’t realized until Aria had showed it to her.

Shepard nodded but Aria vocalized her point anyway. This Spectre might be formidable but she also seemed a bit dense when it came to sex. “Asari don’t give a shit, Shepard,” she reminded her. “I’ve been banged by krogan, eaten out by salarians, and tentacle-fucked by a hanar once. If it can get us off and there’s a mind behind it that we’re interested in, the details of the anatomy don’t matter to us. You’ve been so busy tying yourself into knots about how you were going to explain your new dick to that precious little maiden of yours that you never realized she wouldn’t care.”

Aria was right, the commander realized as she hunted around on the floor for her own clothes. The woman might be a complete ass, but with her head clear and her body satisfied for the first time in months, Shepard had to admit that the pirate had just done her a huge favor and some day, she promised herself, she would find a way to repay her. For now though, she had to prepare for a trip to Ilium and a lot of groveling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one ended up being particularly long, but now that it, and What Endured are finished, I promise to get back to work on Terminal Diagnosis.


	4. Jack

Normally, Shepard enjoyed making her rounds. Talking to the crew and helping them to deal with their problems was a good way to distract her from her own troubles, something that had been especially valuable these last few stressful months. This time, though, she was positively dreading the upcoming conversation.

Two days ago, on Pragia, she’d taken a particularly nasty shot to her torso from the leader of the mercenaries excavating the abandoned Cerberus facility there. While Grunt dealt with the task of battering his fellow krogan to death, it had fallen to Jack to apply first aid and when Shepard came back to coherency, she’d realized what the convict probably found while she did. Now, the commander had to ask a woman not exactly know for her discretion to show some, and it was a task she was definitely not looking forward to.

Nor was she encouraged by what she saw when she reached the bolt-hole beneath engineering where Jack spent most of her free time. The powerful biotic was lounging indolently against the side of her bunk, clad in her usual baggy pants, almost non-existing shirt, and fuck-you expression.

“So, Jack,” Shepard started out, not totally sure how to ease into the subject, “About the other day, when I was injured…”

Jack smirked. “You’ve got a dick. I got to admit, I didn’t see that one coming.”

Shepard blushed at her words, embarrassed in spite of her efforts to prepare herself for this conversation. “Yes,” she conceded, “I do. But I’d really rather the whole ship didn’t know about it, so if you could just keep what you found out to yourself, that would be great.”

“Why?”, Jack sneered. “Ashamed to admit that the head girl scout is really just a freak like the rest of us? So you were born with a cock? So fucking what?”

“Because I wasn’t born with it!”, she snapped, before lowering her voice again. She’d waited to have this talk until late at night to reduce the chances of anyone else overhearing it, but why take the risk? “Cerberus stuck it on me when they brought me back to life.”

“Seriously?” Jack laughed incredulously. “Damn, that’s fucked up. I mean, I knew Cerberus was into some freaky shit, making kids fight to the death and all, but that’s just… I mean, what the fuck?”

In spite of her vulgarity though, Jack’s tone wasn’t cruel. There was real sympathy in her voice, something that Shepard had seldom heard before. The Spectre had been carrying this secret for months now, with no one knowing what was wrong with her except for the assholes responsible, and maybe it would be good for her to get it off her chest. It was fitting in a way, she supposed. On Pragia, she’d seen just what Cerberus had done to Jack and maybe it wouldn’t hurt to return the favor.

“They want to breed me,” she explained softly, the words hard for her to say. “They decided I’m an asset to humanity and they want me to go out and pass along my DNA so they can take the kids and use them for god knows what.”

“Shit.” Jack shook her head, the empathy Shepard had sensed before more definite now. “I guess you’re like me then. Another chick those sick fuckers screwed over.”

“And the worst of it,” she confessed, “Is that it’s working. I feel like sooner or later, I’m going to snap and I’ll end up fucking Kelly or Miranda or someone else and giving them what they want.”

“Screw that,” Jack snarled. Cerberus did not get to win. Not as long as she had anything to say about it. “You need to get off, I could give you a hand.”

Shepard started at the convict. “You… I couldn’t ask that… I mean…”

“I don’t see why it’s such a big deal,” Jack shrugged. “It’s just sex, and I’ve had a lot of it, for a lot of dumber reasons than this. Anyway, you’re pretty hot and I could stand to get laid.” Plus, though she chose not to mention it just then, just the thought of ruining the plans of that fucking Cerberus cheerleader and her asshole boss was making her wet with anticipation.

“But Cerberus’ plans…”

“Don’t worry; I don’t want to deal with a kid either. I’m on the pill. So what do you say? You wanna do this shit?”

It wasn’t exactly the most romantic proposition Shepard had ever heard, but at the same time, she couldn’t deny its appeal. If the commander didn’t find a way to get some relief, it was going to start affecting the mission and Jack, well, she might not have been a runway model like Miranda, but that didn’t mean Shepard didn’t find her attractive. The smaller woman had a fierce sexuality that she wore without shame, and in spite of her angry demeanor, there was something in her eyes, those big, pretty brown eyes, that made the Spectre feel she could trust her with this.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this,” she replied, “But okay.”

Jack grinned. Shoving off of the wall, she reached out, grasping for the clasp of Shepard’s uniform pants in her deceptively strong hands. “Okay then,” she told the Spectre, “Let’s get a look at what you’ve got down there. Last time, there were still some layers in my way.”

Shepard felt a twinge of nervousness at the prospect, and trying to cover her apprehension with humor, she brushed the convict’s hand back. “Really subtle there, Jack,” she chastised her. “I’m not looking for dinner and a movie here, but a little foreplay would be nice.”

A chortle escaped the convict’s lips. “Aw, isn’t that sweet. Cerberus might have given you a dick, but you’re still a big old girl at heart.”

Finding that thought oddly comforting, Shepard laughed back, and before Jack could say anything else, the Spectre reached out to cup her chin. The biotic went along, letting Shepard’s lips meet hers for a surprisingly tender kiss, and as the commander’s tongue caressed her own, she moaned softly and unexpectedly. Shepard’s hands ran over her back, massaging the tight muscles there, and Jack licked her lips. “Okay, Shepard, I’ll admit you’ve got skills.”

“Glad to hear it,” Shepard grinned. “If we’re going to do this, I want you to enjoy it too. I take pride in my work.”

“Show me.” Jack unfastened her skimpy top and Shepard cupped the perky breasts beneath it in her hands. The tattooed orbs weren’t particularly large, but they were extremely sensitive and as Shepard massaged the nipples with her thumbs, the convict gasped. She wasn’t used to her lovers giving a damn about her pleasure and she was enjoying the change.

The commander’s tongue ran along the side of Jack’s neck, tracing the line of her scars rather than shying away from them as so many others had before. They were a reminder of the connection and the enemy that they shared, and when Shepard kissed them, Jack’s body arched, responding more than she had thought it would. As the biotic squirmed in her arms, the Spectre felt her cock start to swell in her boxers and when teeth nipped at her neck, the swell became an almost-painful strain, a craving that demanded to be taken care of.

Feeling the stiff press of eager flesh against her stomach, Jack laughed before tilting her head up to give Shepard another fierce kiss. “Seems like your body isn’t as patient as you are,” she teased.

Her hands went back to Shepard’s pants, and this time, the commander let her undo them. She still felt a little spike of anxiety as Jack unbuttoned her trousers and slid them down along with her boxers, but she fought it down, trusting that the biotic wouldn’t freak out at what she found.

The commander wasn’t disappointed. When her lengthy erection sprung forth, pulsing in the dim light of the hold, Jack just smiled. “Well, at least they didn’t stiff you.”

“What?”, Shepard asked, too turned on to think entirely straight.

“If you’re gonna get a cock,” Jack explained, wrapping a calloused palm around the shaft, “It might as well be a big one.” She started running her hand up and down the considerable length and a choked sound of pleasure forced its way out of the Spectre’s throat at her touch. “Aw, what’s wrong?”, Jack asked. “Forgot to jerk off this morning?”

“Haven’t…” Shepard stammered. “Haven’t ever. It was too weird.”

Ever? If that was true, Jack could hardly believe that Shepard had made it this long without fucking half the crew of the _Normandy_ and two-thirds of the whores on Omega. “You really are a girl scout,” she told her, “Now lie down. I better take the edge off or you’ll last about six seconds when I fuck you.”

“I can hold out,” Shepard protested, but the truth was that she was already half-way to bursting just from the beginnings of a hand job and when Jack scoffed, the Spectre said nothing more, letting herself be led onto the cot where the biotic normally slept.

“Lie back,” Jack told her, and Shepard complied, unbuttoning her shirt and unhooking her bra as the biotic slid down to the foot of the bed and crawled between the commander’s legs. She was rock hard now, desperate for more stimulation, and as she waited for Jack to get started, her hands went to her own breasts, massaging them roughly.

Jack started out with a exploratory flick of her tongue along the side of the shaft. The thing certainly felt real enough, and based on the gasp that came from Shepard when she licked it, it seemed to work fine as well. Already, Jack could see a drop of fluid forming on the head and so she stuck out her tongue once more, lapping it up. It was an interesting taste, somewhere in-between a guy and a girl, but what was even more interesting was the way Shepard’s hips bucked at even the biotic’s light touches.

“Please, Jack,” the Spectre implored. She normally didn’t mind being teased, but right now, it had just been too long for patience.

“I thought you wanted some foreplay, Shepard.”

“I’ve had enough,” she pleaded.

“Your call.” In truth, Jack usually preferred to get right to the good parts herself, but there was something special about Shepard that made her want to take her wishes into account. The convict’s plump lips parted and she took the head of the cock into her mouth. It felt so full, swollen with Shepard’s desperate arousal, and Jack suspected it wouldn’t take long before she came. Sucking on the tip, she returned her hand to the base of the Spectre’s shaft, pumping her with firm strokes.

The taut muscles of her stomach tightened and through the haze of pleasure, Shepard found herself shocked by how fast she was coming undone. She couldn’t help herself. She had no experience with this kind of sex, and a mountain of frustration she needed to release.

As Shepard’s cock head kept leaking salty fluid into her mouth, Jack could tell the Spectre was close. As she watched her commander’ hips move, a sudden impulse seized her, and with a sharp thrust, she pushed two fingers into the other woman’s opening. The response was immediate. The feeling of her pussy being filled combined with the way Jack sucked hard on her shaft was more than Shepard could take, and with a gasp, she thrust upwards, burying herself as deeply as she could into her lover’s hot mouth.

A veritable flood of Shepard’s release poured down Jack’s throat, so much that the biotic couldn’t keep up with it all. She pulled back, but she kept stroking, unwilling to relinquish her hold on the commander and the rush of power it gave her. What was left of Shepard’s orgasm poured down over her hand, with a few strong shots making their way to the soldier’s belly or Jack’s face.

Unceremoniously wiping herself clean on the sheets, Jack looked up at the commander with a self-satisfied smirk on her face. “Christ, Shepard,” she laughed, “I thought you were going to drown me there.”

“Sorry.” Shepard blushed, suddenly conscious once again of her strange anatomy.

“Nah, don’t worry about it. At least you didn’t try to hold my head down like some assholes.”

There was a vulnerability in Jack’s voice, and Shepard cringed, thinking about some of the things the biotic must have had to do to survive. “Never,” she said reassuringly, pulling Jack up to lie on top of her, there not being enough room on the tiny bed for anything else. “Trust me.”

“Hey, don’t go pulling that touchy-feely crap on me,” Jack insisted, but a part of her appreciated the reminder that she could rely on Shepard. The woman had nearly gotten herself killed helping out Jack on Pragia and she’d never even complained about it.

Shepard gave her a little half-smile, deciding not to press the point. “Whatever you say. How about I just do some touching and feeling instead?” Jack grinned at that and with a deft motion, Shepard reversed their positions so that she was on top of the convict before starting to kiss her way down the tattoos that covered her chest.

Some parts of the work were better than others, but the overall effect was impressive she thought, a mosaic of colors and designs that the commander explored with her mouth, sucking on nipples, nipping at breasts, and caressing the skin she found. Beneath her, she felt Jack’s hips buck, eager for some kind of contact on her sex, and she unfastened the ties of the other woman’s cargo pants so that she could help her out.

Beneath them, there was nothing except smooth flesh. The convict hadn’t bothered to wear underwear, and her hair had all been removed, probably in some permanent way judging by the fact that her tattoos extended down just above her sex. Shepard moved her mouth to Jack’s thighs, taking a moment to inhale her musky scent. Amidst all the strangeness, this part was familiar to her and when the biotic groaned impatiently, Shepard ran her tongue deftly over her slick folds.

She was wet, wetter than Shepard would have expected and as she started probing inside her with a single finger, the tightness of her new lover’s pussy caused a tug of fresh arousal in the commander’s cock. She was far from satisfied she realized and the thought of being buried inside that heat was making her body hum with anticipation.

Meanwhile, though, she had work to do. Jack had spread herself, giving Shepard a perfect view of her hard little clit and the commander eagerly took the bud between her lips while she kept fucking her with her finger.

“More,” Jack growled, and Shepard moved to add a second finger. It was a tight fit, pushing into the petite biotics sex, but when the commander got inside, she was rewarded by the feeling of Jack’s body releasing more wetness to coat her digit. The convict’s hips thrashed wildly as she fucked herself on Shepard’s hand, and the Spectre took the cue, taking her hard and fast. Her tongue vibrated over the convict’s clit as she fingered her and as Jack growled obscenities, her fists tangling in the sheets, Shepard knew she was close. She gripped her lover’s ass with her free hand, pushing her harder against her mouth, and with a final stroke of her tongue on the woman’s pulsing clit, Jack came for her, her body nearly arching off the bed as she released. Between her legs, Shepard’s cock throbbed almost painfully at the sight and even as Jack was winding down from her climax, the Spectre looked up at her, an unspoken question in her green eyes.

“The fuck are you waiting for?” Jack demanded, panting but still hungry for more. “Fuck me.”

Shepard withdrew her fingers and slid up the bed, doing her best to line her erection up with Jack’s opening. The biotic didn’t feel like waiting for her to get it right though, grabbing her commander’s firm ass and guiding her in. As her swollen tip pressed against Jack’s opening though, Shepard hesitated. It was a tight fit, far tighter than it had been for her fingers, and she didn’t want to hurt her partner.

Jack, however, seemed unconcerned. While Shepard tried to go slowly, Jack pressed her hips downward and first the head and then the first few inches of the commander’s cock slid into her lover’s wet pussy. As Shepard’s member filled her, Jack let out a sharp sigh. It was a tight fit to be sure, the stretching mildly painful, but she liked it that way. Pain reminded her that she was alive and as she felt the first thrusts, it was more than balanced out by the pleasure, the head of the Spectre’s cock hitting places inside her that the her fingers hadn’t been able to reach.

As she finally sheathed herself all the way inside Jack, Shepard had to pause, taking a deep breath lest she blow again before she even really got started. Stopping herself from coming too quickly wasn’t something she was used to worrying about and her resolve wasn’t helped by an impatient Jack wrapping her legs around her ass and starting to hump her aching dick.

Realizing her lover wasn’t going to wait, Shepard started thrusting while still trying her best to hold back. It wasn’t easy. The convict was wonderfully tight around her, and she fucked like she did most things: with a ferocious determination. To distract herself, she pressed kisses along Jack’s neck, trying to focus on something other that the intense pleasure she was feeling. The harder she kissed, the more the biotic seemed to respond, and when she bit down on the soft skin of Jack’s throat, the reaction was instantaneous, nails digging into the strong muscles of the Spectre’s back as her lover cried out. Encouraged, she repeated the action, and Jack’s legs pressed tighter on the Spectre’s firm ass, pulling her deeper inside. Shepard went along with her wishes, fucking Jack harder, but despite her best efforts, she realized she couldn’t hold out much longer against the stimulation she was receiving. As her strokes became more rapid and her face contorted with pleasure, Jack realized it too. The biotic nipped her lover’s ear and hissed, “Not yet, damn it, Shepard. I’m so fucking close.”

Snaking a hand down between their sweating bodies, Shepard pressed her thumb against Jack’s clit, trying to give the convict that little bit of extra stimulation she needed, while with her other one, she gripped the back of her head and pressed their lips together for a passionate kiss. As she rubbed her, she made a series of short, sharp thrusts with her cock and on the third one, she felt Jack crash over once more, crying out into Shepard’s mouth even as, impossibly, her pussy clenched even tighter around the Spectre.

It was too much for Shepard and even as Jack spasmed around her, the commander came hard, moving aside her hand so that she could bury herself as deeply as possible in that amazing, clinging heat. Even after her first climax she had so much built-up lust that she felt as if her orgasm would never stop, shot after shot of her sticky release filling up the convict and even dripping out onto the sheets beneath them. Jack’s arms wrapped around her, keeping them locked together through their pleasure, and when she finally did pull out, she was slippery and soft and more relaxed than she’d been since she woke up. Cerberus might have fucked them two of them over, but they’d found a pretty good way to fuck them back.

 

As Shepard climbed off of the small cot and began to hunt around for her clothes, Miranda Lawson allowed herself a small smile. It wasn’t that this was the best possible outcome from her perspective. She would have much preferred that Shepard had succumbed to her charms, or even better, those of Miss Chambers. Still, it would do, she reflected as she closed the window displaying the surveillance footage. After all, she’d already had the foresight to switch Jack’s birth control pills with worthless placebos. Now, she’d just have to figure out a way to keep the woman under control until she came to term.


	5. Miranda

Commander Shepard wasn’t in the mood to deal with this shit. Her mission to the refinery on Zorya had ended in frustration, with the Spectre forced to watch Vito Santiago escape rather than let dozens of workers burn to death. She’d only barely managed to make Zaeed stand down afterwards and the confrontation had left her on edge, a situation not improved by the message she’d just gotten from Miranda.

Storming into her XO’s office, she found the woman in question sitting at her desk, reading a report that she tossed to one side when she saw the Spectre.

“What the hell are you thinking?”, Shepard demanded, not even waiting for Miranda to open her mouth before she launched into the tirade that had been building all the way down from the bridge. “You want to talk with me ‘regarding a personal matter?’ I know I’ve helped some of the crew resolve their outstanding issues, but if you think you can ask me for that kind of favor after what you did, you’re out of your mind!”

Much to her surprise, Shepard thought she saw a slight break in the operative’s normal, cool demeanor. “You misunderstand me, commander,” she said. “The personal issue I wanted to deal with was yours.”

"Mine!” She had no patience for whatever game Miranda was playing. “Do you mean the issue where you gave me a goddamn dick and then threw that fucking yeoman at me like I was a horse you were breeding?”

Miranda sighed. She had known when she sent her message to Shepard that this was going to be difficult but that didn’t change what she needed to do. “You’re right to be angry,” the operative admitted. “I made a mistake.”

Shepard was too upset to fully take in Miranda’s confession. “A mistake? Nice of your to realize that now. Do you think that makes it all better?”

"No, I don’t.” She shook her head. “And I can’t fix it right now. Re-shaping your genitalia properly, to say nothing of undoing the work we did on your nervous system and other glands would take far more time than we have under the present circumstances. But perhaps there’s something else I can do for you.”

"What’s that?”, Shepard asked incredulously, not believing that Miranda really had her best interests at heart.

"You’re clearly frustrated, Shepard. It’s going to affect the mission. I could help you to relieve that.”

"Going for the direct approach are we?”, the commander snapped. “I wouldn’t knock up Kelly, so now you’re offering yourself in her place?”

"No, I…” Miranda felt the knot of guilt in her gut tightening. She’d known she’d caused Shepard pain, but hearing the anger in voice, she realized just how much her unwanted alterations had upset the commander. “That’s not what I want, not anymore,” she told her. She paused, trying to decide what to say and coming to the realization that only honestly had any chance of working here.

“Commander, I was wrong about you. When I got this assignment, I thought that you were just that: a job. A pretty face to recruit allies, a weapon to point at our enemies, and yes, a prize specimen to breed. But then I met you and you were so much more than I expected. Even after we did what we did to your body, even after we told you this was a suicide mission, you went ahead with it, because the galaxy needs you. You’ve taken misfits, and criminals, and outcasts, and turned them into a real team. You’ve helped people that you could’ve ignored, even when there was nothing in it for you. You don’t deserve what Cerberus did to you, what I did to you. Let me try to make it right. There are things we could do that wouldn’t put you at risk of giving the Illusive Man what he wants.”

She looked into Shepard’s eyes and seeing her anger wavering, she made a final appeal. “I know you find me attractive,” she told her, “And I would be lying if I said I didn’t feel the same. This will benefit both of us.”

Shepard swallowed hard. In spite of the commander’s ambivalence about her proposition, Miranda’s pretty features framed by her long, dark hair and her perfectly sculpted curves were enough to make the Spectre’s already hair-trigger cock stir with desire. What convinced her though weren’t Miranda’s looks. It was the genuine vulnerability the commander had heard in her voice, the sight of the real person beneath the mask.

"All right,” she told her. She was half convinced she’d regret this in the end, but it was worth a shot. She’d built her career as a commander by giving people a chance to prove themselves, and she was a good enough judge of character to feel that Miranda was telling the truth about her motives.

Of course, she reflected as Miranda began to unzip her cat suit, that she might just be rationalizing thanks to the incredible amount of sexual frustration she had built up. Miranda pulled the tight garment over her shoulders and down her body, and as her creamy, beautiful skin was revealed, the commander could feel the blood that had once been in her brain rapidly relocating itself elsewhere.

Her cock was practically ripping a hole in her uniform, but for once, the commander wasn’t worried about somebody noticing. Miranda knew better than anyone what she was getting into, and as she stood there in her lacy black bra and panties, hungrily eyeing the Spectre, she seemed positively enthused by the prospect.

Trying to decide where to begin, Miranda had to admit to herself that this situation was a bit unusual. A kiss didn’t feel right at that moment, and so instead, she reached out, running her hands over the strong muscles of the Spectre’s arms. As much time as she’d spent looking at her body when it was lying on an operating table in her lab, this felt different. A living woman was not an inert medical specimen.

Miranda removed the commander’s shirt and the grey sports bra beneath it, impressed by how much her cybernetic scars had faded. To have maintained her positive outlook in spite of the frustration Miranda had inflicted on her couldn’t have been easy, and she silently resolved to do her best to make it up to her new lover.

As Miranda bent down and warm hands massaged her breasts, Shepard could feel her reservations melting away. The woman definitely knew what she was doing, her thumbs stroking the commander’s nipples to full hardness even as her mouth started planting kisses on the soft skin around them, but more than that, she felt genuinely affectionate, like this was more than just an operative doing a job.

Reaching out, she pulled Miranda into her arms, enjoying the feeling of warm skin against her body as she led the two of them to the bed in the adjourning room. It was smaller than her own, but still bigger than any of the ones on the old _Normandy_ , and there was room enough for her to lie down comfortably. She had quite the tent forming in her pants, and while Miranda positioned herself between her legs, Shepard took them off along with her boxers, allowing her throbbing cock room to breath.

Even more than with the rest of her body, Miranda found that it was different looking at the organ in front of her now that her former patient was active. The shaft she had given the Spectre was rock-hard with need, and as Miranda ran her fingers over Shepard’s hips, it pulsed, practically begging for her touch. The operative obliged, wrapping one hand around the base. It felt so warm against her palm, the heat so unlike the clinical associations she’d had with it before, and as she started running her hand up and down the length, the moans Shepard was letting out were definitely not something she associated with medicine.

Already, she could see beads of wetness forming on the slit, and she brushed her thumb over it, using the fluid to lubricate her strokes. A powerful hand reached down to tangle in her black hair, not painfully, but firmly, a deep need gripping the Spectre as she moved closer to the first conscious release she had had since her death.

As Shepard’s hips started to buck beneath her, Miranda leaned over, wrapping her lips around the head of her commander’s cock. She had her pride after all, and she wanted to make sure the woman’s first experience with her was memorable, something that, based on the strangled sound that escaped Shepard’s throat, she suspected she was well on her way to achieving.

Miranda sucked on the head of her cock while, with her hand, she kept making slow, steady strokes along the base of the shaft. That alone was enough to make Shepard go mad with desire, but when Miranda removed her grip and instead dropped down, taking the commander all the way into her throat, she nearly lost it. Her dick jumped in her XO’s mouth, and her grip on her hair tightened. “Oh god,” she mumbled, “Don’t stop.”

Her mouth was too full to respond with words, but Miranda replied by repeating her action, first pulling all of the way up so that she could lick the cockhead in her mouth before deep-throating her once more. This time, Shepard broke, and her whole body shuddered even as her cock began releasing shot after shot of hot fluid.

The way Shepard would taste was one of the few things Miranda hadn’t considered when resurrecting the commander, but she found she liked her flavor well enough, a mixture of male and female that was different than anything she’d experienced before. There was quite a bit of it too, but Miranda was nothing if not a perfectionist, and though she pulled up enough to swallow more easily, she didn’t stop suckling on the pulsing head in her mouth until she drew out every last bit of Shepard’s come.

In spite of the satisfied sigh that came from the commander though, when Miranda at last pulled off of her cock, she saw that the woman was still hard, her slick organ sticking straight up out of the small patch of red pubic hair at its base. “Ah,” she said, unsurprised at this development.

"Ah, what?”, Shepard asked, her satisfaction warring with her lingering suspicions of the operative.

"You are still a woman, commander,” Miranda told her. “In spite of your alterations, multiple orgasms remain very much a possibility, particularly when you’ve been deprived for so long. But don’t worry,” she added, “I told you I’d take care of this, and I never leave a job half-finished.”

In spite of the business-like tone of her words, there was a twinkle in her eyes as she said them, and Shepard could only grin with anticipation as Miranda went back to work. “So, Shepard?”, the operative asked mischievously, “I may have studied you extensively, but I’m still not sure about one thing: are you a breast woman?”

She wasn’t quite sure where Miranda was going with that question, but as the operative reached behind her back and unfastened her bra, releasing ample breasts topped by hard pink nipples, all she could think to do was mumble, “I can be, sometimes.”

"Lovely.” Miranda reached down and took hold of Shepard’s shaft once more, but this time, she didn’t start pumping it. Instead, she moved further down, her legs dangling off the back of the bed as she guided the sticky shaft into the valley between those impressive tits. They felt wonderful against her sensitive skin, so soft and pillow-y, and when Miranda pushed them together and started rubbing them up and down her length, Shepard could only stare in amazement at her.

Her hips started moving almost as if of their own accord, thrusting up in a desperate attempt to increase the friction on her needy shaft. The urge to come, never entirely gone, had returned with a vengeance, spurred on by the highly inspirational sight of the gorgeous Cerberus operative tit-fucking her. After a minute or two, however, Miranda unexpectedly stopped. Shepard groaned with disappointment, but before she could say anything, her XO reached into the nightstand by her bed and pulled out a small bottle of lubricant.

"Trust me,” she promised the Spectre, “This will be worth it.”

She squirted a dollop of the liquid onto her palm and returned her hand to Shepard’s cock, running it up and down the length and spreading the gel around. The viscous substance felt great, making Miranda’s slippery strokes far more pleasurable, and when the operative finished applying it and returned Shepard between her breasts, she whimpered at the new sensation. As good as those tits had felt on her shaft before, this was even better, her erection sliding easily in-between the now-slick orbs, letting her fuck them with a smooth rhythm.

Shepard could rapidly feel herself losing control once more. Miranda had seemingly perfect form, not only sliding her tits delightfully over her thrusting erection, but now, flicking out her tongue, lavishing the tip with wet attention every time it emerged from between them. The combination was too much and she groaned, “Fuck, Miranda, I’m gonna…”

Even as she said the words, her mind’s eye pictured her climax, imagining herself coming all over the gorgeous Cerberus woman, and that visual was all that it took. On her next upstroke, she pulsed hard, a spurt of her come leaping out to splash on Miranda’s lips before she was enveloped once more by those magnificent tits. Over and over, she throbbed between them, shots of her thick release covering the already slick skin and erect nipples, making an utter mess of her XO until it felt like all the fluid in Shepard’s body had been pulled out of her.

The Spectre slumped down drained on the bed panting, while Miranda used an end of the sheet to dry off her chest, a pleased expression on her face as she licked her lips clean. “There, commander,” she told her, “Isn’t that better?”

“Definitely,” Shepard agreed, but when Miranda went to pick up her bra, the commander stopped her, pulling herself up into a sitting position. “Hey, what do you think you’re doing?”

“You seemed satisfied, so I assumed we were finished here.”

The commander shook her head. “Listen, you might have given me a cock but that doesn’t mean I’ve turned into the kind of asshole that just wants to get off and split. You did something for me and I’d like to return the favor.”

“One could argue,” Miranda pointed out, “That I owed you that.”

“Maybe,” Shepard told her, running her tongue suggestively over her lips, “But is that how you want me to look at it?”

“No,” Miranda conceded, a shudder of desire running through her perfect body as she imagined what Shepard might do to her. All her life, she had been dismissive of the men and women she’d had her generally brief affairs with, but the commander was different, someone formidable enough to challenge her and yet decent enough for her to trust.

“Good,” Shepard replied, reaching across the bed to pull the operative closer to her. Without thinking about what she was doing, the Spectre kissed her. It felt natural, and as Miranda’s lips parted for her tongue, she let herself enjoy the kiss for what it was. It wasn’t exactly romantic, but it was affectionate and passionate, and right now, that was enough. A part of her thought that she should still be upset with Miranda, but she felt so good, so relaxed right then that she could barely recall her earlier anger.

Her hand started to wander down her XO’s back, feeling the other woman’s spine arch as her strong fingers massaged the muscles there. Warm lips went to the operative’s neck, nipping at the soft flesh, and Miranda’s own hands wrapped around Shepard’s back, her tightening grip wordlessly urging her to do more.

With a deft motion, she flipped Miranda onto her back, and one hand grabbed her pale leg, sliding up a well-toned calve until it reached the junction between them. Shepard could already see moisture seeping through her XO’s lacy panties and she wasted little time in running her hand over them, pressing down on the fabric when her skilled fingers found the swollen shaft of her clit beneath it.

Miranda gasped, sitting up slightly, and Shepard took advantage of her greater proximity to close her mouth around a pink nipple. It still tasted slightly of her own release mingled with the fruity flavor of the lube, but she ignored it, instead enjoying the moans she was coaxing from the operative. With a tug, she pulled down her underwear and let her fingers play over Miranda’s entrance. It was nicely wet, and she had little trouble working two of her fingers into the welcoming heat of the gorgeous woman’s pussy.

The operative clenched around her, sucking her fingers in, and soon Shepard began moving them. She started slowly, trying to discover the spots that her lover liked best, while she kept kissing her breasts. The first few strokes drew out some pleasant gasps, but when she pressed against a swollen spot on Miranda’s inner walls, the reaction was immediate. Her hips started to buck against the Spectre’s touch, and Shepard sped up, her thrusts becoming more forceful. As the operative growled with desire, Shepard looked up from her chest. The normally icy woman’s face was contorted with pleasure, her eyes squeezed shut as for once she go of her rigid self-control and enjoyed what was being done to her.

“More, damn it,” she demanded, “Harder,” and Shepard added a third finger, the fit around her hand incredibly tight now. A part of her wondered what it would feel like to have her cock buried in that heat, but she put the thought aside, focusing on what was possible right now. Wetness dripped down onto her digits as she thrust and she could tell it wouldn’t take too much longer before Miranda peaked. She brought their lips back together, her kiss fiercer this time as her thumb sought out the operative’s clit. It was easy to find between her shaved folds, and hard as a little rock beneath her touch. Miranda moaned into her mouth, and Shepard’s free hand ran through her dark hair as she tried to coax her release out of her, drawing little circles on the bud even as she kept thrusting.

“Come for me,” she whispered in her lover’s ear before running her tongue down its outer ridge. She sucked hard on the lobe, and as she did, she felt Miranda’s inner walls someone tighten even further around her. The operative’s body stiffened as the electricity of her climax overtook her, her fluid running down Shepard’s hand and onto the sheets even as her fingers clutched at the commander’s shoulders.

As Miranda shook with pleasure, Shepard made a few final strokes, drawing out her orgasm, before bringing her fingers up to her mouth so that she could taste her lover. The operative’s flavor was rich and sweet and Shepard licked herself clean, enjoying both the taste and the fact that she had coaxed it out of Miranda.

As the operative looked up into her freckled face, she could tell that Shepard was pleased with herself, but more importantly, she was far more relaxed than the operative had ever seen her before. In her confidence, Miranda could see the powerful commander they would need if they were going to survive this mission and though she knew that the Illusive Man would be furious with her when he figured out what she’d done, she also had no doubt that it had been the right thing to do, not just for Shepard but for her own soul as well.


	6. Tali

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, unlike the other chapters, this one doesn’t stand alone, being a sequel to Chapter 2, the Kasumi story.

Shepard lay on her bed, her green eyes half-closed as she languidly stroked her erection. Ever since her bizarre dalliance with Kasumi, she’d at least been able to pleasure herself without the crushing shame that had stopped her before, and though the encounter hadn’t repeated itself, that was definitely something to be thankful for.

As the commander ran her hand up and down the swollen shaft, her mind drifted, trying to find something that would get her over the hump. Her first thought was of Kasumi, and she tried to focus on that, on the way that the thief’s tongue had lapped around the crown of her cock even she’d pumped Shepard’s erection with her hand. The commander felt a spike of desire at the memory, but even as her climax started to build, the recollection blurred, other dreams unexpectedly joining in. Now Liara was there as well, sitting on her face so that Shepard could taste her delicious azure even as Kasumi kept pleasuring her.

She began to speed up her strokes, eager to release the building pressure in her cock, but before she could get very far, she was unexpectedly yanked back to the present. Her door chime sounded and the commander leapt off of her bed, stuffing her quivering erection inside her sweat pants as best she could. Dashing across the room while pulling her tank top back down over her breasts, she blurted out, “Who’s there?”, hoping she didn’t sound as ragged as she felt. It had been days since she’d had a chance to do this, and the interruption tonight couldn’t have come at a worse time.

"It’s me, Shepard.”

Taking a deep breath, Shepard tried to push her irritation aside. Tali had always been a faithful friend to her and especially now, on this Cerberus ship, her presence was a great comfort to the commander. Besides, she had no way of knowing how lousy her timing was.

"Come on in.”

The door slid open, revealing the quarian engineer. Her moods were hard to read behind her mask, but as Tali walked into the cabin, Shepard could have sworn that there was something tentative about her walk.

"Is everything all right, Tali?”, she asked as the two of them sat down on her couch. “You haven’t had any more trouble with the Admiralty Board have you? Because if you need me to, I’ll be happy to go back there and yell at them until they see reason.”

"No, it’s nothing like that.” She tilted her helmet away from the commander, clearly nervous. “You’ve done more than enough for me. I was actually hoping that maybe I’d be able to repay you for that.”

There was something odd about the way she made the offer and Shepard raised an eyebrow as she inquired, “What do you mean?”

"Just that, um, you’re under a lot of pressure from, you know, commanding a suicide mission, and if there was something I could do to help with that, I’d be happy to do it.”

Shepard’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. She’d been right. Something wasn’t usual here. “That’s sweet of you, Tali, but death-defying missions are nothing new for us. What makes you think I need some special help?”

Tali was exceptionally glad for her mask just then, preventing as it did Shepard from seeing what she was sure must be an embarrassing blush. Still, she realized that her pathetic attempt at subterfuge had clearly failed. Time to fess up.

"IswearIdidn’tmeantospyonyou,” she blurted out, the phrase coming out as one long word. “It just happened. Remember when you asked me to shut down those Cerberus cameras? Well, I did, but then some of my stuff went missing, and I thought it was Kasumi who took it, so I turned them back on to follow her, and…”

Shepard cut her off, afraid that her friend might pass out if she didn’t take a breath. “And you saw what happened between the two of us. It’s okay.” A part of her felt embarrassed, but it wasn’t the kind of paralyzing shame she might have once felt. Kasumi hadn’t freaked out at the sight of her new appendage, and clearly neither had Tali, so maybe she didn’t need to worry quite so much. “Listen Tali,” she told her, “You’re my friend, not my concubine. You don’t have to get me off just because I helped you with the Admirals.”

Tali’s reply was quiet but clear. “But I want to,” she protested. “Shepard, I, I know shouldn’t have, but I kept watching that tape. I think I’ve always had a crush, but seeing you with Kasumi… I want to do more than just look.”

Shepard hesitated before replying and the silence broke Tali’s confidence. “Never mind,” she said sadly, getting up from the sofa. “I guess you’re not interested. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“Wait.” Shepard got up too, putting a hand on her friend’s shoulder. In truth, it was good to be wanted like this. She’d spent so much time feeling like a freak, and though Kasumi had helped with the frustration, she hadn’t exactly made things normal either. “That’s not what I meant,” she told the quarian. “I just want to be sure this is what you really want. Especially with your suit, is this a good idea?”

“Oh.” Tali’s voice audibly brightened at Shepard’s response. She was ready for this question. “That’s not a problem. I took a whole bunch of immuno-boosters before I came here. I’ll probably still have a cold afterwards, but as long as we’re careful with, um, fluids and such, it should be okay.”

“I see. Well then…” Even as Shepard spoke, Tali decided to be bold. In the illicit video, the commander had needed a little encouragement and with the press of a button, she unlocked the seals on her helmet.

As Shepard looked on, the quarian reached up and removed her mask before sliding down her hood. Unlike most non-human species, she had hair, a black shock that she kept short for obvious reasons, but there were still significant differences between her people and homo sapiens. The bright yellow eyes that had been the only visible part of her face beneath her mask were narrow like a cat’s, and though she had ears, they were slim and pointed. The most striking thing about her though was her skin. Tinted a light purple, it was almost shiny, practically glowing in the artificial light of the commander’s cabin.

Shepard starred and Tali blushed, her skin turning a darker shade of purple that the commander found totally adorable. “Keelah,” she said apologetically, “You must think I look so strange.”

“No,” Shepard reassured her, affection filling her voice, “You look wonderful.”

Leaning forward, she caught Tali’s thin lips for a gentle kiss. Her friend’s response was hesitant, the quarian letting Shepard control their embrace, and the commander realized immediately how inexperienced Tali must be. It wasn’t a surprise really, but she hadn’t thought about it until now. “Listen,” she offered, “We don’t have to do this. I’m guessing you haven’t before, and your first time should be special.”

“This is special,” Tali argued, determined not to let what she wanted slip through her fingers. “You’re Commander Shepard, Hero of the Citadel. The dashing hero who saved my life. Even if this isn’t a permanent thing, it’s what I want.”

Shepard took a breath. Tali was an adult, fully capable of making her own decisions, and she shouldn’t treat her otherwise. “Okay then,” she agreed. “If you’re sure, then yes, I’d very much like this too.”

Tali smiled, a pretty sight that revealed two small fangs sticking out from the rest of her white teeth. She touched a control on her suit, and the rest of the garment fell to the ground, the complex series of interlocking pieces sliding easily off of her body. Beneath it, she was entirely naked, no clothing besides the suit being necessary or practical for the quarian.

“You’re so beautiful,” Shepard whispered, leaning in to kiss her friend once more. And she was. Her slim frame was hairless below her neck, leaving nothing but that lovely, gleaming purple skin on display. It was cooler to the touch than the commander had expected, and quite smooth beneath her strong hands. Tali seemed more confidant then with the previous kiss, and as she wrapped her arms around the human’s back, Shepard felt her cock stir once more beneath her sweats. She tried her best to fight back that pounding need for release though. This wasn’t a quick whatever-the-fuck with a kinky thief; this was Tali and her first priority was to make their encounter good for her friend.

Running her hands over the generous swell of the engineer’s hips, Shepard guided the younger woman towards the bed. Tali’s own fingers were starting to explore under Shepard’s tank-top, eager for more contact with the human’s pleasantly warm skin, and as one of them found the swell of Shepard’s breast, the commander let out a sharp sigh.

“Is that good?”, the quarian asked inquisitively. “Should I do it more?”

“Let me show you how good it feels.” Shepard’s voice dropped to a seductive purr and she lay Tali down on the bed before lowering herself next to her friend. Her hand stroked the quarian’s small breast, and the noise Tali let out was considerably louder than Shepard’s sigh had been, a gasp of pleasure that made the commander’s shaft pulse in sympathy.

“My, aren’t you responsive?”, she teased, her thumb rubbing a tight circle over a rock-hard purple nipple.

“My skin doesn’t get touched often,” Tali managed to choke out through her whimpers of pleasure. “That sensitizes it.”

“Interesting.” Shepard bent down, closing her mouth around the little bud, and Tali nearly jumped into her mouth, her body arching off the bed with pleasure. All she could do was grip onto the sheets, her fingers twisting tightly in them as the commander’s hand ran up and down her curves. Tali was a frequent –some might say over-frequent –user of Nerve-Stim Pro, but she was rapidly discovering that the program was a poor substitute for the real thing.

Hooking a hand underneath the quarian’s back to brace her, Shepard switched breasts, lavishing the same attention on the other nipple while her hand gradually drifted downward. She took her time, caressing the smooth skin of Tali’s thighs and belly before moving towards her core, but with the way the engineer was bucking under her touch, it was hard to argue that she needed to wait too long.

One hand down slid between Tali’s legs and when the commander’s fingers slid over their junction, she found it slick with a thin, sticky fluid that rapidly coated her digits. As she moved through her friend’s folds, Tali thrashed frantically against her touch but as pleasant as her reactions were, Shepard was having trouble finding what she was looking for.

“Tali,” she asked, stopping her ministrations for a second to give the engineer a chance to answer, “Where is your...” She paused, rephrasing her question and hoping that the translator would handle the word properly, “Do you have a clitoris?”

The quarian looked up from the bed, her voice dripping with need. “It’s inside me,” she panted, her eyes pleading with Shepard for more stimulation, there or anywhere else she could get it.

The commander obliged, her fingers dropping down at once to Tali’s entrance. She was tight, as tight as any woman Shepard had even been with, and even the single digit she slipped inside could enjoy the squeeze of the quarian’s inner walls around her. Curious about Tali’s statement, she probed, loving the gasps her friend let out while the commander looked for her prize. When she found the tight little bundle of nerves on the top wall of her pussy the reaction was immediate, her new lover going rigid as Shepard stroked it.

All Tali managed to get out was a chocked, “Please, more,” before Shepard’s now-confidant movements rendered her speechless. For a quarian, even self-pleasure was a dangerous activity, and this was beyond anything she’d ever felt. One of her long, three-fingered hands wrapped around Shepard’s shoulder, clutching at the tight muscles there, even as her other one rubbed her breast, delighting in the rare contact with her own bare skin.

Her commander bent back down, capturing a breast once more between her lips, and when she started sucking on the stiff nipple at the same time as she rubbed her clit, Tali felt something in her start to break. The climax that was ripping through her was so much more powerful than those her nerve stim program had given her, and as her fluids poured out of her sex to cover Shepard’s hand, she couldn’t even see it, her eyes screwed tight as she gave herself over totally to the feeling.

As Tali shook beneath her, Shepard could only watch in amazement. Her cock was as hard as she could remember, doing its best to rip a hole in her sweat pants at the sight of the lovely quarian coming undone for her, and while her lover panted from her climax, the commander moved to shed her clothes. Her top went first, tossed on the floor after being used to clean off her hand, followed swiftly by her pants. After all, it only seemed fair that she be as naked as her partner.

Through her haze of post-orgasmic bliss, Tali watched with rapt fascination as Shepard stripped for her. Though she had seen the commander naked on the vid-feed, she was finding that much like sex, nudity was quite different up close. Her lover’s body was impressive, her scars from the Lazarus Project mostly healed, her muscles taut and powerful, her head’s red hair matched by the small patch surrounding her considerable erection.

That, Tali couldn’t help but stare at and seeing her cat-like eyes widen, Shepard had a moment of hesitation. As desperately as she wanted to be buried inside the incredible tightness she’d just felt around her finger, she was worried that she might be too large for the quarian. “Listen,” she started, mustering every ounce of self-control she could find, “I’m not sure quite what you wanted to do here…”

“I want you inside me,” Tali insisted. It was true that Shepard’s cock was a bit intimidating, but she’d never felt anything like the pleasure that the commander’s finger had given her and just the thought of being filled by her full length was making her pussy wet once more.

Shepard nodded, lying back down on the bed next to Tali. The engineer reached over, her long fingers starting to explore her commander’s body, and Shepard gave her some time to do just that. Indeed, she was definitely enjoying the sensation of Tali’s long fingers stroking the curves of her breasts, the quarian imitating what she had just learned, but at the time, she was so ridiculously turned on that she didn’t know how long she could wait for more.

Fortunately, she didn’t have to do so for long. After a few minutes of playing with her tits, Tali’s hand dropped down to her cock, and as her hand wrapped around the commander’s length, she groaned with pleasure. The shaft jerked in the quarian’s hand and Shepard grunted, “I think we better get to it. I don’t know how long I can hold out.”

Tali smiled at the desire she was inspiring, and as she released Shepard, the Spectre reached back down to her lover’s sex, trying this time to insert a second finger. It was a tight fit to be sure, but Tali spread her legs, eager for the penetration, and after a minute of tentative probing, Shepard was able to fit both of them inside.   The engineer was as wet as before, and it didn’t take more than a few thrusts before she was whimpering, pleading with Shepard for more.

Her body shivering with anticipation, the commander withdrew, pulling back her hand as she worked to line up her cockhead with the entrance to her lover’s pussy. The task wasn’t much different than when she’d worn a strap-on in the past, but the sensation as she started to move inside certainly was. Just the feeling of the ring of muscle at Tali’s entrance squeezing the head of her needy dick was enough to bring her to the edge of climax and it took everything she had not to try and bury herself all the way inside with a single stroke. Still, it was an experience worth savoring. Each new inch felt amazing as she got it inside, and the look on Tali’s face was almost as good, her eyes scrunched tight, her mouth gapping open with pleasure as she was stretched.

When at last the commander succeeded in sheathing herself to the hilt inside Tali, she stopped temporarily, wanting to give Tali a chance to adjust as well as being afraid that if she moved, she’d come right then and there. It wasn’t long though before the quarian’s hips starting pushing against her, desiring more, and it was a request she was hardly inclined to refuse. Still, she kept her thrusts slow at first. This kind of pleasure was still foreign to her, and holding back wasn’t easy. Each time she pulled back, the quarian’s pussy clamped down, reluctant to let her go, and when she plunged back inside, the wetness engulfing her threatened anew to make her explode.

To distract herself from the pleasure she was feeling, Shepard tried to find with her dick the spot her fingers had located before, dragging her shaft along Tali’s upper wall with each thrust.

“Keelah,” the quarian gasped, having trouble stringing words together. “That’s so… Ancestors, you’re so deep…”

Her words were cut off when Shepard found her clit, and Tali let out a high-pitched scream. The sound drove the Spectre harder, and she started to speed up, her hands cupping Tali’s ample ass to give her better control over her thrusts. “You feel so good,” she muttered, “My beautiful engineer.”

Her other hand ran through Tali’s short, dark hair, and the quarian tilted her head, pressing her lips against Shepard’s warm flesh. She’d never felt so full or so alive. Being filled with her commander, the woman’s weight moving on top of her when normally she couldn’t even touch anyone else was intoxicating and Tali was torn between her need to come again and her desire to prolong this pleasure for as long as she could.

Shepard was skating dangerously close to the brink, but even through the haze of pleasure, she was determined that Tali was going to precede her. Gripping her lover’s hips tightly, she angled her cock upwards, hitting that special spot once more, and it didn’t take too many more strong strokes before she got her wish. Impossibly, the quarian pulled even tighter around her and threw back her head, a fresh flood of her release spilling out from between her legs, and at the sexy sight, the commander couldn’t take it any more.

“Tali,” she groaned, “I’m gonna…”

The quarian didn’t respond, too lost in her ecstasy, but fortunately for her, Shepard remembered in the nick of time what she needed to do. With a supreme effort, she forced herself to pull out, and even as she was falling into her climax, she wrapped her hand around her cock, providing herself with a little stimulation to replace the warm wetness she’d just lost. A single stroke was enough to release the immense orgasm she’d been building towards. Shot after shot of her clear fluids flew out, streaking across Tali’s belly, her chest, and her lovely breasts, with a few powerful spurts even reaching her pretty face. The sight of her sticky come on her friend’s beautiful purple skin was intensely arousing, the erotic vision drawing out Shepard’s climax, inspiring the Spectre to keep pumping her cock until it felt as if her whole body was bone dry.

With a final satisfied gasp, she collapsed down on the bed next to Tali As the fog of lust cleared from her brain, she was a bit embarrassed at the mess she’d made, leaving the quarian thoroughly covered in her release, but when she looked over at Tali, her lover’s face bore a goofy smile

“Well now,” the engineer said cheerfully as she ran a finger through the sticky trails on her chest, “That definitely was worth all the fuss,” and really, who was Shepard to argue with her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that’s the last of the pairings I wanted to write. However, there are going to be two more chapters before the end. For the next one, though, I’d like some audience participation. It will feature a three-way between Shepard, Liara, and whichever of the commander’s helpful partners from the previous stories you’d like to see them with. Therefore, in the comments, let me know if you’d prefer Samara, Kasumi, Aria, Jack, Miranda, or Tali. Thanks as always for reading and I hope you liked Tali’s chapter.


	7. Samara and Liara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I was really blown away by the response to my little poll, and so I decided to do two stories. The first one is here, featuring the runner-up, Samara. It got really long, but I think it turned out well. Enjoy and look for the next installment, featuring our winner.

“Are you sure you’re all right?”

In response to the question, Samara smiled affectionately, placing a friendly hand on Shepard’s shoulder. “I am. While I have greatly enjoyed our relationship, I was never under any illusions as to its permanence. Now that the Collectors have been defeated, I have my duty and as for you…” She looked into the commander’s green eyes. “We have joined many times and I know what Doctor T’Soni means to you. You should make sure that she knows it as well.”

Shepard turned and gave the Justicar one final kiss. “Thank you, Samara,” she told her, brushing a hand over the asari’s cheek, “I don’t know that I would’ve gotten through this without you.” Her words were no exaggeration. Samara had not only relieved the frustration that had clouded her mind but helped her to see that Cerberus’ alterations didn’t make her unlovable and for that, she would always be grateful to the statuesque beauty.

As the Spectre started up the stairs that led to Liara’s office, Samara did her best to ignore the twinge of regret in her breast. Shepard had been a wonderful lover, one of the few and by far the best she had had since the end of her marriage all those centuries ago and the prospect of returning to her lonely life was not the easiest one for the Justicar to contemplate, even if she had always known it was inevitable.

 

The door to the office slid open and as Commander Shepard looked at Liara T’Soni sitting behind her desk, her heart skipped a beat. The new Shadow Broker was back on Ilium, winding up her remaining affairs before returning to her ship, and for the first time since her resurrection, Shepard could look at her former lover with more desire than trepidation.

"Shepard. This is quite unexpected.” The commander could see Liara’s face brighten at the sight of her, but there was still trepidation in the brilliant asari’s voice. She couldn’t blame the archeologist. Every time she had tried to get close to her recently, Shepard had pushed her away, too ashamed of her cock to return Liara’s interest.

"Well, you told me you were going to be on Ilium,” she explained, trying to convey with her smile that this time would be different. “After the Collector Base, I figured my crew needed a few days of R&R, and this is a good place for it.”

"Still, I am somewhat surprised that you came to see me.” There was hurt behind those words and Shepard’s heart ached to hear it there, especially since she was the cause. “It has felt as if you were avoiding me.”

"I know,” Shepard admitted to her. “I didn’t want to. It was just… It was complicated is all.”

Liara’s blue eyes focused intently on the commander. “Is it that you’ve met someone else? I am not a child and if you no longer want to be with me, I think that I deserve to hear you say it to my face.”

Shepard swallowed hard. She may have made her peace with her new appendage, but that didn’t mean that this was going to be easy to explain. “No, that’s not it at all,” she protested. “I mean, there was someone, but she’s not the problem.” She took a deep breath, collecting her thoughts. “Let me start at the beginning. When Cerberus brought me back, they made a few changes...”

 

 Riding the elevator up to Liara’s residence, Samara wasn’t sure what to expect when she got there. The message Shepard had sent her had been short and fairly cryptic, simply telling the Justicar that she and Liara wanted to talk with her, and asking if she would come to the given address that evening.

The address had proven to be an apartment in an expensive building in downtown Nos Astra, and as Samara watched the floors tick by, she wondered what exactly the two of them wanted from her. Certainly, if Shepard had disclosed their relationship to Liara that afternoon, the younger asari might have questions, perhaps even be angry with her, but it was in Shepard’s nature to deal with such things herself, not to use someone else to take the blame for her actions.

The doors opened and as the Justicar walked down the hallway, she tried to banish such concerns from her mind. Whatever the truth, she would know it soon enough. She had done what her duty demanded and that was not something to be ashamed of, even if she had also enjoyed herself very much doing it.

Even before she reached the apartment door, it opened and the matriarch was met by a welcoming Commander Shepard. “Samara,” she smiled, “We’re so glad you could make it.” The Spectre’s uniform shirt was un-tucked and she seemed far less tense than she had before her meeting with Liara, giving the matriarch a kiss on the cheek as she entered the apartment. It was a display of affection that surprised Samara, especially when she saw Liara sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, but if Shadow Broker disapproved, her face gave no sign of it.

Instead, she greeted Samara with a warm smile, and the Justicar couldn’t help but notice how lovely the younger asari looked that night, wearing a blue and white satin dress that hugged her soft curves quite nicely. “Thank you for coming,” Liara began. “Shepard and I have been talking and I’m glad that you hadn’t left Ilium before I had a chance to speak with you.”

"I would hope that your conversation went well,” Samara replied cautiously, although judging by the relaxed attitudes of the two women, she would guess that it had.

Shepard sat down on the sofa next to Liara’s chair, leaning over to give her a brief kiss while the Shadow Broker answered, “Indeed it did. It’s true that at first I was not happy when Shepard told me about your relationship, but once I got past my surprise, I realized that we both owe you a great deal. You took care of her when I was too lost in my feud with the Shadow Broker and my complicated feelings about Shepard’s return to notice how much pain she was in.”

"And I was just too much of a mess to come clean about my problems,” Shepard agreed with a self-deprecating laugh. “You helped me to get past that, to see that I could still be wanted even with what Cerberus did to me. Not to mention that you relieved a boatload of frustration that might have screwed me up when we took on the Collectors.”

"It was my honor to have assisted you,” Samara told her, joining the commander on the couch. “You did a great deal for me as well, and for the rest of the crew.” She permitted herself a small smile. “And certainly, it was no hardship.”

"Still,” Shepard told her, “I feel like we owe you something for us being alive and together again, and before we go our separate ways, we’d like to thank you.”

Liara flashed her a coy smile and Samara began to suspect just what they meant, a suspicion confirmed when the maiden added, “Besides, I could use someone to help show me the workings of Shepard’s new anatomy.”

Samara looked back and forth between the two women, the dashing commander who had led them to victory over the Collectors and the lovely young asari who had displayed the courage and determination to overthrow the Shadow Broker. “This offer presents me with a dilemma,” she told them solemnly, trying not to let her face give away too much information. “On the one hand, agreeing to this proposal would not be in service to the Justicar code as helping Shepard was. On the other, it would not be an obstacle to the fulfillment of my vows either. Therefore, it is up to me to decide what I would like to do.”

"And what exactly is your decision?”, Shepard asked suggestively, one of her hands stroking Liara’s cheek while the other came to rest on Samara’s knee. She’d already been incredibly eager to re-consummate her relationship with her beloved archeologist, but when Liara suggested that they do this first, her head had nearly exploded. She’d be the first to admit that she didn’t always understand the workings of other species’ minds, but in this case, she wasn’t going to complain.

"I think,” the older asari told them, “That I would have to be very foolish indeed to turn down such an opportunity.” She had greatly enjoyed her time with Shepard, but in some ways it was the chance to be with Liara that she was relishing the most. Whatever promises she’d made to herself, the Justicar had always been strongly attracted to other asari and the scientist was a very pretty one indeed.

"Wonderful,” Liara replied. “I trust it is not a decision you will regret.” Shepard looked over to her, and the asari added, “Why don’t you two begin?”

"What about you sweetheart?”, Shepard asked. “I don’t want to leave you out.”

"It is all right.” Liara poured herself a drink from a nearby decanter and took a slow slip, letting go of her inhibitions. “I’d like to see you and Samara together first.” Indeed, that opportunity was one of the reasons she had suggested this threesome to Shepard. She really was grateful to Samara for having gotten the commander through the last few months but at the same time, the inquisitive scientist couldn’t contain her curiosity about their affair. Only by observing it, she thought, would she able to process those feelings, preventing them from being a nagging distraction to her renewed relationship.

It definitely promised to be a most enjoyable study, and as Shepard leaned over and kissed Samara, Liara felt a little thrill run through her. The commander’s power had always been one of the things about her that Liara found desirable, and that was a quality that Samara shared, making the sight of the two of them together electric.

Shepard wrapped an arm around Samara, massaging the sensitive folds of her crest with her fingers. It felt a bit odd to do this with Liara watching, but as the Justicar’s hands started to run along the curves of her uniform, such thoughts became a lot less prominent in her mind. Deft fingers began unbuttoning her shirt and she helped Samara take it off, shrugging the garment onto the carpeted floor. Underneath it, she had on a lacey black bra, worn in the hopes of a happy reunion with Liara, and the Justicar unhooked it as well, giving her hands full access to the firm breasts and stiff pink nipples beneath.

The commander let out a sharp gasp as Samara bent over, taking a breast in her mouth. Shepard kept stroking Samara’s crest as she was pleasured and the Justicar moaned slightly around her nipple. The commander’s hands had always been skilled, and she was glad to have one more chance to experience their touch.

As Samara continued suckling on her breast, Shepard’s fingers dropped down to the zipper on the matriarch’s bodysuit and she peeled it down off of her shoulders, revealing lovely expanses of bare blue skin. The Spectre nudged her lover backwards off of her breast, bending Samara down on the couch so that she could reciprocate her oral affections. Shepard nibbled at Samara’s impressive cleavage, and as her lover murmured approvingly, the human felt herself stiffening beneath her pants.

Samara felt the press of Shepard’s erection against her body and she pulled the commander to her lips, giving her another passionate kiss as she reached down to remove her trousers and boxers. Liara watched the spectacle with rapt fascination. She knew what to expect from her earlier conversation with Shepard, but actually seeing the lengthy cock Cerberus had shaped between her legs was quite something else. Far from bothering her though, she was excited by the sight. She always enjoyed the things Shepard had introduced her to, and she was looking forward to learning about this one as well.

The Justicar wrapped a blue hand around her shaft, and Shepard let out a sharp exhalation at the pressure. Samara started pumping her, slowly at first, and it took everything Shepard had to keep holding herself up so that her lover could continue. Tilting her head to get a better view, Liara was intrigued. The appendage didn’t look that different than the strap-on she and Shepard had used together, but the reactions that it was allowing the matriarch to coax out of her beloved certainly were. The commander’s breathing had quickened, her skin becoming flushed as Samara ran her hand up and down the member, and Liara decided she wanted to do more than just watch.

The Spectre was too distracted to notice until she felt Liara’s lips press up against the small of her back. Warm hands wrapped around her body, and even while Samara kept stroking her erection, Liara started to massage her breasts. As the archeologist’s fingers found her nipples, Shepard gritted her teeth, the combination of the physical pleasure she was receiving combined with the shear thrill of the two amazing asari sharing her body almost enough to make her come on the spot.

Still, her time with Samara had taught her to last at least a little longer, and with a supreme effort, she turned around, temporarily interrupting the Justicar’s care of her erection to kiss Liara. It was pure heat the way Liara’s lips crushed against hers and even as they refused to break the embrace, the Shadow Broker reached downwards, her hand replacing Samara’s on the swollen rod.

It was hot in her hand, and the way that it pulsed made her feel almost as if it had a life of its own. Her thumb ran over the head and the pad came away wet, covered with the clear, sticky fluid that coated the slit. Shepard’s mouth opened in a wordless sigh, and watching her react, Liara was filled with a sudden, possessive desire to assert her claim to this new appendage, to show her commander that she could take care of her needs.

Turning Shepard around so that she was sitting down on the couch between the two asari, Liara dropped to her knees and lowered her head, inhaling the scent of the Spectre. It was muskier than before, but not unappealing and her small blue tongue slid out from between her lips, running experimentally over the tip of the cock, scooping up the salty taste gathered there as she sucked on the hot flesh.

“Jesus,” Shepard mumbled as Liara began letting her deeper into her mouth, taken aback by the force of the asari’s desire, “Is everything all right?”

The Shadow Broker stopped what was she was doing just long enough to answer, “It is. Just let me do this for you.”

Liara resumed sucking on Shepard’s cockhead and Samara decided to let her take the lead with the commander, sensing her need to reassert her relationship with the woman she loved. Instead, she turned her attention to the maiden, peeling off the remains of her own bodysuit and underwear before joining the younger asari on the floor. Affectionately, she planted a kiss on the back of her crest, and the Shadow Broker murmured happily around Shepard’s cock.

Reassured that her touch was welcome, Samara unfastened Liara’s dress, sliding it open far enough that her hands could roam underneath. She’d missed the smooth, scaled texture of another asari’s skin, and even as Liara continued giving her first blow job, the Justicar let herself enjoy the exploration, her practiced touch both soothing and inflaming the growing need in the archeologist.

Watching Samara caressing her beloved even as Liara kept up her oral attentions, Shepard could feel herself close to breaking. The sight and feeling were just too good and as her breath became sharp, the Justicar turned to Liara. “May I?”, she asked, wanting her permission before she joined in.

Liara felt a small pang of jealousy at the idea of sharing, but she realized that she shouldn’t be selfish. One of the reasons for tonight was to thank Samara for her help, and it wouldn’t do to make her feel unwelcome. She nodded, her head bobbing up and down on Shepard’s dick, and the older asari leaned over, running her own tongue along the base.

The addition of sensation was too much. It only took a few more seconds of the two asari’s ministrations before Shepard’s resistance collapsed. Her hands caressed the crests of her lovers as she let go, her hips bucking upwards as the first spurts of her come poured into Liara’s wet mouth.

As she felt Shepard release, Samara wrapped her hand around the base of her cock, stroking it as she coaxed more and more pulses out of her lover. Liara swallowed as best she could, relishing the salty taste of Shepard’s come, but she was unprepared for the shear volume and after a few more shots, she had to pull off in order to swallow the thick fluid that now filled her mouth. The commander kept coming though, the next spurts flying out to paint streaks on Liara’s cheek and coating Samara’s lips even as the older asari bent down to take the Shadow Broker’s place. The Justicar kept stroking her member slowly, eagerly swallowing up the remainder of her lover’s immense climax until at last Shepard went slack, the Spectre’s erection starting to flag in her mouth.

Shepard slumped back down onto the couch, momentarily spent, and Samara pulled off of her dick, turning to kiss Liara on the lips for the first time. She could still taste the commander there, but Samara was more interested in the delightful flavor of the maiden’s mouth and as their tongues wrestled, she could tell that her attraction was reciprocated.

Liara went to take off the rest of her dress, and while she did, Samara took the opportunity to lick the trails of Shepard’s release off of her cheek, swallowing the salty fluid before kissing her way down the lovely blue skin that was being revealed to her.

The carpeted floor was quite soft and as Samara made her way lower, Liara lay down on it, letting the older asari have better access to her body. Feeling Shepard come for her had definitely heightened her desire, and now she was more than happy to let the Justicar do something about it, warm lips playing over her breasts and abdomen even as deft hands pulled off her panties. That delightful mouth moved on to her thighs and as it closed in on her azure, she heard the husky sound of Shepard’s voice coming from the couch.

“God, you two,” the Spectre gasped, “Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now?” Already, she could feel her cock stiffening again, and as Samara’s tongue flitted down to taste Liara’s sweetness, Shepard couldn’t wait to include herself again. Joining her two favorite asari on the carpet, she bent down to give Liara a long kiss, her calloused hands cupping the Shadow Broker’s soft breasts as she began to be eaten out.

With Samara’s blue lips wrapped around her clit and Shepard’s full pair moving down to her nipples, Liara was in heaven. The frantic need she had felt earlier was replaced with the bliss of being the center of some incredibly skillful attention, and tangling her hands in her commander’s red hair, she just let go and enjoyed it. The two other women were determined not to let her down, each taking marvelous care of the parts of her body they had access to, and it wasn’t long before she felt the familiar but long-absent tension in her body, the pleasure only a lover could give her building towards a peak. One hand pressed against Samara’s crest, urging her mouth onward, and when the Justicar suckled her clit harder, Liara started coming undone. She cried out, and as her thighs clenched around the matriarch’s head, Shepard’s lips returned to hers, catching her cries of pleasure in her eager mouth.

Even as Liara’s chest heaved with deep sighs of relief though, Samara didn’t stop, her mouth licking around the Shadow Broker’s azure, gathering up every drop of her delicious release. The maiden tasted so fine and it was a flavor she had missed for far too long. Her fingers probed inside Liara, trying to coax forth more of it, and before pleasure overtook the younger asari once again, she turned to her commander. “Shepard,” she gasped in-between her building moans, “I think our guest needs more attention.”

“I can help with that.” Shepard kissed the Shadow Broker’s nose as she got back up and the naked Spectre maneuvered behind Samara, grasping her hips and coaxing them upwards. The Justicar got on her knees, bending down so she could keeping licking Liara’s azure while making it possible for Shepard to take her as well. The outside of Samara’s sex was glistening with her arousal, and as the commander ran her hands over the matriarch’s firm buttocks, she rubbed the tip of her fully re-erect member against the opening. Samara pushed back against her cock, eager for the penetration, and the commander slid inside, impressed by how easily the wet channel accepted her thrust.

As Shepard filled her, Samara gasped, moaning around Liara’s clit. Being sandwiched between the two other women was absolutely amazing. The delicious taste of Liara on her tongue combined with the Spectre’s powerful strokes were pushing her rapidly towards the climax she’d delayed in order to pleasure her friends, but there was something else she wanted before she lost control.

Her fingers probed deeper inside Liara, and with a skill built over centuries, she stroked the clenching inner walls, building her lover’s heat once more. The archeologist was sensitized from her first climax, but Samara didn’t try to make her come again, instead drawing out her pleasure until at last she got what she craved. On one particular deep stroke, she felt the younger asari’s mind starting to press against her own and she purred happily around the maiden’s clit. It was one of the things she had missed most over the centuries, the intoxicating sensation of a lover’s mind reaching out to her own, filled with desire they wanted to share. After what had happened with her daughters, she had tried to forget that feeling, limiting what few sexual encounters her duty had allowed her to other species, but she couldn’t deny the thrill that ran through her at experiencing it once more.

Between her legs, Liara could see Samara looking up at her hungrily, the darkness in the matriarch’s eyes now mirroring her own, and the older asari’s mind opened up before her. The rush of sensation was overwhelming. Not only did she feel Samara’s desire for her azure, but also the echo of Shepard’s powerful thrusts inside the Justicar, and all she could do was plead, “More,” across the bond.

“Of course, my beautiful maiden,” Samara sent back to her, her own need spiking to new heights. The addition of Liara’s pleasure, of feeling her own mouth on the archeologist’s swollen clit was nearly too much, and as Shepard kept pushing into her, only her extensive experience enabled her to keep up her rhythm.

From the increasingly powerful contractions around her cock, Shepard could tell that Samara was close to the edge, but she didn’t want to join her. She needed to save something for Liara, and so she focused on the Justicar’s pleasure, reaching around with one hand to rub her lover’s clit while she fucked her. Samara’s hips bucked against her touch, and it was only a few short strokes later that she felt the asari tense around her.

The added stimulation of Shepard’s hand on her clit was too much. The powerful climax that Samara had been building towards erupted out of her, and as soon as it did, the explosion leapt across the joining to Liara. The younger asari’s thighs tightened around her head, pressing on her as she drank in her release even while Samara’s own fluids dripped down her thighs and drenched Shepard’s groin. The intensity of their shared pleasure, of Liara sending her bliss while drinking in Samara’s own prolonged the matriarch’s orgasm, deepening it so much that she barely noticed when the Spectre withdrew from her azure.

Pulling out before the tightening around her shaft made her spill prematurely inside Samara, Shepard moved to join her lovers. The older asari had crawled up into Liara’s arms and one of her hands stroked the archeologist’s crest affectionately as she panted, “Thank you. I had not realized how badly I was craving that until tonight.”

“It’s not as if I didn’t enjoy it as well,” Liara replied with a satisfied smile, giving the other asari a kiss that brought with it a taste of her own sweetness.

“I hope you’re not done yet, though,” Shepard told Liara, her voice dripping sex. The Spectre was standing in front of them, her cock as hard as steel and glistening with Samara’s release. “Because I think we still have a little more catching up to do.”

“Mm, I definitely agree,” Liara purred. She had enjoyed sharing the sensation of Shepard penetrating Samara, and now she was eager for it to be her turn.

“Go on,” Samara mumbled, still coming down from her own massive orgasm and happy to give the lovers some time together.

The commander sat back down on the couch and Liara followed, climbing into her lap. Shepard’s hands ran over the asari’s scaled skin, the Spectre taking a moment to reacquaint herself with its curves. For a long time, she had despaired of ever seeing the archeologist like this again and the reality was better than any memory. Her mouth went to Liara’s gorgeous breasts, licking and sucking them even as her lover began to grind her azure against the slick hardness of her shaft.

Given how sensitive she was after fucking Samara, the friction was enough to coax out a little spurt of fluid that streaked along Liara’s belly and the commander’s voice chocked as she asked, “Are you ready?”

Through her arousal, the archeologist managed a nod of approval, and Shepard lifted her up, aiming her throbbing cock at the asari’s opening. Liara had been loosened up by Samara’s fingers, but even still, the fit was wonderfully tight, and Shepard groaned as she entered her beloved, her cock pulsing inside the asari as she fought not to blow her load immediately.

Liara let out a sharp gasp as she was filled. There was something visceral about the connection, and after all the time she had spent apart from Shepard, it gave her an intense feeling of wholeness to be joined with her like this. The human started moving inside her, careful not to go too fast at first, and Liara covered her face with kisses. She was more grateful than she could express to have Shepard back and as the commander’s strong hands caressed her curves, she began reaching out with her mind, wanting to share everything with her beloved.

Shepard’s thoughts relaxed to let her in, and the feeling was more wonderful than the Shadow Broker had remembered. Burning lust of the kind she had felt with Samara was definitely there, but it was joined with the incredibly powerful love shared between the two of them. Through everything that had happened to her, Shepard had never stopped missing Liara or wanting to be with her, a now-fulfilled longing that made the asari’s heart soar even as she reciprocated the feeling.

Watching as Liara enthusiastically rode the commander, Samara went to join her friends on the couch once more. Her hands wandered over their slick skin, not wanting to disrupt their connection but instead just adding her own contribution to what was clearly an intense mingled pleasure. Even as she kept fucking Liara, Shepard responded to the Justicar’s presence, running one hand over her body while the other continued caressing the younger asari.

Across the bond, Liara caught a strain of concern for Samara, the commander not wanting to exclude her, and without words, the Shadow Broker responded. Her slim blue hand dipped between the Justicar’s thighs and as the matriarch spread them for her, Liara started to caress her azure. Even while she began fingering Samara, the archeologist reached out with her thoughts as well, inviting the other woman to join them in the meld. The older asari was surprised but pleased by the invitation and within moments, she was swept away, submerged into the powerful bonds of love, desire and affection that the couple shared.

Shepard hadn’t expected what happened until she saw the intention in her lover’s mind, but nor did she mind in the slightest as the feeling of Liara’s hand in the Justicar’s sex was added to her list of pleasures. The combination of Liara’s tight wetness gripping her shaft with each thrust, the stimulation of the two asari’s azures, and more hands stroking and petting than she could even keep track of overwhelmed her, and with a primal growl of pleasure, the commander thrust upwards, going as deep as she could into her lover while she came.

The feeling of Shepard stiffening inside her along with the powerful joy flowing out of her mind hit Liara next and as her commander’s thick fluid filled her azure, she clenched down around the shaft, the Shadow Broker’s whole body shaking as one of the most powerful climaxes she had ever felt overtook her.

Samara came last, her physical stimulation less intense, but as the massive waves of desire surged out of her partners, she too was overwhelmed. Her hips ground greedily against Liara’s hand, her body trying to get as much of the maiden’s fingers inside her as she could while her mind went white with the ecstasy that flowed freely between the three lovers.

It took several minutes before any of them felt up to speaking, the women instead just enjoying the pleasant unwinding of the mental bonds between them and the lingering sensations of their lovemaking. It was Liara who at last broke the silence, the younger asari turning to Samara even as her face remained buried in Shepard’s sweaty chest. “I trust we’ve demonstrated there are no hard feelings,” she purred, a sort of sleepy sexiness filling her voice.

“Well, perhaps there was one,” the matriarch joked, her contentment bringing out a rare lighter side of her personality even as her hand caressed the place where Shepard’s shaft remained buried inside of Liara.

“After this, I think I may be limited to soft feelings for a little while,” Shepard informed them, the Spectre feeling as if every ounce of come had been ejected from her body. “I didn’t even know that was possible, that double meld at the end.”

“It is,” Samara told her, “Though it requires at least two of the participants to be asari in order to maintain the additional connection. In truth, it is a pleasure I never thought to experience again, and I must thank you for proving me wrong.”

“You are most welcome,” Liara told her, and the warm smile on her lovely face was a sign that the Shadow Broker meant what she said. Not only had she had thoroughly enjoyed exploring and sharing in Shepard’s connection with the Justicar, but their meld had left her with no doubt that the commander’s heart belonged to her and her alone.


	8. Tali and Liara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this story has been getting a lot of hits! I'm glad so many people are reading it and I hope you enjoy this penultimate installment featuring the clear winner of my little poll: Tali.

“She’s going to kill me.”

Tali buried her helmeted head in her hands, groaning despondently while from behind the observation lounge’s bar, Garrus refused to take her concerns seriously.

"Oh, look on the bright side,” the turian quipped, pouring himself a drink. “Maybe she’ll just take an eye. I lost one and I get by all right.”

"You weren’t there,” the quarian complained, “When we fought the Shadow Broker’s agents. She’s changed. And now Shepard’s going to get back together with her, and she’ll tell Liara what we did, and then I’ll get killed.”

"Hey, now,” Garrus reassured her, his tone turning a bit more serious in response to his friend’s evident distress, “Even if Liara really was that angry, you know Shepard won’t let her hurt you.”

"She wouldn’t have to know about it. Liara’s the Shadow Broker now. She could arrange something. Anything really. A sniper. Poison. Varren. Poison varren with sniper rifles.”

Garrus sighed even as he tried to suppress a laugh. “If you’re really that worried, you should go and talk to Liara first. Head it off at the pass and all that.”

Tali swallowed hard. The thought of facing Liara right now scared her, but what choice did she have? She couldn’t live with this hanging over her head forever.

 

Tali steeled herself as she walked into the Shadow Broker’s cavernous office. The gloomy ship was a far cry from the upscale building her old teammate had worked in on Ilium, and the dim lighting and still-fresh metal scarring from the battle against the old Broker wasn’t exactly making the quarian feel more comfortable.

Inside, she found Liara waiting behind her massive desk, the asari looking up from her screens at the sound of Tali’s footsteps. “Tali,” the Shadow Broker said, her voice worryingly hard, “It’s good that you came. We certainly have a great deal to discuss.”

"Uh, sure, definitely,” the engineer stammered, trying her best to steady her voice. She wasn’t exactly reassured by Liara’s tone but panicking wasn’t going to help anything. “What did you want to talk about?”

"About us.” Tali nearly jumped out of her suit as from behind a bank of monitors, Commander Shepard stepped out. The Spectre was wearing a dark blue uniform and a smile on her pretty, freckled face. At first the quarian was relieved to see her, confidant that Shepard wouldn’t let Liara hurt her, but as she noticed the devilish aspect to the grin her commander bore, a fresh twinge of uncertainty hit her hard.

"Liara knows,” Shepard informed Tali. “I told her, and even if I hadn’t, it’s not exactly easy to keep secrets from her these days.”

Tali’s eyes went back to Liara. The asari was already staring at her, her gaze unsettling and for a single, frightened instant, she considered making a run for it. Before she could make a fool of herself though, Liara’s voice softened. “You should have talked to me,” she told the other two women. “Both of you.”

"I know,” Shepard said rather sheepishly. “I already told you how very, very sorry I was about that.”

Liara couldn’t keep a tiny smile from the edges of her mouth. “You have certainly been working hard to demonstrate your sincerity,” she told the commander, “But I was speaking for Tali’s benefit. You were embarrassed. She was selfish.”

"Selfish?”, Tali asked, trying to keep up with Liara but at least starting to feel more confidant that she wasn’t going to be killed.

"Indeed,” the asari replied, “Selfish. When you found out what had been done to Shepard, you should have come to me instead of trying to keep her all to yourself. I was left here all alone while you two were having your fun back on the _Normandy_.”

"I didn’t mean to do it,” Tali sputtered, “I mean I’m sorry about doing it. Maybe I could make it up to you somehow?”

"That’s what I’ve been doing the last couple of days,” Shepard grinned and Tali was reassured by the glint in her eyes that it hadn’t been an entirely unpleasant task.

Liara got up from behind her desk and walked towards the quarian. “You are a very dear friend, Tali,” she told her, “And I am not unreasonable about sharing. However, if you’re interested in such an arrangement, I will need a show of your remorse first. That is, if you are interested. Otherwise, you can leave here and we will not speak of this again.” She ran her hand over the outside of the engineer’s helmet and even through the hard shell, Tali felt a flush of heat at her touch. “Of course,” Liara added, “I suspect I already know what your answer will be. After all, I now have access to your extranet download history.”

Tali felt the skin on her face turning a darker shade of purple. Prior to her affair with Shepard, years of sexual deprivation had left her one frustrated engineer, and her impressive collection of vids included quite a number featuring quarians and asari together.

"You’re still taking your immunity boosters, right?”, Shepard asked suggestively.

"I am,” Tali acknowledged perhaps a bit too quickly before looking back to Liara, “And um, I think I could be interested.”

"Wonderful,” the asari replied, smiling with greater warmth now as she took Tali’s gloved hand in her own. “Come, I think we will all be more comfortable in my bedroom.”

 

Liara led them through several of the ship’s twisting corridors until they arrived at the sparse sleeping quarters that had once belonged to the previous Shadow Broker and closing the door behind them, she gestured to the huge bed that was a now-convenient legacy of its previous occupant’s size. “Please get comfortable,” she told Tali.

The quarian did as she was told, lying down on the bed while Shepard asked, “What about me?”

"You can have a seat over there,” Liara told the commander, indicating the single chair in one corner of the room. “I think you’ve had entirely enough fun already.” Shepard gave her a disappointed look and Liara reassured her, “Not to worry, dear. You’ll get your turn eventually.” She leaned over and gave Shepard a kiss. “You know I love you too much to leave you out forever.”

From the bed, Tali could see the first stirrings of Shepard’s erection against her pants at those words and she smiled to herself. The new Liara might be a bit intimidating but the quarian couldn’t deny that she was also incredibly hot.

As Liara walked over to the dresser by the bed, Tali activated the releases on her suit, removing the pieces rapidly while Liara rummaged through a drawer. The Shadow Broker took something out before turning around to have a look at the now-naked quarian. “Shepard was right,” she purred seductively, “You really are quite stunning.”

Tali blushed once more, a pretty blush spreading across her shiny purple skin and it only deepened when she noticed what Liara had taken out of the drawer. In the asari’s hand was a fairly lengthy dildo, the toy a slightly darker shade of blue then her friend’s skin.

"It is a wearable sensory-transmission model,” Liara explained, “An item I know you’re familiar with from your search histories.”

At this rate, Tali was convinced her whole body was going to turn dark purple. “I, uh, am. Those are pretty expensive.”

"Well, I was optimistic you would accept my proposal. And thanks to my new position, quite wealthy. Still, I don’t think we’re quite ready for this yet. I just wanted to have it close at hand.”

The still-clothed asari lay down on the bed next to Tali, starting to explore her slim body with her hands. The quarian’s skin was smooth, a sleek texture that Liara found quite pleasant to touch. It was also just as sensitive as Shepard had told her, and as she ran her hands over the swell of the engineer’s small breasts, Tali whimpered softly.

"Does that feel good?”, Liara asked teasingly, brushing the pad of her thumb over a hard, purple nipple. “ I do not have the most extensive range of experience, but Shepard always seemed to enjoy it when I did this, didn’t you, love?”

From her chair, the Spectre mumbled something in the affirmative, trying not to choke on her own saliva, and when Tali moaned out a “Yes,” as well, Liara bent down, flicking her small tongue over the hard bud. She sucked gently on it, and Tali’s back arched as one of her hands clutched at the ridges of the asari’s crest. She’d heard they were sensitive and the moan around her breast as she stroked its folds seemed to confirm it. Liara’s other hand began making its way down her body and Tali unconsciously spread her legs, hungry for more stimulation. The asari however seemed in no rush to accommodate her, her fingers instead teasing along Tali’s sensitive inner thighs but not moving all the way up to their junction.

"Please,” the engineer whimpered, “Touch me.”

"Now, now,” Liara chided her, “I waited. So can you.”

Her fingers curved just outside of Tali’s pussy, running tantalizingly through the thin, sticky liquid that was leaking out of it. The quarian’s hips shifted and her legs started to close as she tried to increase the contact, but instead Liara pulled away. “Not yet. I thought you were sorry about your selfishness.”

Tali bit her lip and murmured, “I am.”

"I am pleased to hear that.” She stroked the quarian’s forehead with her other hand. “Why don’t you show me just how sorry?”

Reluctantly moving out of Liara’s embrace, Tali started to remove her friend’s clothes and soon, the asari’s white coat and pants, dark blue undershirt, and black panties were in a small pile on the floor at the foot of the bed. Liara was truly beautiful the quarian thought, all soft curves and lovely blue skin, and while Tali starred at her, the Shadow Broker caught her lips for a long, lingering kiss. She tasted like warm sugar and as Tali moaned helplessly into her mouth, Liara heard a strangled sound escape from Shepard. Over on the chair, the Spectre had unbuttoned her pants and shoved one hand down them to rub her throbbing erection while the other worked its way under her shirt, massaging her own breast.

Liara broke the kiss, turning towards her commander. “Apparently, Tali isn’t the only impatient one,” she noted disapprovingly. “Take off your clothing if you’re feeling constrained but please see if you can’t wait a little longer for your satisfaction.”

Reluctantly Shepard stopped touching herself and as she stripped off her uniform, Liara addressed Tali once again. “As for you,” she told the quarian, “Perhaps you’d like to get to work.”

Replying without words, Tali started kissing her way over Liara’s gorgeous body, and as she nipped at her neck, her controlling persona started to slip a little, the asari allowing herself to properly enjoy the pleasure she was being given. The quarian wasn’t as practiced as Shepard, but she was wonderfully enthusiastic, sucking on her breasts, kissing her chest, and running her long, dexterous fingers over the swell of her ass with abandon.

Liara needed more and tangling her fingers in the quarian’s short, black hair, she urged her to go lower. Tali complied, kissing down her stomach and lavishing attention on the smooth skin there before getting to her azure. The asari’s inner scales were swollen with lust and Tali licked over them before dipping inside to taste her friend’s sweet flavor. Liara gasped as Tali’s tongue entered her, and she let the quarian make several more strokes there before guiding her head back up to the hard point of her prominent clitoris.

"Focus on that,” she instructed the engineer and as Tali began to suck on her swollen clit, she looked back over to Shepard. The lovely Spectre was nude now, her skin flushed, her erection pulsing in the warm air of the cabin, and her green eyes fixed desperately on the other women.

"Please,” she begged the archeologist. “You two look incredible…”

"Just be patient a little while longer,” Liara urged her lover. Pushing Tali’s head aside, she retrieved the dildo from the side of the bed where she’d left it. The asari was wonderfully wet now and the short head of the toy slid easily inside her soaking azure. She activated the sense-transmitting function and as Tali watched hungrily, the Shadow Broker ran a hand up and down the shaft, enjoying the pleasant pulses that it sent directly to her clit. She’d only tried it out alone and she was eager to give the toy a more thorough work-out.

The quarian spread her legs once more, and this time, Liara didn’t disappoint her. Crawling in-between them, she lined up the head of her artificial cock with her friend’s pussy and gently began easing herself inside. Shepard had warned her Tali was tight, but this was even better than she had imagined, and as the toy transmitted the sensations to her clit, the asari had to pause lest she lose control too soon.

She wasn’t used to this kind of pleasure and as Tali began pushing back against her groin, trying to take her deeper, the Shadow Broker found it difficult to restrain herself. Instead, she gripped the quarian’s ample hips and starting to thrust. Tali whimpered and from the other side of the room, Liara heard a chocked noise coming from her commander’s throat. The sound of the human’s desire was too much for her. She kept fucking Tali as best she could, but she knew that it was only a matter of time before she fell over, and she reached out with her thoughts, wanting to reward her friend by letting her share her climax.

Tali wasn’t sure what was happening at first, but as her confused mind let Liara in, she gasped with delight. She had never experienced anything like the meld before. The already-overwhelming sense of fullness from the dildo combined with the pressure Liara was feeling to overwhelm her immediately. She screamed, her climax racing ahead of Liara’s own imminent one and ripping through her sensitive body even as she felt the Shadow Broker join her, moaning out, “Goddess, yes,” as she came.

Watching Liara go rigid as she buried herself as deeply as she could inside Tali, Shepard gasped, her dick pulsing and sending a little spurt of her fluids down the shaft at the unbelievably erotic tableau in front of her. It took every ounce of strength she could muster not to stroke herself over the edge in spite of Liara’s instructions, only the thought of something better to come giving her the strength to resist.

Liara forced herself to rise up off of Tali, looking over once more at Shepard. Her beloved’s breathing was sharp, her need intense, and Liara decided she had made her wait long enough for relief. Brushing an affectionate hand over the panting quarian’s cheek, she purred, “Wasn’t she such a good girl, Shepard?” The Spectre nodded, and Liara added, “And so were you, at least eventually. Don’t you think she deserves a reward for her patience, Tali?”

"Definitely.” Tali had never seen Shepard look so desperate, not even on the vid with Kasumi, and she couldn’t help but pity her commander. “What do you think we should do for her?”

"Anything,” Shepard pleaded, her voice ragged, “I’m so close.”

Liara ran a finger down her own body, teasing her still-hard nipple. “I was considering letting you fuck me, but I think you might need a little help to last long enough for that.” Shepard couldn’t deny Liara’s words and the asari motioned for her to come over to the bed and lie down there. Once she had, her lover leaned in for a brief kiss, tasting the desperation on her lips before she motioned to Tali, asking, “Why don’t you go ahead and give her some relief?”

A gleam appeared in the quarian’s yellow eyes at the suggestion and she crawled between the commander’s legs, wrapping her long fingers around the thick shaft she found there. Shepard nearly jumped off of the bed at the contact, but the Shadow Broker caught her, kissing her lover deeply to settle her down. The commander moaned into her mouth, and even while she continued their embrace, Liara began to stroke her breasts. She loved Shepard deeply, and even understood what she’d done with Tali, but she’d been hurt by her exclusion all the same. She’d needed the reassurance of control, and of knowing that both the commander and Tali were willing to go the extra mile for her, but now that she’d had it, she wanted to thank her lovers properly.

Shepard groaned with pleasure as Tali bent down, her thin lips enveloping the top of her cock. The quarian’s tongue made its way down the shaft while she sucked on the head and the commander knew that Liara was right, that she was too turned on to hold back for very long. Trying to distract herself, she reached down, finding the shaft of Liara’s faux cock between her legs. It was still slippery with Tali’s juices and her hand slid easily up and down its length.

Liara jumped at Shepard’s touch. She hadn’t thought to turn off the sensory-transmitting function and she loved the feeling of her commander’s thumb brushing over her length. “So good,” she whispered to her, “Don’t stop. No matter what.”

Shepard did her best to comply, but Tali was making it very difficult. The quarian’s head was bobbing up and down over her erection even as her hand pumped the base. With her free hand, she brushed the engineer’s hair affectionately, looking into her bright eyes, and murmured, “That’s wonderful, Tali.” The quarian’s purred with pride around her cock, and seconds later Shepard warned her, “Fuck, you feel amazing, I’m gonna…”

At her words, Tali pulled off of Shepard’s erection, not wanting to swallow too much of her fluid, but her hand kept stroking and within moments, she felt the Spectre stiffen in her grasp. Shots of her sticky release flew out, pouring down Tali’s hand and streaking up to cover her bare breasts.

Watching her commander climax, Liara was overcome with a powerful desire to claim her share, and she bent her mouth towards the spurting head. The next shot splattered across her lips before she could capture it, but once she did, the asari began greedily swallowing down the rest of Shepard’s massive orgasm.

The commander could only lie back and gasp as she pulsed over and over into Liara’s mouth. The sight of her two lovers together had driven her nearly mad with lust and she’d never needed a climax as badly as this one. Still, she remembered Liara’s request and even as she kept coming, her hand didn’t stop gliding up and down the asari’s shaft. She was definitely encouraged by the pleasant murmurs around her cock that that elicited, and when Liara finally pulled her mouth away from Shepard’s flagging erection, her blue eyes were dark with lust.

"Goddess, Shepard,” she panted, licking her lips clean of Shepard’s release, “I need you now.”

"I think we can handle that,” Shepard told the asari, enjoying the sight of lover being the one who’s desire was getting the best of her. Tali crawled up behind Liara, her long fingers wrapping around her to caress the asari’s breasts, stroking the hard blue nipples there while her tongue licked the back of her crest. Shepard, meanwhile, was kissing her face, her strong hands running over Liara’s thighs and teasing the shaft between her legs.

"So,” she whispered seductively, “You said you wanted me to fuck you, but I thought you might want to try fucking me instead.” Liara’s eyes widened at the suggestion, and Shepard continued, “It felt good when you put your fingers in me yesterday. This could be even better.”

"Please, yes,” Liara panted as Shepard’s grip tightened around her shaft. Her first climax hadn’t been enough to satisfy her and now the thought of being buried inside her lover was enough to make her almost frantically eager.

"What about me?”, Tali asked, her own desire inflamed by the feeling of Liara’s warm skin under her hands.

"That’s the beauty of it,” Shepard told her, “While she takes me, I can still fuck you.”

"You always were good at coming up with a plan,” Tali said playfully as Shepard guided Liara to lie back against the pillows at the head of the bed. The commander followed, moving on top of Liara and rubbing her ass against the length of Liara’s toy. The asari whimpered with need, and Shepard lifted up her hips so that her lover could slide into her. Even before her change, she’d usually preferred to be the one doing the fucking, but it wasn’t a hard and fast rule, and tonight, this felt right. Liara needed to know she’d do anything for her, and she trusted to asari to make it good for her as well.

As Shepard lowered herself onto her shaft, Liara’s hands went to the human’s hips, holding on desperately as the feel of her lover’s tight, wet pussy was transmitted straight to her clit. When she’d bought the toy, it had been Tali she’d had in mind but this, the feeling of Shepard giving herself over to her was intoxicating. The commander seemed to be enjoying it as well, given the impressive force her erection had returned with, and Liara reached around to stroke it while she made her first few thrusts. “Do you like that, love?”, the asari asked lustily, running her thumb over the slippery head. “Having me deep inside you?”

"Jesus, yes, sweetheart,” Shepard murmured, “You feel so good there. You feel so good everywhere you’re touching me.”

The commander began pushing back against Liara’s thrusts and the asari turned back to Tali. “Go ahead,” Liara told her friend, stopping her movement temporarily to make it easier for her to mount Shepard.

Tali turned around, giving Shepard a nice view of her ample ass as she lowered herself onto the human woman’s hard shaft. After the fucking Liara had given her, it wasn’t quite as difficult for her to take the Spectre’s length into her and she relished the feeling of being filled by her commander once again.

Once she was fully sheathed in Tali’s pussy, Shepard began thrusting even as Liara started to do the same. Her own channel wasn’t quite as sensitive as it had been before Cerberus rewired her, but it still responded nicely to the feeling of Liara’s toy inside it. The asari was kissing the side of her neck as she fucked her, her hands rubbing her breasts even while Tali’s long fingers ran down the legs she was holding onto for dear life. The combination of sensations was unlike any she’d had before and only her recent, intense climax was enough to keep her from coming before either of her partners could find their own pleasure.

As best she could, the Spectre angled her penetration, trying to hit Tali’s internal nerve center, and after a few strokes, she found her mark. The quarian began thrashing above her, her cries becoming frantic with each powerful thrust that hit her clit. From this angle, the commander was able to go so deep inside her, and after a few minutes, Tali couldn’t take any more, bucking and screaming as her climax started to overtake her.

Watching Tali come, Liara’s own arousal started to peak as well. Shepard’s pussy was squeezing her shaft so tightly, the toy stimulating her azure wonderfully, and her eyes became black with need as she clutched onto the Spectre’s thoughts, her mind pleading for the meld. The commander let her in and as the transmitted sensations doubled, the love and pleasure they were sharing pushed the asari into a powerful orgasm. She felt Shepard collapsing with her, the human pulling out of Tali’s spasming pussy an instant before she lost control completely.

Even without the warmth of Tali’s sex gripping her, the stimulation she was receiving from Liara’s penetration and the shared sensations of the meld amplified her climax to amazing heights. She erupted with a powerful cry, ropes of her come shooting out to paint clear, sticky trails on the quarian’s soft ass and lower back. Liara stiffened as well, her toy buried inside Shepard as she clutched the human close to her, nuzzling her back while her own release dripped down her thighs and onto the sheets.

 

The three lovers disentangled in sequence, Tali first rolling off Shepard’s body and onto the bed before the commander pulled up off of Liara and landed on her other side. The two women surrounded the Shadow Broker, planting soft kisses on her still-sensitive skin. “So,” Shepard purred, “Do you think we’ve apologized enough now, sweetheart?”

“Mm, I think that may have been adequate,” Liara told them, the maiden failing to keep a broad smile from covering her face. She was both thoroughly satisfied as well as pleased that Shepard didn’t seem to think she’d pushed them too hard, and she added playfully, “I trust that you two have learned your lesson now.”

“Learned my lesson?”, Tali replied with a laugh. “Ancestors, no! I was thinking of what else I might need to apologize for.”

Liara leaned over to give her friend a kiss before turning back to bestow a lengthier one on her commander. “Tell me what you come up with,” she told Tali, “If a further lesson is in order, I think I can oblige.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christ, this thing just keeps getting filthier. Anyway, there's just one more chapter to go after this and I've got something special planned, so look out for it.


	9. Ashley, Samantha, and Liara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it turns out that the more people you add to a sex scene, the longer it tends to get. ;-) Those threesomes were bad enough, but this one is getting so long that I’m splitting it into two chapters. Unlike the others, this story is set after Terminal Diagnosis and features Shepard and Liara having some non-canon fun with the other main couple of that story, Ashley and Samantha. Enjoy!

“So, how do we do this? Is there an standard operating procedure or something?”

Liara took a long look at the woman asking the question. Captain Ashley Williams had grown into her role as a Spectre over the past two years the asari thought, carrying herself with the confidence of a true leader. Right now though, sitting on her couch next to Samantha Traynor, she seemed more uncertain than usual. Not that the archeologist could blame her, considering the topic at hand. “I really do not know,” she conceded. “I have never taken part in, I suppose the proper term is an orgy, before either.”

"I’ve done it with three people, but not four,” Shepard admitted. “So I guess it’s up to you, Sam.”

"I still can’t believe you’ve done this before, babe,” Ashley told her girlfriend.

"I told you I was a terror back in college,” Specialist Traynor smirked, “But I’ll admit it’s been a while. Don’t worry about it though,” she assured the other three women, “Four is way easier than three to work with. Lends itself nicely to pairing off, which is where I think we should start. We can worry about more complex combinations later on if we’re up for it.”

"And I imagine you’ve got some pairings in mind,” Ashley replied with a laugh. Though she outranked her girlfriend in the Alliance, Sam often took the lead in bed, the woman having an endlessly creative –and dirty –mind that the Spectre had come to appreciate very much.

Specialist Traynor tried very hard not to lick her lips at the question. A few months ago, when the friendship between the two couples had started to become flirtatious, she’d never dreamed of getting to do this with Shepard and Liara. Okay, that was a lie: she’d spent a lot of time dreaming about this, but she’d never guessed that those fantasies would turn into reality. Now, as she looked at the three other gorgeous women she got to share, Sam felt like she’d died and gone to lesbian heaven.

"Well,” she suggested, giving Ashley a devilish wink, “How about you and Shepard get started, and Liara and I can enjoy watching and maybe warm each other up a bit in the meantime.”

Shepard looked over at Liara and her bondmate gave her an approving nod. “Okay, then,” the commander agreed with a grin, “Certainly I’m not going to complain.” One reassuring kiss to Liara later, she got up from her couch and moved to take Sam’s place on the other one as the specialist went to sit next to Liara.

As the commander made herself comfortable, Ashley reached out to place a hand on her knee, sliding it up and down the length of her pleated pants. The uniforms had been one of the brunette’s requests, and as she saw the gleam of excitement in Ash’s dark eyes, Shepard could tell the gesture was appreciated.

In truth, she was surprised her friends had wanted to do this at all. She understood Liara’s comfort with her altered body; asari had very different views on such things compared to most species. Other humans though, she’d worried, would still find it too weird.

When they’d been planning this little party though, Ashley had dismissed her worries with a laugh. “What can I say, skipper,” she’d told her, “I always did like a tough marine with a nice, thick cock.” Sam had shot her a pouty look at that remark, and she’d added apologetically, “I didn’t say it was the only thing I liked.”

"What about you?”, Shepard had asked the specialist. “I thought you were pretty much entirely into girls.”

"I am,” Sam had informed her, “But that doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy one with a dick. After all, Ash and I just bought a very expensive one to use together.”

Ashley had blushed at that, but the marine wasn’t blushing now, her other hand sweeping back Shepard’s red hair so that she could lean over and kiss the commander. There was definite heat there, and when Shepard’s arms wrapped around her friend’s body, she appreciated the toned muscles she found there. She’d always found her fellow Spectre attractive, and though it was Liara that she’d pursued a relationship with, Liara that she loved, that didn’t mean she wasn’t looking forward to trying out something quite different.

As Shepard and Ashley started to make out, Liara reached across the sofa and took Sam’s hand in her own. It was pleasantly soft, and as they watched the two Spectres kissing, she caressed it with her thumb, exploring its contours. Unlike the other three women, she’d never been with anyone but Shepard, and though she couldn’t imagine wanting another bondmate, when it came to sex, she was definitely curious to learn more. And, she reflected, who better to undertake that study with than friends she cared for and trusted?

Sam responded to her touch, leaning over onto the asari’s shoulder, and Liara reached up to run her hand through the specialist’s short, dark hair. The dark-skinned human purred happily, but neither of them were quite ready to take things further yet. Not when there were such delightful things to watch first.

Shepard had opened up Ashley’s uniform shirt, and bending the marine back down on the couch, she started to lavish kisses on her taut stomach. The commander deftly dispensed with the other Spectre’s bra as well, and when her attentions moved to her full breasts, Ashley let out a groan. Against her stomach, she could already feel Shepard growing stiffer, and even as the commander kept sucking on her breasts, she mustered the self-control to undo the buttons of Shepard’s uniform shirt. She left the garment on though, instead slipping Shepard’s plain black bra off from underneath it. Ashley had gotten a kinky little thrill out of fucking Sam while the specialist was still in uniform, but this, being taken by her old CO in her Alliance blues, was an even more deliciously taboo thought.

With her mouth continuing to explore Ashley’s breasts, Shepard slid her hand down between the marine’s legs, stroking her sex through the layers of cloth. Her partner responded nicely, biting her lip as she tried to choke back a gasp, and Shepard unfastened Ash’s pants so she could get better access. The marine had a small strip of black hair above her pussy, and as Shepard ran her hand through it, Ashley spread herself, eager for more of the red-head’s touch.

“Fuck,” Ashley panted as the commander’s fingers found her clit, running up and down its swollen length. As skillful as her girlfriend was, Shepard seemed to be her match, her strokes firm and constant even as she resumed kissing her breasts. Reaching up, Ashley unbuttoned the older Spectre’s pants. The outline of her erection was now clearly visible against her black boxers, and Ashley reached inside them, grasping the heavy length in her hand.

Shepard groaned at the warm pressure, and Ashley asked seductively, “Does that feel good, skipper? You want to get this inside of me? Feel me squeeze you until you pop?”

“What do you think, marine?”, Shepard growled and with a series of swift motions, she yanked Ashley’s pants and her own boxers the rest of the way off. The marine responded by running her hand up and down the length of her lover’s cock, spreading the wetness gathering on the top of the head all around it. She’d wanted to make sure Shepard was ready to fuck her, but since that didn’t seem to be an issue, she decided to get to the main event, guiding her commander towards her waiting entrance.

The other Spectre took hold of Ashley’s hips, gasping softly as the tip of her cock slid into the wet pussy spread out for her. With Liara, she would have gone more slowly, but she suspected that her fellow soldier preferred it hard and fast, a suspicion that was validated when Ashley took hold of her firm buttocks and pulled her all the way inside in a single, long stroke. The warmth of her channel enveloped Shepard, and as she started to thrust, she kissed her lover hard, a fierce gesture of affection that confirmed the tenor of their fucking.

As Shepard pounded into her girlfriend, Sam could feel her body flushing with desire. One powerful Spectre was hot enough but two of them together was simply electric. One of her hands squeezed Liara’s shoulder while her other was drifting under her shirt, massaging her own breast.

Sitting next to her, Liara smiled with vicarious pride. She loved her bondmate’s strength and watching the effect it had on Sam was definitely arousing for her as well. As the specialist rubbed herself, Liara unfastened her uniform pants, sliding her hand inside them but not going below her waist. “I take it you are enjoying the show,” she purred, leaning over so that her small tongue could run along the human’s ear while she spoke.

“Definitely,” Sam gasped even as her attention was suddenly yanked back to the archeologist.

“I see,” the asari continued, “And would you, perhaps, like some relief while you’re watching it.” She let her fingertips drift just a little bit lower. Sam was completely shaved and Liara was easily able to glide over her pussy lips without touching her clit.

Samantha swallowed hard, managing to stammer out, “Oh hell, yes.”

The archeologist got down off the couch and knelt between Sam’s legs, pulling her slacks and silky black panties off together. She knew this position was normally regarded as submissive, but right then, Liara felt anything but, relishing the power she held over the desperate human. Her hot breath covered the specialist’s sex and she let her words build the anticipation between them. “And what, precisely, would you like me to do?”, she asked, one finger sliding along her partner’s inner thigh without touching anything that Sam really needed touched.

“Eat me,” she pleaded. “I wanna feel your tongue on me so badly.” In front of her, Shepard had flipped Ashley onto her stomach, grasping her hips and fucking her even more vigorously, and as her girlfriend moaned with raw lust, Sam was desperate for any stimulation of her own. Liara wasn’t starting yet though, and the specialist decided to beg. “Please, Liara,” she whimpered, “I’ll do anything, just please...”

“Since you asked so nicely…” Bending down, the archeologist ran her tongue up Sam’s thigh. The human’s musky flavor was already coating her skin and Liara enjoyed sampling it as she made her way to her pussy. She dipped inside for a second and Sam let out a little strangled sound as the asari entered her.

“My clit, please,” the specialist implored her, spreading herself with her hand to give Liara a better view of her swollen bud. The asari withdrew her tongue, moving it up and pulling the head of her clitoris between her dark lips. Sam shuddered with pleasure, her thighs tightening around Liara’s head even as her eyes stayed fixed on the show in front of her.

From their new position, Shepard was able to fuck even deeper into Ashley while enjoying an excellent view of the marine’s fantastic ass, and with each stroke, she could feel herself moving closer to the edge. She didn’t want to be selfish though, and she held back as best she could, focusing on bringing Ashley pleasure first.

“Fuck yes, ma’am,” the marine urged her, her channel tightening as Shepard’s cock kept hitting all the right spots. “Take me hard,” she pleaded, “Take me…”

Her words turned into an incoherent cry as Shepard made a particularly powerful thrust deep inside her, her stroke pushing Ashley forcefully over the edge. The marine’s pussy spasmed around her old commander, and as her body shook in Shepard’s strong grasp, the cock inside her began to pulse. Shepard let the first few shots fill up her lover’s sex, but even though standard-issue Alliance birth control meant that pregnancy wasn’t an issue, she wanted to give the other two women a bit of a show. With a groan, she pulled out, stroking her sensitive cock as more spurts of her thick release made a sticky mess of Ashley, covering her firm ass and lower back.

Watching Shepard coming all over her girlfriend, Sam began to lose control as well. Her hands gripped Liara’s sensitive crest and her hips started squeezing around the asari. Liara was relentless, only sucking harder on her clit in response, and when two of her slim fingers pushed into Sam’s pussy, the human went rigid, her back arching as the most adorable yelps of pleasure spilled past her lips.

Samantha slumped exhausted into the sofa cushions and Liara stood up, giving the human a gentle kiss along with a taste of her own fluids. Between her legs, the archeologist’s own, untouched azure was pulsing with need, but she still felt a certain satisfaction at the sight of the panting specialist. Over on the other couch, Shepard had pulled Ashley’s body to her for a brief embrace, but she now turned back to her bondmate.

“How’re you doing there, sweetheart?”, she asked, concerned that Liara was the only one of them who hadn’t come yet.

The asari licked her lips clean of what was left of Sam’s release. “I am certainly enjoying myself,” she say coyly, “But I believe that I could use some more attention.”

“She earned it,” Samantha mumbled from the couch, her palm cupping her own tingling sex.

“Why don’t you give her a hand?”, Shepard told her erstwhile partner, deciding it was time for them to switch.

“Mm, you’ll like that,” Sam agreed, “She already knew how to fuck when we met, but I’m the one who taught her how to eat pussy.”

Ashley grinned at Liara. “And a fine job she did of it, too.”

“Show me.” Slowly and deliberately, Liara began to unfasten her long white coat, tossing it to the floor before moving on to her other garments. As inch after inch of her lovely blue skin was revealed, she could feel every eye in the room moving to her. Once, she had been nervous about the prospect of being seen naked by one human and the thought of three of them gazing at her like this would have been mortifying.

Not anymore. She had taught Shepard to accept her new body, but the Spectre had given her a similar lesson two years earlier. Her bondmate had showed her that there nothing wrong with being desired and as she peeled off her lacy, white panties to reveal an azure glistening with her arousal, she found she enjoyed the hunger she was inspiring in everyone watching her.

Unable to resist the sight of her naked bondmate, Shepard pulled her into her arms for a lingering kiss. At the feel of Liara’s smooth skin against her, she felt her cock stiffening once more, and she started running her hands over the asari’s beautiful body, caressing her spine and cupping her soft ass cheeks. “You feel so good,” she whispered, planting a nipping kiss along her neck that made Liara’s knees go weak.

Still, the archeologist forced herself to demur, purring back, “Patience, love. Ashley had something to show me, and besides, I think Sam would like some of your care right now.”

Trailing a teasing finger along the asari’s nipple, Shepard willingly slid out of her arms. She knew that she and Liara would have their time before the night was done and so she went to join Sam on the sofa, allowing Ashley to take her place for now.

As Liara’s soft lips met her own, Ashley could hardly believe how far the two of them had come. Once, long ago, she’d been suspicious of the asari. She hadn’t been sure of her loyalties and had worried about the idea of the first human Spectre dating an alien. While that had been plain stupid, it had also stopped her from paying attention to just how pretty the archeologist was. Her soft curves, her coy smile, her bright blue eyes: Ashley could definitely see what her commandeer fell for, and as she started running her hands over the smooth skin that was offered to her, she was excited to get a taste for herself.

Liara gave Ashley another kiss before leading her to the couch, laying down so that the Spectre could more easily crawl between her legs even while Shepard turned her attentions to Sam. The specialist had recovered from her post-orgasmic haze, and before the commander could sit down on the couch, Sam reached out and grabbed her slick cock, the rigid organ still covered in a mixture of the two Spectre’s fluids.

Sam ran her hand over the shaft, and when Shepard gasped approvingly, the specialist purred, “I think I’ll try a taste of that if you don’t mind.” Bending down, she guided the slippery organ between her dark lips, enjoying the mixture of flavors she found coating it, Ashley’s familiar, delicious taste and Shepard’s more exotic fluids mixing in her mouth.

As the specialist took her cock deep into her mouth, Shepard groaned with pleasure but through her lust, a question occurred to her. “How did a girl like you get so good at that?”, she asked.

The specialist pulled off of her to answer. “I had a girlfriend or two who really liked to role-play with their strap-ons.” Shepard nodded even as Sam released her hold on her shaft. “Right now, though,” the specialist added, “I think I’m interested in putting that thing somewhere else besides my mouth.”

“I think I can accommodate that request, specialist.” After pulling off what was left of their shirts, Shepard lifted her lover onto her lap, facing her in the other direction so that they could both enjoy the action on the other sofa even while they fucked.

From her reclining position, Liara had an excellent view when Shepard began sliding her cock along the back of Sam’s ass, her other hand playing with the specialist’s breasts as she did. As enticing a sight as that was though, it was hard for Liara to focus on it when Ashley was making her way steadily upwards, her strong hands massaging the asari’s scaled skin even as her mouth closed in on her azure. Liara hadn’t been joking about needing the attention and as a tongue flicked out to caress her swollen inner scales, the archeologist let out a sharp sigh.

Liara tasted delicious, Ashley thought. She had definitely learned to enjoy eating pussy, but that was more of an acquired taste. The asari, though, she took to right away, and as the marine slid her tongue into her azure, she couldn’t get enough of the sweet liquid that filled her mouth. Still, though, she knew it would take more than that to get Liara off, and so even as she kept tongue-fucking her old teammate, she brought her thumb up to the asari’s surprisingly easy-to-find clit and started rubbing little circles over it.

Her bondmate exhaled as Ashley found her bud, and at that throaty sound, Shepard’s patience started failing her. Angling her hips, she slid the head of her cock into the specialist’s pussy, grunting as she felt her lover opening up for her. Sam was still nice and wet after her climax, and though she was tight, it only took a few strokes before Shepard was buried comfortably inside her, the specialist moaning, “Jesus, yes,” at the penetration.

The commander started slowly, making little thrusts inside Sam as she nibbled on the back of her ear. Her lover’s pussy felt so good, and she wanted to savor their time together, particularly with the excellent show she was being treated to in the meantime. Liara’s back was arched, her eyes closed as she pressed the marine’s head into her crotch, encouraging her to keep licking. Shepard had never seen anyone as beautiful as Liara and the view she had of her right then was both unbearably sexy and one she didn’t usually get to enjoy from that particular vantage point. Her cock started to ache with wanting and she began to thrust deeper, enjoying the way that Sam moaned each time she hit new spots inside her.

Liara was clearly close now, and as Ashley shifted her mouth to her clit, she felt the asari’s hips pressing against her face. Her own sex was starting to throb again too, the satisfaction of Shepard’s fucking being replaced with renewed need, and as she licked the hard little bundle of nerves in her mouth, she slid her hand down between her legs. Before she could stroke herself for very long, though, Liara came undone, her longer-building need too strong to be denied. Her hips lifted up off the couch and she cried out as a fresh flood of her sweet fluids covered Ashley’s face.

The Spectre lapped it up eagerly, thrusting her fingers into her own soaked pussy as she did, but before she could get close to another peak, Liara reached down and ran a promissory finger over her lips. “I wouldn’t do that,” she told the marine. “I’m sure we’ll be able to come up with something much better for you soon. Just let me help those two to finish and then we’ll take care of you.”

Reluctantly stopping for now, Ashley watched with fascination as the asari got up from the couch and walked over to where Shepard was taking her girlfriend. Liara knelt down in front of the two naked humans, and even as Sam’s eyes widened, the archeologist’s tongue darted out, licking both the front of the specialist’s pussy and the shaft that was pounding into it.

At the feeling of Liara’s mouth on her length, Shepard began losing control. Sam felt so good already, and the addition of sensation was more than she could stand. Abandoning all restraint, she sped up once again, one hand gripping the specialist’s plump breast while the other used her thigh to better control the tempo of their fucking. Her thumb stroked Sam’s nipple, and it only took a few more thrusts before Shepard felt her partner begin to buck wildly above her.

The asari’s tongue painted a long stroke down the commander’s cock, and she followed Sam into climax, more of her fluids pouring into the specialist’s pussy with each stroke she made. Her strong hands pulled Sam down onto her, the Spectre burying herself as deeply as she could go even while Liara kept licking the two lovers. In spite of her previous climax, this new stimulation was making the commander’s orgasm incredibly intense, and after her cock finally stopped pulsing, she could only collapse, spent, against Sam’s back.

Liara stood up, sharing a brief kiss with Samantha before giving a longer one to her commander. Shepard’s green eyes were lidded now, and a lazy, happy grin was covering her face. “Goddamn it, you two,” she muttered, “That was incredible.”

“I am glad,” Liara smiled. “However, Ashley and I still haven’t gotten as much care as you two, and I was thinking that now we might explore some of those combinations that Samantha mentioned.” Liara gave her bondmate a naughty look before adding, “I just hope that you aren’t entirely worn out yet.”

At Liara’s words, Shepard’s eyes widened with anticipation and as the Spectre’s cock started to stiffen once more inside of her, Sam doubted that exhaustion was going to be a problem just yet.


	10. Ashley, Samantha, and Liara, Part 2

As soon as Liara started to talk about combinations, Shepard could immediately feel her seemingly-sated libido start to rally. Her cock jumped a little bit inside of Sam, and as the specialist let out a gasp of delight at the feeling, she could tell she wasn’t alone.

“I’m thinking we should move this to the bedroom,” the commander suggested, trying her best to think rationally in spite of her desire. “These couches are a little small for more than two of us at once.”

“Sounds good,” Samantha agreed, the tremors of lust in her voice unmistakable. “I‘d like to pick up something in there anyway.”

The specialist lifted herself off of Shepard, but even as the commander was groaning at the loss of her pussy, Liara caught her bondmate’s lips, pulling her to her feet and into an affectionate embrace.

“Did you enjoy Specialist Traynor?”, Liara whispered in her ear, licking along its outer ridge as she spoke. “It certainly seemed as if you did.”

“No doubt,” the commander conceded, “But that doesn’t mean I’m not going to want you too. You know there’s no one that makes me hotter.”

“I do,” the asari agreed, a shiver of desire running through her body at the want in Shepard’s voice. “But I still want you to remind me of it soon.”

While the bondmates enjoyed a moment together, Sam went to check in on her own lover. Ashley was practically panting with need when she kissed her, and the specialist cooed, “Aw, poor Ash. It looks we need to take care of you again.”

“No fucking doubt,” Ashley quickly agreed, taking her lover’s hand and more or less yanking her in the direction of the bedroom. Their friends followed, and when they saw the impressive, king-sized bed waiting for them there, Shepard smirked.

“Are you two sure this is the first time you’ve had this kind of company?”, she asked.

“Yeah,” Sam laughed, “But it’s nice to have the space to get energetic.” She headed over to a dresser at the far side of the room. “Why don’t you two make Ashley comfortable? I’ll only be a second.”

The pair of them guided the marine down onto the bed, Shepard laying in front of her, with Liara behind. The commander’s hands began stroking Ashley’s toned body and seconds later, she felt her the asari’s arms loops around to meet them, blue lips pressing against the back of her neck even as her two comrades shared her breasts.

“Christ, you two feel good,” the brunette mumbled as Shepard kissed her collarbone.

“I told you it would be worth waiting,” Liara reminded her, her hand drifting down over the swell of Ashley’s still-sticky ass and between her legs. The Spectre’s breath sharpened as her friend’s finger-tips slid inside her, and that was before she saw Sam coming back towards the bed. The specialist had retrieved her favorite toy and as she slid the short end of the thick, fake cock into a pussy still wet with Shepard’s come, Ashley shivered with anticipation.

Sam purred as she ran her hand up and down the length of the toy, getting used to the way the sense-transmitting function stimulated her clit, making it feel almost as if she, like Shepard, really had a cock. The specialist motioned for Liara to move, and her friend made way for her, pulling her fingers out of Ash and rolling over to the other side of the bed. The specialist positioned herself behind her girlfriend, but before she could enter her, she twitched as she felt Shepard’s hand wrap around her shaft.

“Let me,” the commander’s offered, kissing Ashley’s lips even while she guided Sam into the other Spectre’s waiting pussy.

“Oh, Ash,” the specialist groaned as she slid inside her gorgeous girlfriend. Her lover’s sex was sopping wet, her own considerable arousal and Shepard’s earlier climax making it delightfully easy to push into her.

Ashley was already close to the edge from Shepard and Liara’s teasing as well as her own, earlier self-pleasure, and as Sam started to take her, she guessed it wouldn’t be long before she lost control. It was a suspicion that became a certainty when Shepard started up again. The commander’s fingers sought out her clit, rubbing the throbbing point while her mouth began sucking on her rock-hard nipples. Liara meanwhile was laying behind her commander, and when Shepard slid a leg back for her, she eagerly accepted it, wrapping her thighs around the human so that she could press her damp azure against her bondmate’s sweaty skin.

To reward Shepard’s consideration, Liara reached down to grasp her sticky erection, stroking it slowly, but not trying to build her towards another climax just yet. This was Ashley’s turn, and if the words spilling out of the captain’s lips were any indication, she was enjoying it quite a bit.

“Fuck that’s good,” the Spectre panted, energetically pushing her hips back against Sam’s thrusts. “So fucking good. Give me more. God, I want more.”

“Aw, you like that baby?”, the specialist cooed in her ear as she pushed as far she could into her girlfriend. “Are you going to come for me? Come all over my fat cock?”

“Hell, yes, I...” Just then, Shepard pressed particularly hard on the marine’s clit even as Sam bottomed out inside her, and Ashley did just what she’d said she would, a flood of her juices spilling out all over Sam’s shaft as she arched her back, the ecstatic Spectre pressing her tit further into Shepard’s mouth.

Sam didn’t relent though, fucking Ash hard through each blissful convulsion of her climax, but when the marine’s tremors at last stopped, Liara reached across the mass of sweaty bodies to place a hand on the specialist’s thigh. “Enough,” she told her, “Ashley has had her fun. Now, I would like mine.”

Ashley nodded wearily in agreement and, eager for a shot at the asari’s tight azure, Sam pulled out. “Love,” Liara purred to Shepard as the marine got out of the way, “Do you think that you could get Sam cleaned up for me?” In truth, she didn’t mind Ashley’s fluids on the specialist’s shaft, but though Liara wanted her bondmate to take her later, until then she didn’t want Shepard to feel excluded.

"Sure thing, sweetheart.” Shepard slid down the massive bed, bringing herself face to face with the toy. It was remarkably life-like, the same color as Sam’s skin and with a slit in the head that she licked before taking the top of the thing into her mouth.

At the sight of her cock disappearing between the commander’s full lips, Sam twitched, the pressure combined with the sheer erotic power of the image nearly enough to make her come on the spot. She held back as best she could, but as Shepard started to suck her, Liara reached down between the red-head’s legs and slid two fingers inside her bondmate. The Spectre gasped at the penetration, her mouth tightened around Sam, and the sight and the feeling were too much for the specialist. Her hips jerked and a desperate mewl of pleasure escaped her lips as an unexpected orgasm shot through her.

When she felt Sam coming, Shepard kept on sucking her, surprised when a burst of the specialist’s musky fluids filled her mouth. The strap-on seemed to transmit her release down its length and Shepard didn’t miss the opportunity to get a nice taste of it, swallowing it down even while Liara kept playing with her pussy.

After a few shots though, she pulled off, letting the rest of Sam’s come dribble down her shaft while the specialist gave her and Liara a chagrinned look. “Sorry, I should have mentioned that it could do that.”

"No worries,” Shepard reassured her, “It’s pretty hot. But,” she chided the exhausted specialist, “Your, uh, eagerness has left Liara in the lurch.” As a woman, Sam wasn’t technically spent, but from the weak little panting sounds she was making just then, she also wasn’t quite up to more at the moment. “I guess I’ll just have to fill in for you,” Shepard added in a tone that suggested that that was definitely not going to be a hardship.

"Please do.” Liara was failing to keep the hunger out of her voice, her cool façade crumbling in the face of her need. She had only come once, and that was not going to be enough, not with all of this stimulation. The asari slid her fingers out of her bondmate, licking the tips clean while Shepard moved behind her. The Spectre’s erection was rock-hard once more and as it rubbed up and down along her ass crack, Liara couldn’t disguise her eagerness to have it inside her.

"Oh Goddess, Shepard,” she moaned, running her hand down the Spectre’s leg, “Take me. Please.”

At those words, the commander stopped teasing, and lining her cockhead up with Liara’s azure, she started to press into the warm wetness she loved so well. Ash and Sam had both felt fantastic around her, but no one could make her feel the way Liara did. It was like coming home to be inside her, giving Shepard a sense of wholeness that even above and beyond the pleasure made her intensely happy, and she whispered, “I love you, Liara,” as she sheathed herself inside her bondmate.

While the other couple began to make love, Ashley crawled up next to Sam. “My randy little specialist,” she laughed, kissing her on the ear. “You really couldn’t hold out, could you?”

“It was too good,” Sam gasped, “You, Shepard, all of it.”

“Well, it looks like I’ll just have to remind you how to fuck with some self-control,” Ashley teased, enjoying the fresh spark of arousal in Sam’s eyes that her words ignited.

Ashley got up from the bed and from the open box Sam had left on the dresser, she withdrew her own copy of the toy, this one longer, slimmer, and a better match for her lighter skin tones. The short end fit into her still-wet pussy easily and she got back onto the bed beyond Samantha, her position mirroring the commander’s and allowing the two couples to face each other when they fucked.

The marine slid her shaft in-between Sam’s legs, letting it glide back and forth over her bare pussy lips while her hands wrapped around the specialist’s breasts. She planted little kisses down her lover’s neck as she teased her opening, but she didn’t enter her just yet; Sam had been a bit impatient before, and now she could wait for more stimulation.

It wasn’t easy for Ashley to wait herself though, not with the pressure along the top of her shaft and the sight of Shepard taking her asari lover. The two of them moved with an impressive synchronicity and the passion between them was undeniable and infectious. It was intensely arousing to see, and when Sam whimpered, “Come on, Ash. Just do me. Pretty please,” the brunette Spectre decided to join in on the fun.

She began easing herself into the specialist’s wet pussy, but before she was all the way inside, she whispered to her, “I will. But while I do, I want you to show Liara how sorry you are that you didn’t get to fuck her.” Sam didn’t need much convincing. Even as Ashley filled her, she leaned across the bed to the beautiful asari, giving her a kiss while she used the hand that wasn’t clutching at the sheets to stroke her breasts.

Liara sighed happily as Shepard matched the kiss with one to the back of her crest and as Sam’s hand drifted down across her belly, she closed her eyes, just letting herself be lost in the sea of sensations she was receiving. Sam’s fingers reached the juncture of her legs, running over her clit along with the cock filling her, the specialist’s caresses surprisingly skilled given that Ashley was thrusting vigorously into her from behind. Shepard meanwhile had replaced Sam’s hands on her breasts, and when the human traced circles over the stiff nipples she found there, Liara couldn’t wait any more.

All night, she had been holding back the urge to meld. The depth of satisfaction she got from it was sometimes enough to leave her spent and Liara had wanted to draw out this evening, to make sure she could enjoy everything her partners had to offer, but now, she needed the joining. She needed Shepard not just inside her azure but inside her mind as well, and as the commander kept kissing along her crest and neck, Liara let her eyes go to black, reaching out without words to her bondmate.

“Always, sweetheart,” Shepard purred in response, burying herself especially deep inside Liara as she admitted her into her thoughts. The asari’s overwhelming love, her desire to share everything with Shepard: her body, her life, and this delicious experience, filled the commander, and she sent that same warmth back to her, reminding the archeologist that no one was more precious to her.

Of course, emotion wasn’t the only thing Shepard got to share. The feeling of being filled by her lengthy cock, of Sam’s fingers playing along Liara’s clit, of the commander’s hands on her breasts, were also being gifted to her. It was an overwhelming flood of sensations and Shepard knew she would finish once more, a massive climax building in her body, and she sped up her thrusts, wanting to give and receive every ounce of the pleasure that she could first.

The powerful strokes were too much for Liara’s needy azure, and it was only a few timeless moments before Shepard felt the asari’s orgasm begin to spill out of her mind, her bliss washing over the commander and sending her spiraling along with her. Clutching Liara close to her while she lost control, the human came hard. Even though she’d already climaxed repeatedly, this final orgasm, fueled by the meld, was the most intense yet, her cock pulsing over and over into Liara, filling up the asari’s azure with a huge amount of her come even as her bondmate’s release coated her shaft and dripped out onto her thatch of red public hair.

Watching the two bondmates coming together, Ashley could feel the patience she’d preached to Sam start to fail her in spite of her best efforts to control herself. “Does that look good to you?”, she teased the specialist as she gripped her hips for a series of short, strong thrusts. “You want me to do that to you? Fill up your greedy little pussy?”

“Bloody hell, Ash,” Sam panted, “You know I do.” She loved the powerful way the Spectre was pounding inside her, along with the hunger in her voice as she took her, and in spite of her many orgasms, the horny specialist was on the verge of yet another one. This night had been a dream come true and all she wanted to do now was climax one more time and feel Ash do the same for her. Her hand dropped between her own legs, rubbing her clit along with Ashley’s shaft, a motion her girlfriend didn’t fail to notice.

“Aw,” she purred, “You want to come, cutie? I’ll make you come.” The marine slammed into her with renewed force and as Sam pinched her own clit, the specialist did as Ashley promised. She cried out her bliss, her pussy rippling around the Spectre, and her lover replied by letting go of her own restraint, dragging the head of her fake cock along Sam’s inner walls as she pushed herself to join her.

Shepard was still buried deep inside of her, but Liara and her bondmate were quite satisfied, largely content to just watch the rest of the delightful show unfolding in front of them as the meld finished dissolving. Still, as she heard Ashley crying out, the asari was seized by a sudden, curious impulse with regard to the toy they were using. Reaching between her friend’s legs, she guided Ashley out of Sam’s pussy, running her hand up and down the warm shaft even as the marine started to come.

Ashley was surprised when Liara took hold of her, but she was too far gone for it to affect her climax, especially when the asari’s hot palm felt so good wrapped around her. She exploded in the intrigued scientist’s hand, pulses of her fluids shooting out to paint trails along Sam’s lower lips and stomach while others reached Liara’s breasts, streaking across their swell and even covering her dark blue nipples.

The commander watched in rapt fascination as the erotic sight of Ashley’s climax inspired a final few spurts of her own release to spill into Liara, but she was too spent for any more than that. Instead, she just kissed the asari’s cheek while reaching out to stroke her fellow Spectre’s face as her climax subsided. Liara tilted her lips towards Shepard and the commander caught them, spending the next few minutes simply kissing and caressing her bondmate even while Ashley and Sam did the same, the two couples needing time to come down from such an intense experience.

It was Ashley who spoke first, the marine breathing out, “Well, that was pretty goddamn incredible.”

“Definitely,” Sam panted, the specialist having come so much that she was worried she might be dehydrated, “Though I think I might have wound up being a bit selfish.”

“Do not worry,” Liara reassured her. “We all seem to have been well-satisfied.”

“Of course, if you’re still feeling bad, you can make it up to us tomorrow morning,” Ashley smirked before turning back to her friends, “At least if you two want to stay the night that is.”

“After that?” Shepard smiled happily. “Of course we’ll stay. Besides, we’ve got Aethyta babysitting until tomorrow afternoon anyway.”

“Just what did you tell your nosy father-in-law you were up to?”, Ashley asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Couples night with you two,” the commander told her, keeping on the best straight face she could manage while still nestled inside of Liara’s azure. “And we planned to be out pretty late so it made sense to crash here.”

“It is technically true,” Liara offered with a wry grin. Shepard was slowly going soft inside of her, but she still loved feeling her there, of keeping their connection even while they joked with their very intimate friends.

“I guess,” Sam conceded. “Even if it was more of a night in after dinner.”

“Technicalities,” Shepard laughed. “The important thing now is that mission security isn’t compromised.”

“Aethyta wouldn’t approve?”, Sam asked. “She hardly seems the prudish type.”

“She would do worse that disapprove,” Liara informed the specialist. “She’d be thrilled. She might even feel the need to compare this to her own experiences. In great detail.”

“Well then,” Ashley told the commander solemnly, “I agree that this situation should definitely remain classified. Spectre-level clearance required for access to the files and all that. And as for these two non-Spectre’s,” she added with a kiss to her lover’s neck, “I’m sure we can find some way to persuade them to keep quiet about it.”

Liara nuzzled back into her bondmate’s arms. “And I am certain we look forward to your diligent efforts.” Quite certain, she added to herself as Shepard’s lips met the back of her crest, quite certain indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the many people who've been reading this story (Seriously, so many), and please leave feedback if you're so inclined.


	11. Liara, Role Reversal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since ostensibly finishing this story, I’ve continued to get a lot of really positive feedback along with suggestions, and I wanted to give you all another chapter based in part on some them. This one is a bit of a role reversal, with Liara being the one with the, ahem, issue and Shepard giving her some help. I hope you like it.

To say that Liara T’Soni was nervous would have been a severe understatement. The young asari’s stomach was tied into a knot so tight that she could barely breath but in spite of her fear, she didn’t turn her away. Her whole life, she’d been held back by what she was and tonight might be her last chance to overcome that.

At the sound of the door sliding open behind her, Shepard turned, smiling when she saw who was standing in the entranceway. Her blossoming relationship with Liara had become the brightest part of a time otherwise dominated by the grim hunt for Saren and with the weight of their imminent arrival on Ilos hanging over her head, she was more glad than ever to see the woman she had come to love.

"Hey,” she told the archeologist, “What can I do for you?”

"Shepard.” Liara tried her best to keep her voice level. “Over the last weeks, we have been growing closer and I… I didn’t want us to go on this mission without showing you how I feel.”

The commander got up from her desk chair, her pulse quickening at her girlfriend’s words. “Liara,” she asked, “Do you mean…”

"Yes.” The asari gave her a nervous little smile. “I want to join with you as lovers. If you want me, that is,” she added hastily.

"Oh, I do.” Shepard closed the distance to the asari, bringing her fingers up to her cheek. The scaled skin there was smooth to the touch and when she caressed it, a small purr escaped Liara’s throat. “Very much. Do you know how long I’ve been thinking about what it would be like to kiss you?”

"Would you like to demonstrate?” Liara’s expression was somewhere between innocent and sultry, but either way, Shepard found it highly arousing.

"Definitely.” The Spectre leaned in, gripping the back of Liara’s crest and pulling her closer. Her lips were so soft, and in response to the human’s prompting, they slid open, allowing her tongue entry. She ran it over Liara’s own, the asari moaning softly as the kiss went on. Liara had dreamed of this moment for weeks now, and the sheer delight of it was rapidly obliterating her fears.

And then it started. As Shepard’s hands ran over her face, Liara felt the familiar stirrings in her lower body, and she broke the kiss, biting down on her lower lip as she tried to hold back her response.

As Liara pulled back, Shepard took a deep breath, trying to settle her own hormones down and take care of the inexperienced archeologist. “Are you all right?”, she asked. “We can stop if you need to.”

"I… I don’t want that,” the asari stammered. “I just needed a moment.”

Shepard nodded and Liara leaned over to kiss her once more, beginning to explore the human’s body with her hands, hoping that if she focused on her girlfriend, it would stop her body’s cravings from overwhelming her. One by one, she undid the buttons on the Spectre’s uniform shirt, leaving her in only a plain black bra. Her girlfriend’s skin was a creamy white color, doted with little freckles, and Liara knelt down in front of her, running her tongue over its delicious expanse. Shepard sighed happily, and her hands went to the back of Liara’s crest, stroking it encouragingly.

Reaching up, Liara found herself fumbling with the clasp of the Spectre’s bra, mercifully managing to get it open before she embarrassed herself too badly. Her new lover’s breasts were slightly smaller then her own but firm and perfectly formed and Liara couldn’t resist taking one of them in her mouth, sucking on the pink nipple that topped it. Shepard’s neck arched and she moaned softly in response, a surprisingly gentle sound coming from such a powerful warrior.

Liara’s first explorations were tentative, but what she lacked in experience, she more than made up for in enthusiasm and it wasn’t long before Shepard felt an intense urge to reciprocate. Extending a hand down, she guided Liara back to her feet and led the young asari to her small bed.

“I’m sorry it’s not bigger,” she apologized as she began unzipping her jumpsuit, “But we can make do.”

“It will be fine,” Liara managed to reply, swiftly becoming distracted by the way Shepard’s hands were caressing her smooth skin. The commander was starting slowly, just brushing lightly over her body, but it was already enough to make her crazy. Shepard was clearly practiced at this and as she finished undressing Liara, leaving only her white panties covering her nakedness, she could feel her arousal tightening in her lower belly, clawing it’s way back to the surface. She swallowed hard, trying to keep it under control, but then Shepard closed her mouth around a soft, blue breast and her body betrayed her. Her hips shuddered and a wave of nausea replaced her pleasure as she fought to keep the change her instincts craved from starting.

Her lover sensed her distress and she brought her lips up to Liara’s neck, kissing it gently as she asked, “Sweetheart, now I can tell something’s wrong. What is it?”

"I, it is nothing,” she stammered. “Nothing is wrong. This is just new, that’s all.”

"Well, then we can slow down,” Shepard promised her, “But this seems like more than that. Are you sick?”

Liara’s impulse was to lie once more, but she couldn’t do it. The reassurance she saw in the Spectre’s green eyes combined with the implausibility of any story she might fabricate persuaded her to at last let go of the secret she’d been carrying for so long.

"Shepard,” she began tentatively, “I told you that I have not done this before, but not the real reason why. I… I am not like other asari.”

"I know you’re a, what did you call it, a pureblood,” Shepard told her, “But I don’t care about that.”

"That’s because you don’t know what it means,” Liara blurted out, reaching for her discarded jumpsuit as panic temporarily overcame her. “This was a mistake. I cannot do this. I thought I could but I can’t.”

"Wait,” Shepard implored her. Liara’s desire had been unmistakable and the commander at least wanted the whole story before she left. “Please. Maybe I can help you with whatever this is if you just tell me.”

Liara took a deep breath, pushing past the shame that threatened to overwhelm her. “Very well. You know that my people reproduce through our mental bond, but that was not always the case. Tens of thousands of years ago, we were different. In some respects we were like other species, but our anatomy was more… flexible. When the ancient asari took lovers, one member of the pair would adapt her body so that she could impregnate her partner.”

"That is no longer the case, except… except that sometimes, a pureblood is a throwback to that time, genetically programmed to take on that role with other asari or women of other species.” She bowed her head, unable to look at Shepard as she continued. “To my people, it is a disgusting atavism, one of the reasons that purebloods are so reviled. And I am such a throwback.”

A small tear escaped the archeologist’s eye but Shepard kissed it away. “Hey,” she said softly, “It’s okay. Let me see if I understand. You’re saying you have a…”

"Yes.” Liara’s voice was barely audible. “A penis. Not most of them time, but when I’m sexually aroused, at least with the right partner, my body changes unless I can control it. I though I could but you… the way you make me feel, it’s too much.”

"Then don’t.” Liara looked up at her, and Shepard explained, “Don’t fight it.” The archeologist starred in disbelief, and she continued, “Look, I don’t care what other asari think about this. I love you, Liara, and I already knew your body was different from a human’s. This isn’t a problem for me.”

Liara started to say something else, but this time, Shepard was waiting, leaning over and catching her lips for another kiss. This one she kept shorter, but when she ended it, she moved her mouth to the asari’s face, planting a series of smaller ones on her adorable blue freckles. “I mean it,” she whispered, “If you still want me, then don’t worry about holding back, because I want all of you.”

The archeologist’s mouth hung open, unable to believe what she was hearing. Could Shepard really be willing to be with her in spite of her curse? It hardly seemed possible, and yet the Spectre was already starting to touch her again, her hands reaching down to the asari’s underwear.

"Do you want me to take these off?”, Shepard asked, and when the archeologist managed to choke out an assent, she was stripped bare, her wet azure exposed to the Spectre’s gaze. Shepard’s fingers went to its center, brushing over her swollen clit, and at her touch, Liara felt the strain in her body begin once more.

Shepard bent down, moving her hand out of the way so that her mouth could replace it. She’d been with asari before, and for now, everything looked much the same. It tasted the same too, a warm, sweet liquid meeting her tongue when it darted out to run over the scientist’s entrance. Liara’s hips bucked against her mouth and when she felt her lover started to pull back once more, she urged, “Don’t do that, sweetheart. Change for me, and I promise I’ll take good care of you.”

"Can you… can you not look?”, Liara asked softly, her shame clearly still present even if it was receding a little.

"Of course.” Shepard slid up alongside the asari, kissing her deeply as her hand came to rest on her inner thigh. “Now just relax and trust me.”

As Shepard caressed her calf, her other arm wrapped around the asari’s body and Liara felt some of the tension begin to leave her body. Instead of fighting it, this time she gave in to her natural inclination, a sense of blissful relief spreading through her lower body as she did.

"Can I look now?”, Shepard asked as Liara relaxed down into the mattress. Her lover nodded and the change the Spectre saw was remarkable. Growing out from the archeologist’s azure was a lengthy erection, the smooth skin a dark blue color.

Liara had turned away to avoid facing herself, but Shepard had no such qualms. She wrapped one hand around the shaft and squeezed gently, enjoying the throbbing warmth of the organ in her hand. At her touch, Liara exhaled sharply, and the commander whispered to her, “There. Doesn’t that feel nice?” She started sliding up and down the shaft while brushing her thumb over the swollen head at it’s top. “There’s nothing wrong with you, sweetheart.” Liara opened her mouth to object, and but before she could, Shepard repeated, “Nothing.”

To make her point clear, she dropped back down, using her hand to guide Liara between her full, red, lips. The asari still tasted much the same and when Shepard sucked on the tip of her cock, she was rewarded with a few more drops of that sweet, clear liquid.

Even as she watched her commander’s head bobbing up and down on her, Liara could hardly believe her eyes. Only in her most private, shameful fantasies had she imagined the beautiful commander doing something like this for her, and now that it was happening, it was better than she could’ve dreamed. The heat of Shepard’s mouth and the pressure she was applying was driving the asari absolutely wild. Along with the forbidden eroticism of the image in front of her, it was almost unbearable and the only sounds she could manage were a series of gasps and whimpers, her hands clutching at the sheets and Shepard’s hair as she was pleasured. She could feel her shaft aching, already desperate for release, but she tried to restrain herself. It was one thing for the commander to use her mouth on her, but to actually ask her to let Liara climax this way was too much.

Sensing her lover’s hesitation, Shepard pulled up, replacing her tongue with her hand, slowly stroking the hot flesh as she asked, “What’s wrong? Don’t you want to come for me?”

"It’s disgusting,” Liara gasped, “Can’t make you…”

"Oh, I don’t think so,” the Specter disagreed, guiding the slippery tip of Liara’s erection up so she could run it over her bare breasts, “I think it would be pretty damn sexy.”

That was more than she could take. The sight and feel of Shepard along with her words melted away what was left of Liara’s resistance, and she erupted, spurts of hot fluid pouring out of her and coating the commander’s creamy breasts and hard, pink nipples. Shepard leaned down, taking the next shot on her cheek before she got the pulsing organ in her mouth once more, eagerly swallowing the rest of Liara’s climax. Her tongue kept swirling around the head, coaxing out everything the asari had to give her with strokes that almost felt too good on her increasingly sensitive skin.

When she was finally done, her lover pulled up alongside her, an unbearably sultry smile covering her pretty face, and she ran one finger along her cheek, gathering up the spare bit of Liara’s release and sucking it off. “Like I said,” she purred, “Sexy. Besides, I like the way you taste.”

"Shepard,” the asari sputtered, “I… I have no idea what to say.”

"Say you’re not done yet,” she grinned while using the sheets to clean herself up a little bit. She knew other asari were capable of multiple climaxes, and it was something she hoped that her new lover’s penis didn’t preclude.

"No,” Liara assured her commander, “I am not.” The intensity of her attraction to Shepard was more than sufficient to maintain her change for now, a thought which no longer bothered her quite so much, and she asked, “What did you want to do next?”

"To have you inside me,” Shepard replied, and at her words, she could see Liara’s cock twitch, even the idea enough to provoke a physical response in her lover.

"Goddess, yes,” Liara replied quickly. She still felt as if she was in a dream, and if that’s what this was, then she intended to make the most of it. “Let me see the rest of you.”

"As you wish,” Shepard told her, enjoying the hunger she heard in the asari’s voice along with the growing confidence. She could only imagine what it had been like for Liara, living with this secret for so long, and it made her immensely happy to be able to help her make her peace with it.

With an eager dispatch, the commander pulled off her pants and underwear together, watching Liara’s eyes stay glued to the skin that was being revealed. Once she was as nude as her lover, she took the asari’s hand and guided it between her legs. “We’re relatively similar,” she told Liara, as slim, blue fingers met short, red hair, “Humans just have less scales and more folds. But don’t worry,” she added, “I’ll show you what to do.”

As Shepard led her fingers downwards, Liara smiled at the slickness gathering around her lover’s sex, and when the commander caught her expression, she grinned back. “See, I told you,” she reminded the asari. “Not disgusting. Incredibly hot.”

Shepard pulled back the hood of her clit and the archeologist reached out tentatively, touching the hard point that was revealed. Her commander gasped, and Liara began rubbing her, encouraged by the little arch that appeared in her lover’s back as she did. “Goddess,” she marveled as her lover pressed her hips into her touch, “You are so beautiful.” The sight of the Spectre’s body on display just for her, her hard muscles tense with desire, streaks of the asari’s release still on her pale, freckled skin, was the most intensely sexy thing Liara had ever seen and between her legs, her erection was painfully stiff once more, yearning to be inside her lover.

The commander seemed to sense her desire because she took hold of Liara’s hand and led it down to her pussy.   “There,” she told her as the tips of her lover’s fingers begin to explore past her tight opening, “Get me ready. You’re pretty big.”

Liara didn’t need to be told twice and even as she buried her digits inside her lover, just the thought of her cock replacing them in that wet warmth was enough to make her pulse with need. With her free hand, she caressed the Spectre’s curves, tracing the swell of her firm ass, noting the little scar just below her hip bone from some old battle and pressing a kiss on it. The commander pushed back against her thrusts, urging her to go faster, and Liara was only too happy to comply, drawing her fingers along the human’s inner walls as she tried to learn what she liked.

She still wasn’t sure quite what she was doing, but it seemed to work well enough because it wasn’t long before Shepard took hold of her wrist, and whispered huskily, “That’s good. Now, I want you in me.”

Laying Liara back down on the bed, Shepard climbed on top of her new lover. “There’s plenty of ways we can do this,” she told her, “But this one lets me take the lead and show you how to please me. Does that sound good?”

"Definitely,” Liara managed, barely able to speak she was so turned on. It was blissful torture the way Shepard lifted up her hips and slowly slid down onto her, but when her lover had at last taken her to the base, the feeling of slick heat enveloping her was worth any wait.

The Spectre started slowly, letting herself get used to the wonderful sensation of fullness Liara’s cock provided, but gradually, she started moving her hips, generating the very best kind of friction. The asari’s eyes were wide as they made love, the most beautiful warmth filling them, and Shepard smiled down at her. “How’s this feel?”, she asked.

"Incredible,” she whimpered, and Shepard leaned down, giving her a passionate kiss. Her hands covered the asari’s breasts, her thumbs stimulating her nipples, while her wet pussy kept sliding up and down her shaft. Liara’s hips felt like they were moving of their own accord, pumping desperately into the commander, while her hands tangled in her lovely, red hair.

"Mm, that’s so good,” Shepard praised her, “Do you think you can go harder.”

Liara did her best to comply, taking hold of her lover’s hips and speeding up her movements, and when Shepard moaned loudly in response, the asari knew she couldn’t hold on much longer. She never wanted this bliss to end, and yet the sights and sounds and feelings were simply too good for the inexperienced archeologist to resist. She craved the meld as well, the feeling of sharing everything with this amazing human, but she still wasn’t sure if that’s what the commander wanted and so she held back as best she could.

Shepard could feel Liara’s thrusts becoming harder, her breathing more ragged, and she knew the asari was close to the edge. The commander was still a little behind her, and she took Liara’s hand and brought it back between her legs to her swollen, throbbing clit. “Rub me,” she gasped, and her lover did as she was asked, trying her best to set up a smooth pace as she kept fucking the Spectre. Shepard threw back her head, savoring this new pleasure, but the next time she looked down at Liara, she could see the tell-tale flecks of blackness starting to form in her eyes. “Go ahead,” she told the asari, caressing her face, “Meld with me.”

At her commander’s words, Liara stopped restraining her desires, her thoughts flying out to latch on to the human’s mind. There was no judgment there, just hunger for her body as it was and love that the asari reciprocated, sharing the depths of her feelings with the Spectre as only the joining allowed her to. There was also intense pleasure, and when combined with what she was already feeling, all her remaining control failed. Gasping out, “Shepard,” she came hard, thrusting as deeply as she could go, her cock spilling out a massive climax into the human’s welcoming heat.

As Liara stiffened inside her, Shepard felt her lover’s pleasure crashing into her mind, pulling her the last little distance over the edge along with her. Her own orgasm exploded out of her, her wetness coating Liara’s cock even as she shared her joy with the asari. The feeling of Shepard’s climax around her and in her prolonged Liara’s own bliss as well. One peak blended seamlessly into the next, her mind utterly filled with the pleasure she and her lover were passing back and forth between them. She kept coming, over and over, more than she would have believed possible, until her release was dripping out of Shepard, and she was lying back on the bed, panting and utterly spent.

Warm fingers ran over her face as the meld gradually unwound, Shepard’s reassuring presence helping to ease her down from the most intense experience of her life. It was the commander who spoke first, stroking Liara’s freckled cheek as she purred, “You were wonderful. This was everything I wanted. How about you?”

"Mm hmm,” Liara nodded, a goofy smile still plastered across her face. “I feel incredible.”

"I’m glad,” Shepard told her, stroking the tips of the asari’s crest. The touch was more soothing than stimulating now, all desire seemingly drained from Liara’s body for now, but it was highly pleasant none the less. “Of course,” she added, “Now, we really have to stop Saren tomorrow.”

"And why is that?”, her lover asked playfully, nuzzling against the crook of Shepard’s neck as her cock withdrew, slipping out of the commander and disappearing back into her own body.

"Because we are definitely going to have to do that again.”


	12. Distracting Liara

“Are you almost done, sweetheart?”

"I’m afraid it will be a little while yet, love.” Shepard could hear the regret in her bondmate’s reply, and it was a sentiment she heartily shared. Though the commander was feeling much better than she had when the rescue team pulled her out of the wreckage of the Citadel several weeks earlier, she still wasn’t cleared for active duty. As a result, the Spectre had little to do but lie around the ship, catch up on her reading, and gradually go stir-crazy.

To make matters worse, the person she most wanted to spend her newly-found free time with was busy. Liara had been working feverishly since the Reapers were destroyed, using what remained of her Shadow Broker network to augment the post-war relief efforts. She still made time for her commander to be sure, but the long hours were tough on both of them, wearing down the asari while leaving Shepard to make her own fun.

Well, that’s just what the newly-proclaimed Savior of the Galaxy decided she was going to do. Her torso still ached when she rolled up off of the small bed in Liara’s quarters, but she was too tough to let a little pain dissuade her. The Spectre tiptoed into her bondmate’s office, approaching the seated Shadow Broker from behind. Liara had already gotten another call, and she didn’t notice Shepard’s presence until the human’s arms wrapped around her and her lips pressed tenderly against the back of her crest.

"As I was saying,” Liara repeated to the asari shipping magnate on the other end of the line, trying not to let her distraction show in her voice, “You will redirect the grain deliveries originally slated for Ilium to Thessia and Earth starting next week, at the price we agreed on yesterday.”

As the woman she was speaking with, an irritatingly pompous matron named Lisela, started to reply, Shepard kept kissing and stroking Liara’s crest, diligently stimulating the asari’s sensitive ridges. A tiny, breathy sigh slipped past her lips and at the sound, the Spectre released her, moving around the chair to face her bondmate.

Shepard was clad in her pajama pants and an N-7 hoodie unzipped far enough to show a bit of cleavage, but what really got Liara’s attention was the mischievous gleam in her green eyes. The asari shot her a questioning look, but her bondmate only held up a finger to her full, red lips, silently motioning for Liara to be quiet before slipping down to her knees and positioning herself underneath the Shadow Broker’s desk.

Liara was strongly tempted to protest, but just then, Lisela started talking again, launching into a fairly complicated explanation of cargo transfers and equipment requirements that the information broker really needed to follow. Of course, that wasn’t exactly easy to do when Shepard’s hands made their way to her belt buckle and unfastened it, letting her slide Liara’s white pants off of her legs with practiced ease.

"I see,” the Shadow Broker replied to the other asari, hoping that her voice modulator would hide the shiver of anticipation running through her at her commander’s actions. “I will see about getting the biotic amplifiers to the necessary systems,” she told Lisela, “But you will redirect the grain without additional charge or the consequences will be dire.”

Liara hoped that would settle the matter, but even while Shepard started planting kisses up and down the length of her legs, her contact refused to go away, launching into a protracted series of excuses and delaying tactics. Those details, however, were leaving the Shadow Broker’s head almost as soon as she heard them, pushed out by the feeling of her bondmate’s tongue rapidly approaching the juncture of her thighs.

As she closed in her on prize, Shepard could smell her lover’s arousal and the sweet scent of the beautiful asari intoxicated her. They hadn’t had nearly enough time for this since the war, especially not with her lengthy recovery, and she was even more eager than usual for a taste. The Spectre peeled off the pair of already-damp panties in her way and her tongue darted out, playing over the tip of Liara’s clit. Immediately, she was rewarded with the sight of her bondmate’s hips bucking towards her and Shepard leaned forward, capturing the little bud between her lips so she could begin sucking on it in earnest. With each passing second, she could feel more of Liara’s arousal coating her lips and chin, and she knew it wouldn’t be long before the asari changed.

Liara could feel the stirrings beginning in her lower body, the desire Shepard so skillfully created making her system strain with desperate longing. It was hard enough to fight the urges under the best of circumstances, and now, trying to pay attention to her contact’s interminable complaints, she had little chance of success. Nor was Shepard helping, tonguing her sex unmercifully, and though she knew she should make her stop until the call was over, Liara couldn’t bring herself to do it. As inconvenient as the timing of her bondmate’s seduction was, she’d been craving this intimacy too much to halt it now.

It was always a relief to give in to the transformation, but with the way Shepard greeted her already-rigid erection when it emerged, it was pure ecstasy. The Spectre wrapped one hard around the shaft and began pumping it slowly while her tongue went back to teasing, darting forth to lap at the dark blue head. Caught up in the feeling, Liara made the mistake of looking down, and the sight of the woman she loved pleasuring her was nearly too much. A little spurt of her come burst prematurely out of the tip of her cock, landing on Shepard’s nose and lips, and Liara let out a gasp that even her normally iron discipline couldn’t contain.

“Shadow Broker?”, the asari shipping magnate asked. “Are you still there?”

Liara couldn’t even manage a reply because she was busy watching as Shepard used a finger to bring the drop of wetness her bondmate had her left on her nose down to her mouth, sucking it off ostentatiously. The asari stared, rapt, and even as she did, Shepard repeated her action with Liara’s cock, pulling the tip into that wonderful, warm mouth of hers.

“Shadow Broker?”, her contact asked again as Liara’s hips bucked forward uncontrollably. Shepard was ready for that though, and she effortlessly took the asari deeper, letting her get further into her throat with each thrust. The feeling was amazing, and it took all the concentration Liara could manage to find her voice again.

“I am fine,” she growled. “Just finish your point. Quickly.”

Deciding to take some small bit of mercy on her poor, distracted love, the red-head withdrew her mouth from Liara’s cock and though her hand replaced it, she kept it still, just enjoying the feel of the hot flesh against her palm. That didn’t mean she let up entirely, though. Her tongue explore beneath Liara’s erection, finding the inner scales that framed its base. They swelled when her lover changed, becoming more sensitive, and she licked them slowly and sensuously, the stimulation moving her bondmate towards the edge of her endurance without risking pushing her over it too soon.

At long last, Lisela reached the end of her point, concluding with, “But once that’s resolved, I’ll be sure to re-route the shipments.”

“See that you do that,” Liara gasped, swallowing hard as she moved to end the call. Shepard had evidently gotten tired of teasing her scales because her tongue had moved on to the underside of her shaft, making her way back towards the head with torturous slowness. She reached the crown just as the Shadow Broker finally found the button she needed, her chocked, “Yes,” only barely prevented from reaching her contact.

“Shepard,” she gasped as her lover kept tracing a path around her the base of her cock head, her words somewhere between a command and a plea, “More. Give me more.”

The Spectre’s voice was all mock innocence even as her hand caressed the swell of her bondmate’s ass. “Of course, sweetheart.”

With her right hand, she took firm hold of Liara’s erection and started pumping it even as those beautiful lips enveloped the asari once more, sucking on the tip while her tongue ran across the slit. The Shadow Broker was throbbing with need now, her bondmate’s teasing having brought her close to the brink, and the only thought she could manage was that she wanted to share a little of the frustration and, more importantly, bliss, that Shepard had brought to her.

The commander felt the touch of a warm hand on the side of her head, and as Liara’s fingers ran through her hair, it was soon accompanied by the familiar pressure against her mind. Shepard relaxed her thoughts, and as she did, the molten burst of lust that hit her was overpowering. Her bondmate was beyond turned on and even the echo of her desire was enough to make the human’s own body thrum with excitement.

This was one of her favorite parts of their lovemaking, the delight of Liara coming undone for her, of sharing in the most intimate way possible the pleasures that only she got to give to the asari. She could feel her own mouth on an organ she didn’t even have, and the Spectre redoubled her efforts, suckling hard on the tip of Liara’s cock even as her hand made a series of powerful strokes all the way from the base to nearly the top of the shaft.

The increase in pressure was all that had been missing, and when she got it, what small measure of control Liara had left crumbled. Her cock swelled in Shepard’s mouth, her erection nearly jumping with the release of pressure as one huge burst of her come after another poured into her lover’s throat. The volcanic power of her orgasm spilled into the Spectre’s mind as well, and as it hit her, Shepard jammed her free hand down her pajama pants, her fingers frantically working her needy clit to give herself the physical pleasure she needed to accompany the mental stimulation she was receiving.

Even as Shepard came, her other hand kept stroking Liara, coaxing out all of the massive climax her ministrations had produced. The asari couldn’t believe how much of it there was, but Shepard kept swallowing, eagerly sucking her until her erection at last stopped pulsing, so sensitive by then that she could hardly bear the pleasure. Only then did Shepard let it slip out from between her lips, the last few weak spurts of thick fluid landing on her exposed collarbone and the top of her cleavage while the commander’s left hand stroked her through the end of her own orgasm.

Shepard crawled out from under her desk and Liara reached down, guiding her lover up beside her and giving her a lengthy kiss. “Goddess, Shepard,” she gasped when it finally ended, “You are the most…”

“The most wonderful bondmate in the galaxy?”, Shepard offered.

“A few other words did occur to me,” Liara laughed. “Distracting, infuriating, irresponsible… But right now, I think I can agree with wonderful.”

A goofy smile was spread across Liara’s pretty features, and Shepard settled into her bare lap, nuzzling her face against her neck. Gentle hands stroked her hair, and warm, blue lips placed kiss after kiss on her forehead, reminding her that Liara’s love went far deeper than any annoyance she might have felt. “You know,” the asari told her, “I was thinking earlier of trying to convince Doctor Chakwas that you were ready to return to active duty.”

“Really?” Shepard turned to look up at Liara. “And now?”

“Now,” Liara grinned, “I think I may keep you and your improving health all to myself a while longer. I really do need to thank you properly.”

“I think the meld worked nicely for that,” Shepard told her, guiding the asari’s hand between her legs so that she could feel the wetness of the Spectre’s orgasm on the dark fabric.

“Mm, rather impressive,” Liara agreed before shaking her head, “But not what I was referring to. I wanted to thank you for reminding me of something.”

“And what might that be?”, Shepard asked, her voice coy, as if she couldn’t guess what the Shadow Broker was about to say.

“That even though there’s still work to be done to repair what the Reapers destroyed, I need to make sure I properly show my appreciation for the woman who destroyed them.”

No sooner had she finished speaking then Shepard caught her lips for another kiss, and as her hands ran over the back of the asari’s crest, Liara could already feel her cock starting to stir once more. It was going to be, she decided happily, a very lengthy appreciation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just a little sequel to the previous chapter, set shortly after the war. As you can see, I’m branching out a bit with the material, so if you have any suggestions for future chapters, feel free to leave them in the comments.


	13. Shepard/Liara, Samara/Samantha

“By the Goddess, Shepard. What is the matter with you?”

Her bondmate gave Liara a devilish grin as she closed the door to her bedroom behind them. “Hey, I thought you told me I needed to relax and enjoy myself tonight.”

“And what about me?”, she protested. “How exactly was I supposed to relax when you took every opportunity you could find to do…” She swallowed. “That.”

Shepard’s hand was on her bare knee, creeping it’s way under the hem of the dark purple dress Liara had worn for the party. She felt the familiar stirrings in her lower regions, but she held them back, at least for now.

“Oh, you mean this?”, Shepard smirked. “What’s wrong with this? You usually seem to enjoy the way I touch you.”

“I do. But… ah,” she panted as nimble fingers moved steadily upwards, cupping her inner thigh. “We were not exactly alone tonight. Our friends could have seen what you were doing.”

“Aw, my poor, shy bondmate,” Shepard cooed. Her breath was warm on Liara’s cheek while her hand kept teasing the sensitive skin between the asari’s legs without actually touching her azure. “Maybe I need to make it up to you somehow.”

She put on her most solemn “Shadow Broker” mien, ice covering her voice. “I think you do,” she told her lover, “Starting right now.”

“And how should I…”

Liara cut her off, pulling Shepard in for a heated kiss that confirmed her lover was just as turned on as she was. Spinning Shepard around so that she faced the wall of the apartment, Liara ran her hands over her sides, caressing her through the fabric of the slinky black dress she wore. Once again, she felt the pull in her lower body, but this time she didn’t fight it. Instead, she yanked her dress up over her head and her panties down as she surrendered to the urge to change. Her cock manifested out of her azure and she groaned when its head brushed up against the smooth material that covered Shepard’s backside.

“I really did work you up, didn’t I?”, Shepard laughed, but Liara only responded by bending over and latching her teeth onto the patch of bare skin behind her bondmate’s neck that the dress left exposed.

Shepard’s mirth turned into a low groan and then a purr when Liara placed a soothing kiss on the flesh she’d bitten. She hiked the dress up far enough to remove her bondmate’s black panties while leaving the outer garment on. She could already see a damp patch forming on the underwear and she suspected that she could slide right in if she wanted to.

She didn’t though. Not yet. Instead, she ran the tip of her cock over Shepard’s opening, enjoying its slick texture against her. “Is this what you wanted?”, she asked. “To push me until I bent you over and took you hard.”

“You got me,” Shepard agreed. “Now, what are you going to do about it?”

“I know what you want me to do.” She was careful not to be too loud. The door might be closed, and the music of the party blaring in the background, but the Shadow Broker knew all too well that someone might still be listening. She ran the head up and down her lover’s folds, coaxing another moan out of her. “But it might be more fitting for you to wait. After all, you did tease me terribly.”

She bent over Shepard, her shaft sliding up and catching her bondmate’s clit before coming to rest against her belly. “Did you know you made me change?”, Liara whispered into her ear, running her tongue along its ridge. “When we were dancing and you kept sneaking your hands up along my breasts. Do you know how hard it was to make my cock go away when I all I wanted was to bury it in you?”

Shepard’s breath hitched at the thought and Liara took advantage of their position to cup a clothed breast in her palm. She stroked the nipple through the fabric, feeling it tent under her touch. “Go ahead and do it,” her bondmate told her, a pleading edge in her voice. “I’m yours.”

“I know,” she replied before standing back up again. The was a pause and then, just before Shepard could say something else, Liara gave her lover what she wanted. With a sudden, sharp stroke, she pushed herself deep inside the wet pussy that had been waiting for her.

Now it was Shepard’s turn to have to conceal her reaction and while she muffled a scream of pleasure, Liara gasped at the wet, clinging heat that now surrounded her cock. “Goddess, you were so ready,” she purred as she made her first, slow strokes inside of lover. “Ready to take all of me.”

She felt Shepard tightening at her words and her cock swelled in response, impossibly becoming even harder. Knowing how much this incredible woman desired her made her crazy.

“Harder,” Shepard pleaded, and Liara sped up her thrusts. With each vigorous stroke of her cock, her bondmate’s voice grew more ragged, her efforts to keep quiet failing. She pushed back against Liara, her hips meeting every thrust the asari made. The silky pressure of her body was too good for Liara to last long and her fingers dug into the Shepard’s buttocks, letting her bury herself even deeper than before.

It felt as if Shepard was trying to pull her climax out of her, but after all her teasing, Liara was determined to keep going a little bit longer. She slowed down, making sure to angle her shaft against the sensitive front wall that was gripping her. “You want to come for me, don’t you?”, she asked, her hard Shadow Broker’s voice now dripping with lust. “Just melt all around my cock.”

“I do,” Shepard gasped. “I will. Let me show you. Meld with me. Please.”

She had no chance of denying Shepard when she sounded like that and Liara let her thoughts reach out to her bondmate. They slid in as easily as her cock had and she savored the desperate need that flowed back to her.

_Goddess, I can hardly believe how much you want me._

_You know I love this side of you._

Liara knew. Usually, their lovemaking was more tender but sometimes, this kind of animalistic sex could be extremely enjoyable. It didn’t always come naturally to her, but Shepard knew just how to overcome her shyness and coax these reactions to the surface.

Her hips pushed against Shepard’s ass as she pressed every inch of her cock inside, and her hand reached around her lover’s thigh, roughly caressing the head of her erect clit. _Come for me,_ Liara instructed and it wasn’t long before Shepard complied. She squeezed even tighter, screaming in ecstasy, and the contractions combined with the shared pleasure overwhelmed what little of Liara’s resistance remained. She exhaled sharply as she came, the first bursts of her powerful orgasm spilling inside her lover, and as her shaft kept releasing, she reminded Shepard of her earlier words.

_You’re mine._

_Show me._

She made one final stroke and then forced herself to pull out, taking her slick cock and sliding it up, through her bondmate’s folds and across her clit. The blissful pulses kept coming, fresh spurts of her release covering Shepard’s sex and her belly, some even landing on her dress. Across the bond, she felt a fresh wave of desire in response to her actions and Shepard’s clit throbbed against the underside of her cock.   The reaction only made her come harder, pumping her hips until she had nothing left and her lover’s torso was a sticky mess.

She slumped down against Shepard’s back while the meld collapsed, forcing her bondmate to use words to say what came next. “That was great, Liara,” she panted. “Absolutely great.”

“It was what you wanted?” she asked, her own breath coming in gasps as well.

“Mm hmm,” Shepard purred. “You?”

She nodded weakly against her bondmate’s back. “Definitely.”

“Of course,” Shepard added, “I can’t exactly go back to the party looking like this. Care to join me in my new shower?”

Before Liara could reply, Shepard stood up and shrugged out of her stained dress. She looked positively gorgeous, her pale skin flush, her hair falling loose around her shoulders, and her face covered in a grin that the war had too often taken away. It was sight that made Liara’s decision easy. “I think I could manage that,” she smiled. Her bondmate grabbed her hand and while she led her towards the shower, Liara added, “And while we’re in there, perhaps you can come up with some ways to remind me that I belong to you too.”

 

Samantha Traynor was a little buzzed from the two drinks Garrus had mixed for her but it wasn’t the alcohol that was making her skin flush. With her good looks and outgoing personality, satisfying her healthy libido had seldom been a problem for Sam, at least until the Reaper War started. At the most stressful point in her (And, she imagined, most people’s lives), she’d crashed headlong into the most dreadful dry spell since high school. The pace of the war hadn’t left much time to meet people outside of the ship and while the _Normandy_ was tantalizingly full of attractive women, none of them seemed to be available. Ashley and Vega, Garrus and Tali, EDI and Joker, Ken and Gabby, and of course, Shepard and Liara had all paired off, leaving her as virtually the only member of the crew not getting laid.

She had been determined to fix that tonight and though a number of the guests were certainly attractive, there was one that really interested her: Justicar Samara. The stunningly well-built asari had made her weak in the knees from the moment she’d seen her after the mission to the Ardat-Yakshi monastery, but this was the first chance she’d gotten to interact with her socially.

Thus far, her efforts at flirting had met with a friendly if reserved response but then, Samara had slipped away from the party and Sam’s quest to locate her had gotten a little sidetracked. She’d just reached the upper floor of Shepard’s almost comically huge new apartment when from behind the master bedroom door, she’d heard the unmistakable sounds of sex.

The commander was in there with Liara and between the moans, the cries, and the slapping of flesh against flesh, there was no mistaking what they were doing. Hence, the flushing. Sam knew she should get out of there, but instead, she’d frozen, listening rapt as the two gorgeous women fucked. Shepard screamed while Liara gasped, and the sounds made her pants feel far too tight. She reached down, though whether to adjust them or to touch herself, she never found out.

Instead, another voice snapped her out of her stupor. “Specialist Traynor, are you looking for someone?

Her head jerked up at Samara’s voice, and she pulled her hand behind her back guiltily. Oh, hi,” she blurted out as the Justicar walked into view. “I was. You, actually. It’s just that.. um…”

“Do not worry,” Samara reassured her. “You are not the only one who was distracted. I was just realizing that I should find someplace else to meditate.” There was a catch in her voice as she spoke and as Sam looked at the stunning matriarch, she realized why. Against the tight leather of Samara’s bodysuit, the outline of an erection was clearly visible.

She must have been starring because Samara blushed under gaze, her light blue skin turning a few shades darker. “This is rather embarrassing,” she admitted. “It has been some time since I was unable to control my reactions in this manner.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Sam replied as a sudden boldness seized hold of her. “I’m certainly not.”

Samara’s eyes widened at her lack of a reaction to the situation. “You are not surprised by this?”

She grinned. “Oh, I’m surprised, but not in a bad way. There are corners of the extranet where asari with your... um… condition, are quite famous.”

“Most of my people consider it a curse, not a curiosity.”

Her grin didn’t waiver. She’d been intrigued when she first heard about the rare asari throwbacks. Some people might have felt differently, but to her, it was like finding a beautiful woman who could grow her own sense-transmitting strap-on. “Why would it be a curse?”, she asked. The sensible part of her urged caution, but it was drowned out by other, more pressing thoughts. “In fact, it sounds downright fascinating to me.”

Sam could see Samara’s pulse quickening at her words but the Justicar wasn’t entirely convinced yet. “While I have enjoyed spending time with you tonight, Samantha, we hardly know one another,” she pointed out. “And the Code forbids unnecessary attachments.”

Her heart sunk in her chest at the refusal but she wasn’t ready to give up just yet. Not when she was sure that Samara was as hard-up as she was. “I’m not talking about an attachment,” she argued. “Just tonight. I mean, who knows how much more time any of us have left? Let’s not spend it alone.” She saw Samara’s conviction waver, the conflicting emotions evident on her face, and she added, “Come on. I really want this, and I think you do too.”

By way of reply, Samara took hold of Sam’s chin and tilted it upwards. Her light blue eyes locked on and their intensity made the specialist’s head swim while arousal pooled between her legs. She felt as if she was being drawn forward by an invisible, irresistible force, compelled to meet the dark lips in front of her. She whimpered, “Please,” and mercifully, Samara agreed.

“Very well,” she declared, and before Sam could thank her, her mouth was captured. She moaned into the kiss, her hands gripping Samara’s shoulders as she fought to keep her knees from buckling. She might have had her fair share of experience, but none of it was with millennia-old asari Justicars, and the woman could really kiss.

Without a word, Samara pulled her into a spare bedroom not far from where they stood and kicked the door closed behind them while Sam’s hands fumbled at her leathers. She knew there had to be some kind of seam she could use to get them off, but it was damnably well hidden.

“How do you…” she started out, but rather than say anything, her new lover just reached behind herself, picking out a zipper and pulling it down.

Samara stepped back and peeled the suit off of her body in a slow, sensual movement, leaving Sam unable to do anything but gawk. The long legs, the perfectly toned stomach, the massive breasts: she’d been with some attractive women before, but no one with a body like that. And of course, between Samara’s legs, there was that cock, straining against the material of her partner’s navy panties.

“Bloody hell but you’re fantastic,” she exclaimed. She leapt into Samara’s arms and started exploring that incredible body with her hands and mouth, kissing and touching the scaled skin. Blue nipples stiffened against her palms and along her stomach, she felt the heat of Samara’s erection through her shirt.

“I need to feel more of your skin,” she panted. Normally, she liked taking her time, but desire and frustration had combined to make her impatient.

She started ripping her own clothes off and Samara helped her, opening her shirt so that she could stroke Sam’s pert tits. “You are quite pretty yourself,” she assured her. Samara’s voice was outwardly cool, but there was a deep current of lust beneath it, a desire that was evident in the tense muscles Sam was caressing. “And eager as well.”

“It’s been a while for me,” she confessed. “Longer than usual.” She ran a hand up Samara’s hip, letting her thumb rest just inches from the swell of her cock. “What about you?”

“It has been… quite some time,” Samara agreed, a rare smile appearing on her regal face. “But do not fear. I still remember what to do.”

“I bet you do.”

Samara lifted her in her arms, carrying her over to the bed and setting her down on her lap. Her hips tilted up, dragging the clothed tip of her cock over Sam’s clit, now covered only by the lacy black panties she’d worn in the hopes that she’d get lucky tonight.

She definitely felt lucky, and she arched her back, offering her chest up to Samara. Her lover’s mouth closed around one of Sam’s stiff nipples, expertly swirling her tongue around the tip while her hand slipped beneath the back of the specialist’s panties and rubbed the sensitive skin at the top of her ass crack. She mewled as Samara switched back and forth between the two breasts, shamelessly pushing her hips forward to get more pressure on her sex.

“Quite eager indeed,” Samara growled. She pulled off her own panties and from beneath them, her cock sprang forth. Sam gasped. It was long and quite thick, probably more so than any strap-on she’d ever taken before. It also lacked the unpleasant, wrinkly texture she disliked in human penises, the skin entirely smooth, and she wanted to know more.

“Can I?”, she asked, reaching out a tentative hand.

“Please do.”

She wrapped her hand around the shaft. It pulsed in her hand and the heat sent an answering warmth straight down her spine and into her core. She could imagine it inside of her already, and she ran her hand up and down its length, the thought alone enough to make her clit twitch. Samara groaned at her ministrations, and specialist shifted her body, laying down across Samara’s lap so that she could finish being stripped. Even like that, she refused to relinquish her prize, pumping away while her underwear was peeled off.

Samara spread her with two fingers, taking hold of the clit that was already peaking out from beneath its hood and tweaking it. Sam’s hips buckled uncontrollably, and the Justicar slid one of those digits inside her. “Just as ready as I’d hoped,” she whispered, her voice low and hungry as she finger-fucked Sam. “Already prepared to take me inside you.”

“Oh, God,” she panted. “I want that. Now.” She hadn’t had that much foreplay, but she didn’t care. She was so turned on that the massive erection in her palm didn’t seem intimidating but enticing.

Samara withdrew her hand and lifted Sam up. She was so strong, and it seemed almost effortless the way she guided the specialist down onto her cock. The thick head lined up with her entrance and as it pressed into her, she cried out. The stretch was incredible, slightly painful, but also so delicious that she couldn’t remember to keep her voice down. Samara’s thumb went back to her clit, each swipe coaxing more wetness out of Sam’s desperate pussy, letting that cock slide a little deeper inside of her.

She wasn’t sure how long it took before her lover managed to get all the way to the hilt inside her, because by then, she couldn’t think straight. She felt so full that she thought she might come just from the stretching, and then Samara started thrusting. Sam’s voice collapsed into a series of moans and gasps as she was taken. Her lover kept rubbing her, making sure to take care of her pleasure while the cock inside of her hit damn near every good spot, seemingly all at once.

“Is that what you wanted?”, Samara asked, nibbling on Sam’s neck as she fucked her.

“Yes,” she managed to mumble.

“Do you want to come for me?”

“Please,” she begged, “Please make me come.”

Samara’s other hand cupped her ass, letting her go even deeper. Sam’s pussy clenched as her lover drove her into her first climax, spasming around the shaft inside of her while her hands grabbed at Samara’s crest, clinging to it for dear life as her pleasure overtook her.

Her lover kept fucking her through her orgasm, and no sooner had her shudders slowed when a fresh pressure hit her. This time it was against her mind. Samara’s blue eyes were darkening and Sam believed she knew what was coming. After all, she’d hooked up with an asari exchange student back in college, and she’d experienced the delights of the meld before.

This was different. She thought she’d been frustrated, but the wellspring of repressed lust that she saw inside of Samara was more than the specialist thought she could’ve stood for a week let alone the long years that her lover had born it.

 _It’s been so long._ In the meld, Samara’s cool demeanor was gone, replaced by unchained need that made Sam shiver with its intensity. _You feel so good wrapped around me. Goddess, I missed that feeling._

She caught a fleeting glimpse of another asari , a beautiful matron with deep purple skin, on her hands and knees, moaning as Samara filled her, but rather than making her jealous, the image just aroused her more. _Take me_ , she sent back. _Let go. Fill me._

Sam cried out as a final, powerful thrust slammed into her. The Justicar’s body tensed and through the meld, Sam felt the cock inside her pulse. She pushed down against it, her inner muscles squeezing as hard as she could while the heat of Samara’s climax exploded into her mind. Her own pleasure spiked once more in response, a fresh flood of her release spilling out onto her lover’s torso even while spurt after huge spurt of come filled her pussy.

All she could do was clutch Samara’s shoulders, riding out their shared climax together and drinking in the relief of pent-up cravings. The Justicar kept coming inside her, longer than Sam would’ve believed possible and by the time she was finally finished, sticky fluid was dripping out from the place where they were joined, covering her inner thighs and Samara’s groin.

 _Wow,_ she sent, _You really needed that._

 _As did you, Samantha._ In her lover’s mind she could still feel the embers of lust burning, the need there too deep to be swiftly sated. _Indeed,_ Samara agreed, _I believe we would both enjoy more._

 _Oh, hell yes_ , she agreed. Thinking of the memory she had seen earlier, she lifted herself up off of Samara’s cock, getting on her hands and knees on the bed. The Justicar’s hands gripped her hips and Sam shuddered as she felt the tip of that wonderful cock pressed up once more against her well-fucked entrance. She knew she’d be walking funny tomorrow morning, but after this party, she suspected she wouldn’t be the only one.


	14. Jack and Miranda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a few people suggested that maybe Jack could have been the one who Cerberus did some, uh, non-elective surgery on, and I thought that sounded like a fine opportunity to get in a little Jack/Miranda action. There’s something about those two having angry sex that I always enjoy.
> 
> On an unrelated note, I’m writing another story with Rae. It’s a Dragon Age yarn called Beyond Understanding, featuring Sera/FAdaar and Morrigan/Cassandra. Check it out if you’re so inclined.

“I have had it with both of you!”

Shepard was as angry as Miranda could remember seeing her. “We’re just a few days away from hitting Cronos Station,” she yelled. “The whole point of this party was for everyone to get a little rest before the last push. Instead, you two have been fighting like a pair of rabid varren since the minute you got here.”

Miranda was ashamed to admit it but Shepard was right. She’d started out the evening trying to be civil to Jack, but as time went on, she’d allowed herself to be sucked in by the convict’s taunts and jibes. “Shepard, I didn’t mean…” She started to say, but the commander wasn’t interested in hearing her out.

“Don’t even start, Miranda. If you two can’t get along, then you can both get the hell out of here.”

“Come on, Shep,” Jack implored her. “Don’t be like that.”

Shepard sighed, running her hand through her long, red hair. “Fine. Here’s what I’m going to do instead. I’m going to leave you two here in this room and you can come out when you’ve figured out how to act like civilized people.”

Without waiting for any objections they might have had, she stood up and swept out of the guest bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Once the commander was safely gone, Miranda turned back to Jack. “Now look what you’ve done,” she snapped. “Is it really so much to ask you to give me a break for once?”

Jack snorted derisively, unapologetic once more now that Shepard had left. The commander’s ability to exercise even a modicum of control over her was, in Miranda’s opinion, one of her more miraculous abilities. “I dunno, cheerleader. I guess every time I have to look at your smug, stupid Cerberus face, it just pisses me off.”

She rolled her eyes. “You hate Cerberus. That’s fine. You know what, Jack? I don’t like them either. I’ve spent the last six months on the run from their assassins. Kai Leng nearly killed me on Sanctuary. So yes, they gave you a raw deal. But what gives you the right to go on acting like you’re so bloody special?”

“A raw fucking deal!” Jack’s face twisted into a mask of fury. “You think a little time playing hide and seek with the Illusive Man gives you the right to compare yourself to me? Do you have any idea what the people you worked for did? You spent years sucking at their tit, living high on the hog, while I was trapped in a hell you can’t even imagine.”

A dagger of guilt pierced Miranda’s guts at Jack’s words. She had done terrible things in the service of Cerberus, and the organization had done even worse. She hoped that her success in tracking down the Illusive Man’s base was enough to make amends, but was it really? Could anything ever be? “You’re right,” she said more softly. “But can’t we try to move on from it? I know my life hasn’t been as hard as yours, but why can’t we try and build better ones?” She laughed bitterly. “At least assuming we survive the next few weeks, that is.”

“Really?”, Jack snorted. “That’s your answer; that we just go and find ourselves some nice, normal lives? Let me tell you something, bitch. Cerberus threw any chance I ever had at normal out the window a long fucking time ago.”

She crossed her arms and gave Jack a hard stare, her blue eyes fixing on the other woman’s brown ones. Miranda sympathized with her pain, but she was tired of her attitude. “How can you be so sure of that?”

“How can I be… Do you know what they did to me?” Miranda opened her mouth to admit that she didn’t, but before she could, Jack did something entirely unexpected. She unbuttoned her pants and yanked them down, along with her boxers. That would have been surprising enough, but what was underneath truly shocked her.

Jutting out from Jack’s groin was a fairly sizeable penis. At first, Miranda assumed that she must have been wearing a strap-on, but on further inspection, the organ in front of her was too realistic, too perfect an extension of the convict’s body to be artificial.

“Get a good look, princess?”, Jack growled. “Cerberus did this to me. It started right around the time I hit puberty. Hormone treatments, surgery, the works… They stuck this fucking thing right above my cunt. Told me it was so I could pass along my superior biotic potential or some shit like that. So go ahead and tell me how I’m going to have a normal life. Me, and my fucked-up head, and my special Cerberus cock are never going to be anything but freaks.”

Miranda slumped down on the bed, burying her head in her hands. What she’d just seen was pretty much the last thing she would’ve guessed, but it did help to explain the depths of Jack’s anger. “I’m sorry,” she told her, “But what do you want to me do about it?”

Jack shrugged. “We, you could always blow me.”

She started to laugh at the comment, but Jack wasn’t smiling and Miranda’s eyes widened. “You’re serious?”

“Why not? Your sicko Cerberus buddies stuck me with this thing. The least you could do is take care of it for me.”

The obvious move would have been to tell Jack where she could cram her suggestion and storm out of the room and the apartment. She didn’t do that. She told herself it was because she didn’t want to ruin Shepard’s party, and that it would be simpler this way. And if Jack’s words had left her with a lingering pang of guilt, then assuaging it would just be a bonus. “And if I do that,” she asked, “Will you stop acting like a spoiled child and be civil for the rest of the night?”

Now Jack grinned, seemingly unable to believe her good fortune. “Oh, definitely,” she told Miranda, her voice dripping with smugness. “It’s a deal.”

The convict interlaced her fingers behind her head and leaned back against the wall while Miranda got up from the bed and crossed the room. Jack’s lower body was bare and on top, she wore only a studded leather jacket and a thin tube top that did nothing to cover her midriff. She had never really looked at the convict in that way before, but under the circumstances, she couldn’t help but take notice of her body. It was nicer than she would have expected, lean muscle and taut flesh covered in that fascinating pattern of tattoos. If only it didn’t belong to such an irritating woman.

She dropped to her knees in front of Jack, examining more closely the organ that Cerberus had crafted. It had hardened with anticipation, and she was amazed by how real the flesh appeared. The level of technical skill required to create the thing was amazing, and she wondered if some of that research into artificial tissue growth had ultimately become a part of the Lazarus Project.

Jack didn’t seem to share her scientific curiosity because she snapped, “Well, are you gonna just stare at it or actually do something?”

Rolling her eyes at the display of impatience, Miranda took the shaft in her hand. The skin was hot against her palm, throbbing as if it had a life of its own. She slid down the length, and Jack bit back a low groan at the sensation. The operative flicked out her tongue, lapping experimentally at the veined underside of the erection, and Jack’s hips bucked, seeking out more contact.

“Patience, Jack,” she chided the other woman. If she was going to do this, then she was going to bloody well do it right.

The convict relaxed a bit, and Miranda made a longer stroke with her tongue, all the way from the base to the thick head of the cock. This time, the noise she coaxed out Jack was louder, and Miranda felt an odd tingle between her legs. There was something compelling about being able to influence her antagonist in that way and it drove her onwards, her lips wrapping around the tip and giving it a firm suckle.

Jack thrust forward again, and Miranda let her deeper inside her. The convict wasn’t an especially considerate partner, tangling her hands in Miranda’s dark locks and doing her best to control the pace, but she didn’t make it easy for Jack. One hand wrapped around the base of the shaft, preventing it from sliding too far in while her tongue kept licking at the part in her mouth.

It wasn’t long before Jack was pulsing, little drips of her fluid landing on Miranda’s tongue with each stroke of her. It was an odd taste, a mixture of male and female, but it wasn’t unpleasant, and she tightened the seal of her lips around the tip, sucking harshly in an effort to pull out more.

A chocked gasp escaped from Jack. “Fuck, cheerleader,” she groaned, “Cerberus must really teach you how to suck dick.”

Annoyed by the crack, she squeezed down on the base, and though Jack yanked on her hair in response, the yelp she let out at the same time was well worth it. Miranda sped up her pace and her partner stopped making wise-cracks, instead just letting out a lovely series of grunts and moans. The earlier satisfaction Miranda had felt redoubled, her body humming in response to the power she was claiming over Jack.

The only warning she got was a strangled, “Coming,” before Jack released. Thick spurts of come filled Miranda’s mouth, but after the first few, Jack yanked herself out. A wicked grin spread across her face, and taking hold of her cock, she jerked herself through the rest of her climax. Miranda was too surprised to move in time and burst after burst of hot fluid covered her lips, cheeks and chin, some of it dripping down onto her white cat suit.

“Ha!,” Jack gasped as her orgasm trailed off, “Now you really look like the Cerberus whore you are.”

Her voice yanked Miranda out of her shock and she stormed to her feet, wiping her face clean as she starred daggers at the convict. “What the hell is wrong with you, Jack?”, she snapped. “I go along with your ridiculous request out of some misplaced sense of guilt, and you decide to thank me by making a mess of me. How am I supposed to go back to the party now?”

Miranda’s momentum kept her going without waiting for a response. She was angry, she was frustrated, and, she realized, she was horny. Maybe she could do something about at least one of those problems. “I don’t want to hear your excuses either,” she barked. “Since you stuck me in here, you’re at least going to do something useful with that goddamn cock of yours while you’re at it.”

Now it was Jack’s turned to be stunned. “What the fuck do you…”

Before Jack could finish her sentence, Miranda took hold of her head and pulled the shorter woman in for a ferocious kiss, letting her taste herself on the operative’s tongue. Without relinquishing the heat of her mouth, Miranda dragged her to the bed, only letting her go to toss her down on top of the clean, white comforter.

“Undress,” she commanded, and while Jack pulled off her jacket and tank-top, Miranda unzipped her cat suit, letting the garment drop to the floor. She enjoyed the burning heat in the look the convict shot at her. Jack may have liked to pretend she had nothing but contempt for Miranda, but her eyes told a different story. A smug smile now covering her face, the operative unhooked her bra and stepped out of her panties before running a finger along the outside of her sex, a motion that nearly made Jack swallow her own tongue.

Rather than worry about why she was already so wet, she straddled Jack, rubbing herself against the underside of a shaft that was hard once more. She took hold of her partner’s hands and brought them up to cover her breasts, telling her, “Don’t just lie there. Make yourself useful.”

Jack didn’t pass up the opportunity, enthusiastically kneading the soft flesh while Miranda lifted her hips up and lowered herself onto the waiting cock. A groan escaped her as the fat head spread her open, stretching her as impressively as she could remember. She rocked back and forth, letting the shaft further in until she’d taken every last bit of the considerable length into her pussy.

“Not bad,” she muttered as Jack began to thrust inside her while playing with her swollen nipples. “Now, let’s see if your tongue is good for something as well.”

Wrapping a hand behind Jack’s head, she pulled her head up into her chest, pressing a breast into her mouth. The convict began sucking on the nipple, but apparently, she was tired of Miranda’s orders, because then she bit down, the mixture of pleasure and pain sending a jolt straight to the operative’s pussy. She clenched down around Jack, her fingers yanking roughly on her short hair as her lust spiked. It felt as if she was in a daze, her earlier rationalizations replaced with raw lust. Earlier that night, Shepard had joked that maybe her bickering with Jack was based on sexual tension. She’d laughed off the suggestion, but maybe the commander had been right.

Having overcome her surprise, Jack fucked her with an animalistic ferocity that was refreshing. There were no bullshit pretensions of affection in their coupling, simply two people using each other’s bodies to get what they needed. A calloused thumb sought out her clit, rubbing rough circles over it while Jack’s mouth kept licking and nipping at her breasts.

She could see Jack’s face tightening as another climax approached and the convict growled, “Fuck. Gonna fill up your tight little Cerberus cunt.”

“Not yet, damn you,” she cursed, “Make me come first or I’ll twist that fucking dick of yours clean off.”

“Whiny fucking bitch,” Jack snarled, but she did her best to hold back her orgasm, instead angling her thrusts to better rub along Miranda’s swollen front wall. The operative took hold of her partner’s taut ass, pulling the cock as deep as it could go. It wasn’t long before she felt the warmth she craved spreading through her body, the pleasure radiating further with each hard stroke.

“Yes,” she cried out, “Bloody hell, yes,” before words failed her entirely. Her pussy spasmed around the shaft inside of her and her body tensed and jerked as her release spilled out over Jack’s torso. The convict grinned at feeling Miranda’s pleasure and she stopped trying to restrain herself. It took only a few more powerful thrusts before she stiffened as well, letting out a primal yell as she plunged as deep as she could into the operative.

It was some time before she stopped pumping her come into Miranda, and even afterwards, Jack was left gasping for breath, letting the operative say the first words between them. She ran a finger over the tattoos on the convict’s breasts and purred, “Well, that was surprisingly adequate.”

“Adequate?”, Jack snorted. “You screamed like a fucking banshee.”

“So did you,” she countered.

Jack chuckled. “Guess I did. You may be a stupid fucking cheerleader, but you were really good.”

“As were you,” she conceded, her lips turning up into a smile. “So are we done fighting for the time being?”

“Guess so. Of course,” Jack pointed out, “Now neither of us can go back out there.”

“I suppose not,” Miranda agreed, looking down at the sticky mess that covered the place where they were joined. “It seems we may be stuck here for the rest of the night.” Fortunately, the thought no longer bothered her as much as it would have earlier. She was sure they could find some way to pass the time.


	15. Shepard/Liara/Ashley/Samantha, Lessons Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had so much fun with Sam and Ashley joining Shep and Liara that I decided they should have another go together. Like last time, this one is going to take 2 chapters to finish up.

“Look, about last night… I’m sorry.” Ashley shook her head. “She really is impossible sometimes.”

Shepard only laughed at the apology. “Aw, Sam’s not so bad.”

Liara took a bite of her fruit salad, looking around to make sure no one else in the café was listening in. They had enough trouble with the tabloids without some vulture like Khalisah al-Jilani getting wind of this. Once she was sure they were alone, she said, “While I appreciate your generous nature, love, Ashley does have a point. As much as I’ve enjoyed our periodic get-togethers, Samantha can be a bit demanding.”

Shepard gave the two of them a smug look. “Hey, she can’t get enough of us. It’s not hard to understand. Or entirely a bad thing.”

“You don’t have to make excuses for her,” Ashley insisted. “Sam already knows she’s selfish. She just gets so turned on.” She grinned. “It’s kind of sweet, even if it’s annoying sometimes.”

Liara continued eating her breakfast as she recalled the latest instance of Samantha’s needy behavior.

_“Oh, God, please,” Sam whimpered. “I need more.” Her head had been buried between Liara’s legs, but she’d turned away to plead with the two Spectres._

_“Didn’t you get enough from me earlier?”, Ashley panted. She was slumped down in an overstuffed chair, still gasping from her last round with Shepard._

_“I know, but Liara just tastes so good.” Sam ran her fingers over the asari’s sex, drawing a moan out of her. “It makes me crazy.”_

_Liara looked across the room, her eyes dark with unfulfilled desire. She’d been planning on making love with her bondmate later that night, but she suspected she might have to compromise a bit. “Could you help Samantha out, love? I really need her to get back to work.”_

_Shepard pulled herself off of the sofa, stroking her sticky cock back to full hardness. “I think I can oblige.” She got into position, lining the tip up with the specialist’s entrance while Sam’s head dipped back between Liara’s thighs. Shepard slid in, and Liara murmured happily as warm lips closed around her clit. She wanted to be more annoyed at Samantha, but it was hard when she was so very good at this._

They hadn’t planned on this becoming a permanent arrangement, but their first night together had been so much fun that a second time had seemed only natural, and then a third. It’d been almost two years now, and since it seemed they might be continuing these encounters for some time, Liara came to the conclusion it made sense to work out some of the kinks, so to speak.

“Perhaps Samantha can learn better self-control,” she suggested. “After all, when we first met, I required a great deal of instruction.” She slid her hand under the table, giving Shepard’s knee a covert caress.

Her bondmate smiled generously at her. “You were a natural. But you might be right about this.”

“I could get behind that plan,” Ashley agreed. “Any thoughts as to how we do this?”

“A few preliminary ones,” Liara smirked. “There’s no reason that learning patience will have to be entirely unpleasant for Samantha, even if it may have its… difficulties.”

“Well, Sam and I have that mission dealing with the pirates out in the Crescent Nebula, so it’ll be a couple of weeks before out next little get-together,” Ashley pointed out. “Gives us plenty of time to work out a plan of action.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Liara saw the specialist in questions walking back from the restaurant’s restroom and towards their table. “So,” she asked, “Once we’ve worked out our proposal, do you think Samantha will be amendable?”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Ashley told the couple. “I have a few ideas on how to persuade her.”

Shepard chuckled. “I’ll just bet you do.”

 

Samantha Traynor’s skin flushed as the last of her clothes were stripped away, exposing her nude body to the warm air of her bedroom. Liara took the pair of black silk panties and set them on the dresser before returning her attention to the specialist, who sat down in the overstuffed chair positioned conveniently near the bed.

“So,” the asari purred, “Are you clear on the rules?” Her voice was pure sex, and Sam had to fight the urge to break those rules and run her hands all over Liara’s body.

Instead, she forced herself to remain seated. “I am. I do what you three say for the rest of the night.”

Liara reached out to stroke her cheek. “That’s right. You can touch yourself if you need a little relief, but don’t make yourself come. If you can’t help it, then I suppose there’s nothing to be done. If you do though, that will be the only kind of orgasm you get tonight.”

While Sam absorbed that, Ashley came up behind her. Her girlfriend’s arms wrapped around Sam’s body, teasing the swell of her breasts, while her lips planted a kiss on the top of her head. “We all enjoy your enthusiasm cutie, but tonight, you’re going to be waiting a little while.”

A shiver ran through Sam at those words, anticipation and trepidation mixing in her brain. She didn’t mean to be selfish, but being with three such incredible women did things to her she hadn’t been able to help. Tonight wasn’t going to be easy, but she was determined to do her best. This little arrangement was too delicious to risk spoiling.

“Okay then.” She raised a coquettish eyebrow. “What do you want me to do first?”

Ashley pursed her lips. As Sam’s girlfriend, they’d decided she’d be the one doing most of the coordinating tonight, and she seemed to have a plan in mind. “Eager as ever. For now though, I think you can watch. We’ll decide how to involve you in a little while.”

Sam bit her lip as Shepard twirled Liara around and drew her into a deep kiss. Her friends were already nude, and as their hands ran over each other’s bodies, the specialist couldn’t miss the obvious signs of their arousal. The stiff nipples, the coiled tension in the bodies, and, most obviously, the stiffness of Shepard’s erection against Liara’s belly all told a clear story.

Ashley, meanwhile, had opened up the dresser drawer and taken out her own cock. She sat down on the bed, and while the bondmates caressed each other, her hand slid between her legs, spreading herself so that Sam had a clear view of her pussy. First one, and then two of her strong fingers slid inside, emerging covered in glistening arousal. Ashley brought the short end of the toy down to replace them, letting out a groan as it slid into her. The whole time, her dark eyes stayed locked with Sam’s, drawing the specialist into a gaze that made her tremble with want.

Once the sensory transmission plate was activated though, Ashley turned away, beckoning to her two friends. Liara was slowly stroking the commander’s cock while Shepard massaged her crest, but at Ashley’s invitation, they stopped, going over to join her on the large bed. She kissed both of them in turn before asking, “So, where do you two think should we start?”

Liara reached down and ran her hand along the length of Ashley’s toy. “I was hoping spend a little time with you, actually. I find your attention often gets pulled elsewhere.” She turned to Shepard. “At least if you don’t mind playing a supporting role for now, love?”

“Not at all.” Shepard gave them an eager smile that Sam suspected was partially for her benefit while Ashley pulled Liara into her lap, running her hands over the asari’s ass and back. A less knowledgeable observer might have been jealous, but Sam knew that Shepard and Liara belonged together, leaving her free to just enjoy the show.

Liara was grinding against Ashley now, her azure rubbing against the underside of the brunette’s shaft and coating it with her wetness. Meanwhile, Shepard’s hands reached around, cupping the asari’s breasts while her tongue ran along the back of her bondmate’s crest. After what felt like an eternity to the increasingly horny Sam, but surely couldn’t have been more than a few minutes, Ashley lifted Liara’s hips up, guiding her onto her waiting erection. A breathy moan escaped the asari’s throat at the penetration and an echoing one came from Sam. She desperately wanted to be patient, but clearly, they weren’t going to make it easy for her.

 

Ashley bit her lip as she slid into Liara, trying not to be overwhelmed by the wet heat now gripping her cock. Before Sam convinced her to try one of the advanced model strap-ons, she’d never worried about coming too soon. She was a woman, after all. You had one orgasm, you moved on to the next one. But while it felt incredible coming with her cock in, there was something slightly draining about it as well. She was definitely good for more rounds than the guys she’d been with, but she still didn’t want to blow too soon.

Liara seemed more than happy to ease them into the pace, letting out a low moan as she rocked slowly back and forth on top of Ashley. Shepard stayed pressed up behind her bondmate, her hand roaming up and down the asari’s body, her lips pressing kisses on the smooth flesh of her back.

Once she’d adjusted to the pressure, Ashley began to thrust. She didn’t push the pace at first, giving her a chance to glance over at Sam. Her girlfriend was a delicious vision, one hand squeezing her own breast while the other clutched at her thigh, her fingers digging in to the bare flesh.

“Not thinking of jilling off already, are you?”, she quipped. “Self-control, right?”

“I’ll be fine,” Sam insisted, though the husky catch in her voice suggested otherwise.

“Sure you will.” Ashley figured a little teasing couldn’t hurt. It usually brought out her girlfriend’s competitive side, and tonight, Sam might need that edge.

Ashley’s train of thought was cut off when Liara bent down, kissing her hard before moving on to nibble on the side of her neck. She gripped the asari’s hips, pushing up more forcefully into her while she purred, “God, you feel so good, Liara. So wet for me.”

“For both of us.” Shepard rolled those stiff, blue nipples between her fingertips as she spoke, while Ashley ran her hands over the swell of her Liara’s ass. The asari’s body tensed, her breath coming in sharp gasps as the two Spectres pleasured every inch of her skin they could reach.

“Oh, Goddess, it’s too good…”

“Go on, sweetheart.” One of Shepard’s hands slid between Liara’s legs. “I love how beautiful you look when you’re coming.”

“Definitely,” Ashley panted, “You’re so fucking gorgeous.” Normally, they might try to make this last longer, but there was a good deal more planned for tonight, and she really did love to see Liara’s pleasure.

Shepard’s fingers stroked the hard ridge of her bondmate’s clit, while Ashley brought their lips together. Liara moaned into her mouth as she fell over the edge, and her climax made her azure clamp down even tighter. The pressure was more than Ashley could take either. Her clit pulsed and her pussy squeezed around the short end of the toy buried inside her. A surge of pleasure ran down the length of her cock as she let go, her release pouring out into Liara.

While Ashley kept coming, Shepard moved her hand further down, stroking the base of the shaft along with Liara’s clit. The softer touch of her fingers combined with that incredible tightness to pull out more of the marine’s release, drawing out her orgasm for God knew how long, until she was left slumped down on the bed with Liara’s sweaty body draped on top of her.

“Fuck, Skipper,” she mumbled when the pulses had finally tapered off, “You do know how to spoil your crew.”

Shepard slid around, coming to rest next to the two other women. “Maybe you can return the favor.” Her voice was heavy with desire, and her cock was even harder than before, clearly yearning for some attention.

“Of course, love. You certainly deserve a reward for your patience.” As she said that last word, Liara turned and looked over at Sam. The specialist’s legs were pressed together, trying to alleviate the desperate need that was written all over her face.

“Hold on a little longer, cutie,” Ashley told her. “We have to take care of Shepard first.”

“Sure,” Sam mumbled. “I’ll be okay. Really.”

Liara eased off of Ashley, but not before giving her cock a long, affectionate stroke. When she removed her hand, it was slick with their combined release and she told her bondmate, “I think I know what you’ll like.” She wrapped her fingers around the base of Shepard’s erection and started pumping, but she didn’t move any higher than the middle of the shaft. Her restraint was an invitation and Ashley accepted it. She rolled over onto her stomach and bent down, taking the swollen head of Shepard’s cock between her lips. Already, there was a little bead of wetness gathering there and she ran her tongue over the slit, lapping it up.

Shepard’s head tipped back at the sensation, her mouth falling open. Ashley felt one hand tangle in her long, brown hair while with the other, the skipper clutched the back of Liara’s crest. “Holy fuck, you two,” she murmured. “It was worth saving the galaxy just for this.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Liara purred. She bent down, her tongue darting out to tease Shepard’s entrance before moving up and down the shaft of her cock. The tip shuddered in Ashley’s mouth and she sucked harder. At the increase in pressure, a little spurt of fluid hit her tongue. It was salty and tart at the same time, not quite the same flavor as a man or a woman’s. It was pleasant though, and Ashley had come to enjoy it, her own cock stiffening against the sheets once more at the taste.

Above her, she heard a strangled sound escape Shepard’s throat as she tried to fight the pressure building inside her. “Go on,” Liara purred, “You don’t need to hold back either.”

She returned her hand to the base of the cock, jerking it faster while her lips came up to the tip. She kissed Ashley even while the marine kept sucking on it and the visual was too much for Shepard. Ashley felt the cock go still in her mouth before jerking wildly, that hot fluid spilling out in thick bursts. She swallowed down the first of it eagerly, but then an idea struck her. She pulled off, adding her hand to Liara’s and aiming the tip at the asari’s chest, painting those full, blue breasts with Shepard’s release.

Shepard just groaned, letting Ashley do whatever she wanted, while Liara helped out, stroking the cock until it finally slackened in their hands. Liara was quite a mess by then, and Ashley turned over and smiled at Sam. “Doesn’t she look good?”

A barely audible, “Bloody hell, yes,” came from Sam, encouraging Ashley decided to make things even harder for her girlfriend. She bent down, taking first one and then the other full orb between her lips and sucking the sticky liquid off of them. Sam wasn’t the only one who took notice. An appreciative gasp came from Shepard while Liara let out a delightful little whimper at the feeling of Ashley’s mouth on her tits.

Once she’d cleaned up most of her friend’s chest, Ashley straightened up. “I’m glad you liked the show. Now, I’m thinking you’d like to join in.”

“Please,” Sam whimpered, not trying to disguise her need anymore. “I need something, anything.”

Ashley ran her hand up and down the length of her own cock, the shaft fully erect once more against her palm. “Oh, we’re quite not there yet,” she told her girlfriend. “You can participate, but it’s not like you’ve earned any attention of your own. For now, it’s your turn to take care of us.”


	16. Shepard/Liara/Ashley/Samantha, Lessons Part 2

Samantha shuddered as the three women closed in on her, anticipation and trepidation mixed in her lust-addled brain. Normally, the idea of getting to pleasure all of them would’ve simply been delightful, but right now, it was hard to think about anything but the increasingly painful throbbing between her legs.

“So, who wants to be first?” Shepard looked over at the other two while she ran her hand lazily along her semi-erect cock. “I think I’m good for a little while longer.”

Ashley gave Liara a pat on the back. “Go on, Liara. I want to watch you two together anyway.”

The offer was met with a kiss on the cheek and a friendly, “It is appreciated.” The asari walked over to Sam, threading her fingers in her dark hair. “Now then, why don’t you show me how sorry you are about all of your attempts to monopolize these two lovely Spectres?”

Sam could only nod, too turned on to reply with words. Liara positioned herself in front her, and Sam ran her hands along the smooth, blue skin of her hips, her nostrils filling with the intoxicating combination of Liara’s sweet scent and Ashley’s heavier one. Liara spread her legs further apart and Sam accepted the invitation, running her tongue along her inner thigh before dipping inside. The mixture of flavors was stronger there, the combination of asari’s freely flowing arousal and the come Ashley had shot into her covering the specialist’s tongue. The more she tasted, the harder her clit pulsed, while Liara’s hands clutched at her head and pushed Sam’s face against her wet sex, urging her onwards.

“You can say this for her,” Shepard remarked. “She does enjoy giving almost as much as receiving.”

Ashley laughed. “Mm, definitely true. As I’ve come to appreciate.”

Sam could hear the slick sounds of the two Spectres stroking themselves while they commented on the show and an image of them taking turns slamming those cocks into her appeared in her mind, making her pussy clench helplessly around the nothing inside of it. Increasingly desperate to make Liara come so she could get to her reward, Sam moved up to her clit, taking it in her mouth while lashing the swollen head with firm strokes. Luckily, Liara’s earlier climax had sensitized her, because it wasn’t long before she was rocking back forth against Sam’s face, letting out these adorable, breathless sighs.

As her pleasure built, the Spectres moved closer to Liara, each of them caressing one of her breasts while they kissed along both sides of her body. “Are you enjoying her mouth, sweetheart?”, Shepard asked playfully.

“Definitely seems like it,” Ashley agreed. “I’m looking forward to having a turn myself.”

“Soon,” Liara whimpered before looking down at Sam. “Don’t stop…”

Her hands gripped down on the asari’s soft ass while she sucked harder on the bud between her lips, and seconds later, she felt Liara’s thighs tighten. The asari’s words melted into a cry of pleasure and a veritable flood of wetness spilled out of her azure, covering Sam’s chin in sticky sweetness that she eagerly lapped up.

Shepard kissed Liara deeply as the asari came, drawing her away from Sam and into her own powerful embrace. One of her hands cupped her bondmate’s sex, slow strokes easing her through the rest of her climax, but Liara’s departure didn’t mean the end of Sam’s labors. No sooner had the other couple stepped aside then Ashley took Liara’s place. The tip of her girlfriend’s cock was already coated in a slick film of arousal, and Sam desperately wanted that hard shaft to be going into her pussy instead of her mouth. “Please,” she implored, “Just fuck me, Ash.”

The Spectre shook her head. “Don’t get impatient, cutie. You’re doing good, but we’re not there yet.” Her hand stroked Sam’s cheek as she spoke and even that gentle touch was enough to send shudders through the specialist’s needy body. She jumped to her task, pulling Ashley’s cockhead between her dark lips and giving it a harsh suckle. Ashley’s hips jerked forward at that, and Sam relaxed her throat, letting her lover go as deep as she wanted to. The Spectre could be a little wild when she fucked, but Sam enjoyed her ability to make her lose control.

Right then, though, Sam mostly hoped she’d lose it faster. With one hand, she pumped the base of Ash’s cock, while with the other, she gave her own breast a rough squeeze. The touch wasn’t what she needed, but at least it was something to take her mind off of the frantic urge to climax.

“God, yes,” Ash moaned, kneading her own breasts as she thrust. Thankfully, she didn’t seem interested in drawing out Sam’s torment, setting a hard pace that her girlfriend knew would have her tipping over the edge soon enough. Ashley knew it too, because when her cock began to jerk in Sam’s mouth, she grunted, “Shit, I’m gonna come. Think I should pull out and do it on your face? You always look so cute that way.”

Her mouth full, Sam could do nothing but let out a pathetic little whimper. She loved Ashley’s taste, and if she wasn’t going to get her own orgasm yet, then at least she could enjoy that rich flavor. Mercifully, Shepard took her side. “Aw, I think she’s in bad enough shape already, Ash.”

Helping the wobbly Liara down on the bed, the commander came over to Sam’s side, stroking her back while Ashley kept fucking her face. Her girlfriend had decided to heed Shepard’s council, making no move to take her cock out as her climax approached. Sam could feel the shaft in her mouth swelling and stiffening, but that final eruption remained elusive. Fortunately, she knew just what her lover liked. She ran her tongue along the underside even while she removed her hand, letting Ashley slide almost the entire length into her mouth.

Ashley tensed, her head tilting backwards as her control finally broke. The cock shuddered, and warmth poured down Sam’s throat. It was a lot to swallow, but she made sure to take all of it, not wanting to waste any of the little pleasure she’d earned. Only when the last, weak spurts of Ashley’s come had dribbled out did she pull back and swallow.

“Mm… that was good,” the marine mumbled, bending down and putting her hands on her knees.

Sam looked up at her hopefully. “So, do I get my reward?”

“Not quite yet.” Shepard was fully erect now, and she moved around to take her fellow Spectre’s place. “You’ve still got me to take care of.”

Sam’s shoulders slumped as she looked up at her old commander. Her body felt as if it was about to melt, and her legs were pressed together in a futile effort to quell the heat burning there, but she wouldn’t admit defeat and just jill herself stupid. Not now. Not when she was so close to getting what she really wanted.

“Indeed you do,” Liara agreed. “But perhaps I can offer you a little something while you work.” While Sam had been distracted by Shepard, Liara had gotten up and retrieved the specialist’s cock from the drawer where it was stored. “Now, open your legs.”

Sam did as she was told, revealing inner thighs sticky with her need, and when Liara knelt between them, she had no trouble pushing the short end of the toy past the tightness of the specialist’s opening. Sam’s body immediately clenched around the bulb, desperate for the fullness it brought, but that alone wasn’t enough to bring her real relief. Then the sensory transmission plate was switched on and Sam’s need spread out from her clit down the shaft, the whole length now throbbing with the same frantic hunger while wetness coated the tip.

For just an instant, she thought she was going to get off. Liara wrapped a hand around her cock, and Sam twitched against her palm, the soft skin feeling amazing, but that was all she got. The asari just rested there, looking up at Sam with a firm expression on her pretty face. “Now,” she instructed. “You’re going to see to Shepard’s needs. Once she comes, you can too.”

“And remember,” Ashley added, “The skipper’s the one who’s been sticking up for you tonight, so be good to her.”

Shepard was gentler than Ashley had been, pushing forward slowly to give Sam time to take her in. Her jaw ached from going down on the previous two women but her need pushed her onwards in spite of it. The commander’s flavor was thicker than that of the others, and unmixed with anyone else’s taste. There was something thrilling, even after a number of these encounters, about being able to pleasure the Savior of the Galaxy, and Sam concentrated on that, rather than on the infuriating stillness of Liara’s palm.

Sam frantically pumped Shepard’s cock while sucking on the tip with everything she had. There was a little trickle of arousal spilling out, but she couldn’t feel the characteristic tension that would’ve meant the Spectre was close to the edge. Sam had to think of something to make her come before she exploded but her mind felt utterly blank, nothing but pounding lust running through her brain.

 _Dirty talk._ The thought came to her suddenly. _It drives Ash wild when I do that. Maybe it will work here too._ Sam pulled her mouth off of the cock but she didn’t let go of the slippery length, stroking it with both hands.

“I want you to come for me, Commander,” she begged. “Would you please do that? I want to feel it so badly.” She her tongue up and down the slit in-between her pleas, lapping up the growing wetness.

“God, she’s adorable when she’s desperate,” Ashley laughed. Her girlfriend was lounging on the bed, lazily stroking herself as she watched the show, an image that only sharpened Sam’s already-ridiculous need.

“She certainly is,” Liara agreed. She gave Sam’s cock the tiniest of caresses, just enough to make the craving worse. “I think you should give her what she wants, love.”

“Almost there,” Shepard groaned, her back arching as she rocked into Sam’s skillful hands.

“Please come for me.” Tears were pooling in the corners of Sam’s eyes and her voice was weak and broken, but she was much too far gone to care as long she got what she needed. “On my face. My breasts. In my mouth. Anyway you want. Please.”

“Fuck, yes.” Shepard lurched forward Sam felt the shaft strain against her palms. She darted her tongue out, running it over the slit in front of her once more, and at last, her efforts were rewarded. The first spurt landed on the bridge of her nose and the second splattered across her open lips. The third made it to her cheek at which point she closed her mouth around the throbbing head, sucking down the rest of what Shepard had to give her. She’d been anticipating the climax so much that there was a little relief just from feeling it, her body almost able to feel what she hoped would follow.

Fortunately, Liara didn’t make her wait any more. Even as the last, thick spurts of Shepard’s come poured into Sam’s mouth, the asari’s hand started moving. Her palm squeezed the shaft a little tighter and then she bent down, her dark lips sliding over the head of the cock and sucking.

It was too much. As ragged as she already was, the feeling of that wet mouth enveloping her was enough to push Sam over the edge instantly. All the pressure that was built up inside of her exploded, and she screamed wordlessly as she released into Liara’s mouth. Once the dam was broken, she had no idea if she could ever stop, wave after wave of come being pulled out of her spasming pussy, down the toy, and into her beautiful friend.

Liara didn’t relent. Even as Sam kept throbbing, the asari stroked her faster, and at the increased pressure, she saw stars. Her first climax crashed directly into a second, and as she kept erupting, Liara didn’t bother trying to keep up with the flood that was being loosed. Her head lifted up, but she kept pumping, letting the now-weaker spurts run down her hand and onto Sam’s groin.

Sam’s brain had ceased functioning somewhere in the midst of it all, and it was only brought back to life by the feel of Shepard running a cloth over her face, cleaning up the mess she’d made. “There you go,” she said gently. “You made it.”

Sam could only pant at first, too overwhelmed by the multiple orgasms to reply. Ashley was not so burdened. “I knew you could do it, baby. I gotta say though, you look even cuter than usual when you’re like that.”

“She does,” Liara agreed, before turning back to Sam. “Now, you’ve had a little relief, but I’d say you’ve earned more than that. What do you want to do now?”

She breathed in deeply as she considered the question. In spite of the many complex delights that flitted though her mind, there was only one thing that she really wanted. Samantha was pretty damn competitive, and after being at her girlfriend’s mercy for most of the evening, she had to turn the tables.

Rising from her chair, she bounded across the room and as Ashley sat up to meet her, she took hold of the Spectre’s strap-on and gave it a sharp jerk. “Get this out of the way. I need to fuck you right now.”

Ashley’s eyes gleamed at the demand and she wasted no time in deactivating the toy and sliding it out of her pussy. It was scarcely tossed aside before Sam pounced. She landed on top of her lover and ran her own cock through the slick folds once to confirm that Ashley was ready for her. Fortunately, the marine’s self-pleasure had left her plenty turned on, and on the next pass, Sam thrust in, groaning as the fat head of her cock slid past the tight entrance.

She felt as if a kind of fever had seized her, a desperate need to fuck, to claim the woman she’d been watching and servicing all night. Ashley was so wet there was no need to hold back and Sam didn’t, slamming into her over and over again with everything she could muster. The two earlier climaxes had taken the edge off of her lust, but not drained it. They’d been so quick that she was still needy, still desperate for another release.

Ashley seemed to sympathize. Her legs pulled tight around Sam’s ass and her hands gripped her back, drawing her in even deeper with each thrust. “God, Sam,” she murmured, “I should try making you wait for it more often.”

Sam was too far gone to reply, instead just grabbing Ash’s head and ravishing her mouth with her tongue. It felt so good to unleash the pent-up lust in her body, and her lover took all of it, pushing back hard against her every thrust. Already, Sam could feel that desperate need building again. The pressure coiled in her belly, the contractions of her pussy around the toy, the sharp lances of pleasure running up her shaft and into the throbbing head of her clit, all of them had to be satisfied.

A string of semi-coherent curses spilled out of Sam as she unraveled, and she gripped the Spectre’s firm ass, trying to get as much of her pussy as she could. Ash threw back her head and screamed, her body tightening around Sam, and the specialist let go. With a final, sharp thrust, she emptied herself, one blissful pulse after another shooting down her cock and out into the gorgeous marine. Somewhere in there, Ashley followed her, squeezing even tighter around Sam while her body shook in ecstasy.

The final pulses were still spilling out of Sam when she collapsed on top of Ashley, the energy drained from her body. Over on one of the room’s overstuffed chairs, she could see Shepard and Liara making love, the asari enthusiastically riding her bondmate. Her eyes were black mirrors as she rocked back and forth on the Spectre’s cock, the two women entirely lost in their own world. They often liked to end these sessions like that, taking a more private moment for themselves.

It was an impulse Sam could appreciate, especially after the intensity of what she’d just gone through. Rolling off of her girlfriend, she gave Ashley a weary kiss before laying her head down on her chest. “That was… a very tough lesson,” she panted. “You all are soooo sexy.”

Ashley’s strong arms wrapped around her, holding the specialist tight against her firm, sweaty breasts. It was a position Sam greatly enjoyed, especially now. “Well, we all do appreciate the compliment. And you did great tonight. I think some ‘thank-you oral’ may be in your immediate future.”

Sam’s lips curled upwards in a sly smile. “Why don’t we make it a 69? After all, I wouldn’t want to be accused of being selfish again.” _Not even if my punishments are going to end up being that delicious._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that wraps up this particular orgy, although these 4 are enough fun I wouldn't rule out more of their exploits.


	17. Shepard/Liara/Ashley/Samantha, Shepard Switches

“Are you sure about this, skipper?”, Ashley asked. “Because it’s not your usual thing.”

Shepard took a long sip of her wine and relaxed back into the couch, savoring the sweet Thessian vintage Liara had picked out for their latest “couples evening” together. “You’re right. Even before Cerberus messed with my bits, I usually preferred topping. But sometimes I get a yen to mix things up, and I’ve been in that kind of mood lately.”

“I can appreciate that.” Ashley, like her girlfriend, was a definite switch. The marine was a bit more likely to be the one wearing the cock, but both of them enjoyed playing a variety of roles in the bedroom. “What about you?”, she asked, looking over to Liara. “This seems like a pretty sweet opportunity for you to pass up.”

“Oh, it certainly is.” Her bondmate snuggled up closer to her, running her fingers through Shepard’s long, red hair. “And we have our ways of satisfying those urges when they come up.” Shepard’s cock stirred at the memories Liara’s statement evoked, especially a very creative use of biotics that they’d enjoyed a few months ago.

“But as for wearing that particular accessory, I’m not interested. Even if you and Samantha aren’t male, there are underlying similarities between all humans, the kind Cerberus used when they converted Shepard’s clit to this.” Her other hand traced along the inseam of Shepard’s pants, brushing against the stiffening shaft. “Asari don’t have that same wiring. There are models that my people can use, but they don’t quite work right, at least not for me, and Shepard was interested in using the toy for this. That’s where we thought you two might come in.”

“I’m certainly not saying no.” Sam gave her girlfriend’s hand a squeeze. “What about you, Ash?”

Ashley laughed at her eagerness. “Sure I’m intrigued. After all, how often do you get a crack at fucking Commander Shepard?”

 

Shepard stretched out on the bed, licking her lips as she watched her friends undress. They presented a clear contrast: the taller Ashley, her well-toned frame covered in taut muscle, and the shorter Sam, with her softer curves and playful smile. They approached their task differently too. Ash was all business as she stripped, a marine efficiently shedding her garments, while Sam took a little more time, shaking her hips and letting her fingers linger along the skin as it was revealed. Shepard herself was already naked, and by the time the specialist stepped out of her silky black panties, her erection was unmistakable.

“So,” she told them, “You know I’m not quite as sensitive down there thanks to what Cerberus did to me, and I don’t think I can get off just from being fucked. That’s okay, though. I want to enjoy this a while, so you don’t have to worry about my dick for now. Just let me take care of you two.”

“Uh, okay. You have an idea of when you’re going to want more?”

“Leave that to me, Ashley.” Liara joined them at the foot of the bed, carrying with her the two cocks she’d retrieved from their dresser. Her bondmate had chosen to leave her bra and panties on, but the white lace lingerie was almost more enticing than full nudity. She handed the toys off before coming over to Shepard and placing a soft kiss on her lips. “Just tell me when you need me and I’ll take care of you.”

“What about before then?”, Shepard asked. “I don’t want to be the selfish one here.”

Sam squirmed a bit at the reminder of the “punishment” she’d received a few months ago but Liara only smiled. “Don’t worry about me, love. I’ll be happy just to watch. This should be quite a show.”

Her bondmate went over to one of the large chairs by the bed, sitting down and pouring herself another glass of wine. The was a hungry look in those pretty, blue eyes and Shepard gave her a grateful nod. She still couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have found Liara, someone who had not only helped her through the trauma of her change but also indulged her like this.

“So, Shepard, did you want to get us ready?”

She smiled at Sam. “Certainly.” Rolling into a sitting position, she crawled down to the foot of the bed, stopping in front of the specialist. From the looks of it, she wouldn’t need much preparation. The outside of her sex was already slick, and when Shepard traced her lips along her inner thigh, the thick smell of Sam’s arousal filled her nostrils.

Still, she made sure to give herself a nice taste, her tongue flicking over the specialist’s clit before penetrating her sex. Shepard lapped up Sam’s wetness for a minute before pulling back and taking the cock from her. She slid the short end of it in, the bulb easily pushing into the specialist’s wet pussy. A flick of her finger activated the sensory transmission plate, and Shepard ran her hand along the shaft. She was rewarded with a low groan, but instead of going for more of them, she moved along to her next task.

“Come on, don’t keep me waiting any longer,” Ashley complained, and the hungry note in her voice was very much appreciated. Shepard was far from the nervous, insecure mess Liara had found after her rebirth, but at a time like this, a bit out of her comfort zone, it was good to feel wanted.

And Ashley did want her. Sam had been wet, but after watching Shepard eating out her girlfriend, the marine was practically dripping. She didn’t really need any prep, but she got some anyway, a nimble tongue teasing her clit and lapping up some of that arousal before Shepard put her cock in just as she had for Sam.

Once they were both strapped, the couple shared a brief kiss before Samantha asked, “How do you want to start?”

“You can go first,” Ashley replied, that husky edge still lurking behind her words. “I’m not ready to give up her mouth yet.”

The last thing Shepard saw on Sam’s face was a devilish smile before the specialist disappeared out of view, circling around the bed before climbing up behind her. Soft hands gripped her thighs and caressed the firm swell of her ass while Shepard went down to her hands and knees, giving Sam better access.

Returning her attention to Ashley, Shepard saw a little bead of fluid already gathered at the tip of the marine’s cock, and she flicked her tongue along the slit to taste it. Ashley’s hips jumped forward, and when they did, Shepard was ready for her. Her lips parted, and she let the first few inches slide inside her mouth. She usually went down on her friends without their toys, but she wasn’t a total stranger to this act either. With one hand, she gripped the base of the shaft while the other maintained her balance, letting her remain in control of the pace while she sucked on the swollen head.

At least, that was, until Sam got started. Shepard gasped as the specialist’s toy ran up and down along the crack of her ass before sliding down towards her slick entrance. The tip pressed up against her, and she groaned around Ashley’s cock. She may not have been as sensitive as she used to be, but it had been a while since she’d been taken like this, and the fullness she’d missed felt wonderful.

Allowing herself a moment’s distraction, she pulled her mouth off of Ashley and focused on the penetration, pressing her hips back to meet the first long, slow thrusts. Her hand kept stroking the shaft in her hand almost mechanically while she adjusted to the new sensations. At the loss of her mouth, though, Ash let out a disappointed groan. “Come on, skipper.”

“Hey, be patient,” Sam told her girlfriend. “I’m busy distracting her here.”

She accompanied the words with a sharp thrust, and Shepard gasped. Sam’s cock was nice and thick, letting her really feel the stretch in her pussy with each movement her lover made. Still, Shepard hadn’t gotten to be an N-7 without being able to keep her coordination through distractions, and once she was accustomed to Sam’s rhythm, she returned her other hand to the bed and took Ashley back into her mouth.

The marine tried her best to be considerate, but her need was clear in the twitching of her shaft, and the way her hips kept pushing forward of their own accord. Shepard’s desire was building too, and part of her wanted Sam to reach around and touch her, but she fought the urge off. The ache in cock was still pleasant, helping her to enjoy the sensation of being filled.

She could feel both of her lovers getting closer, Sam grunting and panting as she sped up her thrusts, while Ashley started talking. “God damn it, skipper,” she mumbled, “You look so fucking hot like this.” One of her hands was clenched tightly while the other ran through her fellow Spectre’s hair, an affectionate gesture Shepard appreciated. Her throat relaxed, letting her friend slide in almost all the way to the base, while she looked up into Ashley’s brown eyes, giving her implicit permission to go faster.

Ashley groaned, a husky, “Shepard,” escaping her lips as she thrust. Remembering something Liara had done for her, Shepard sucked in her cheeks, creating a small vacuum, while making sure to breath through her nose. The cock in her mouth shuddered and seconds later, she felt the first bursts of Ashley’s thick fluids pour down her throat. Her own erection twitched in response and she pulled back slightly so that the rest of that rich flavor could splash onto her tongue.

Behind her, she heard a whispered, “Oh, bloody hell,” and the specialist made a final, powerful stroke before she too stiffened. Her fingers dug into Shepard’s firm ass, helping Sam to stay upright as she began to fill her.

Before she was done though, Shepard heard an unexpected voice. From her chair, Liara instructed, “Pull out, Samantha. I want to see it.”

The specialist complied, withdrawing and jerking her cock onto Shepard’s backside. The sight seemed to inspire her, because she let out a long, low moan and fresh jets of her warmth landed on Shepard’s skin. A shiver went through the commander at the feeling, and she murmured around Ashley’s cock, enjoying the reaction she’d inspired.

Her own climax done, the marine pulled out as well and Shepard was able to get a better look at her bondmate. Liara had finished her wine and now her attention was entirely fixed on the three of them. Her gaze was incendiary, and her bra had been removed, one hand massaging her bare breast while the other was working inside her panties, making languid strokes across her clit. The sight of her lover touching herself made Shepard's cock pulse even harder, the feeling almost painful now.

Liara seemed to notice, because she asked, “Do you need to come yet?”

“No,” she panted. “I can go a little longer.” Her gaze moved back to her friends. “You got more for me, soldiers?”

Ashley smirked. “Yes, ma’am.” Her hand ran along the shaft of her cock, coaxing it back to full hardness as she looked down at Shepard’s naked body.

Sam’s breath was still coming in heavy gasps. “I think I might need a break.”

“Yeah, I figured that,” Ashley laughed. “Coming twice in a row strapped usually does wear you out.”

“Couldn’t help it.” The specialist staggered up, moving over to the chair on the opposite side of the bed from Liara. “Besides, now I get to watch.”

Ashley took her place, situating herself in a sitting position up against the pillows. “Come here, skipper,” she purred, and Shepard lowered her sticky ass into Ash’s lap. It felt good to get off of her hands and knees, but she soon had other frustrations to deal with. As the marine’s cock teased her crack, she took a deep breath, trying to control the increasingly desperate knot of arousal coiled in her belly.

It wasn’t easy though, not with Ashley’s hands cupping her breasts and her tongue tracing along Shepard’s neck. Their position let the other Spectre roam wherever she wanted, but though she lavished attention on much of Shepard’s sweaty skin, she kept clear of her cock. The head was already coated in her wetness, begging for some contact, but it wasn’t coming.

Instead, Ashley’s strong hands lifted Shepard up and guided her onto the waiting toy, drawing out a chocked sound as the head spread her pussy open. Ash’s cock wasn’t as thick as Sam’s, but it was longer, reaching depths in her the specialist hadn’t found. Shepard’s hands fisted in the sheets, and she pushed back against every stroke, trying to get more stimulation even as she knew it wouldn’t be enough to make her come.

Still, it was quite something. Ashley was wonderfully fit, taking her with powerful thrusts that sent shocks of pleasure through her sensitized body. Kisses were being pressed along her back as they fucked but she couldn’t easily reciprocate the touches. The best she could manage was sliding one hand between her legs, rubbing the base of Ashley’s shaft as it slid in and out of her.

“Fuck you’re tight, Ma’am,” Ashley grunted. She sometimes liked addressing Shepard formally during sex, turned on by the contrast it presented, one that had never seemed sharper than it did right now. Shepard could feel the marine’s cock almost unbelievably hard inside of her and her body clenched down, trying to draw out everything that it could give her, but it still wasn’t enough. Her erection was pulsing so hard that it hurt now. Her whole body felt as if it might explode, tension suffusing her muscles and tears of frustration welling up in her eyes.

She could barely form words now, her voice almost entirely swallowed up by her need. “Liara, please,” was all she managed to get out, but it was enough. Her bondmate rose from the chair and strode over to the bed, the little shimmy in her hips enough to draw a fresh spurt of Shepard’s arousal out of her painfully aching dick.

“Don’t worry. I have you.”

Liara’s hand glided over her cheek and her bondmate bent down, pulling off the last, soaked scrap of fabric she was wearing. Shepard trembled with anticipation as Liara climbed onto the bed and positioned herself above her. Just the sight of her glistening azure was enough to bring Shepard to the brink and when Liara descended onto her, a chocked whimper escaped her throat. The thick head of her cock pressed against Liara’ opening, and thankfully, her bondmate was wet enough to admit her immediately. She groaned as silky heat wrapped around her, desperately fighting not to burst before she could enjoy it for at least a little while.

Even as she tried to steady herself though, Liara’s eyes collapsed into pools of blackness, her mind reaching out to Shepard. Their thoughts rushed together at once, and a further wave of desire washed over her. Liara had stroked herself to the brink of her release but no further, and she was nearly as close to ragged edge as the Spectre herself, the enjoyment she’d taken watching her bondmate dripping out of her mind.

_Oh God, Liara. I need…_

_It’s all right. Let go and come with me, love._

From behind her, Ashley began to thrust again, but even that powerful sensation was drowned out by the clinging pressure of Liara’s azure around her. Her bondmate kissed her hard as she rocked back and forth, drinking in Shepard’s pleasure through the meld while she shared her own. It was a comfort and a final, unbearable pleasure all at once, overwhelming the last shreds of Shepard’s control, and the Spectre thrust upwards wildly as she came undone.

A low, “Fuck, yes, Shepard,” was whispered in her ear and Ashley stiffened inside her seconds after the commander had done the same. She clutched onto Liara’s body and mind, letting her bondmate share her orgasm even as Shepard took comfort in her presence. Liara’s rippling azure drew out everything Shepard had to give, a veritable flood that poured into her even while her own ecstasy bloomed alongside it, a second spike of pleasure that only added to their shared climax. All of the tension that had built up in Shepard’s body melted away, replaced with nothing but bliss and that amazing warmth all around and through her.

Liara pulled back the meld slowly, her loving thoughts caressing Shepard’s own, as awareness of the world returned. Behind her, Ashley had wrapped her arms around Shepard, nuzzling against her back as both of them caught their breath. “So,” the marine asked when she could speak again, “How was it for you?”

“Good,” she started out, trying to find the right words. “Intense. Not the first place I’d go, but very enjoyable for a change of pace.” She ran her hand along Liara’s crest. “And thank you for that, sweetheart. You were as good as your word.”

“Hey,” Ashley protested. “What about thanking Sam and I? We did most of the heavy lifting.”

Liara looked up, her eyes still lidded from her climax. “I think your task was its own reward. Not that mine was exactly onerous.”

“Mm, yeah, that’s true,” Sam mumbled from her chair. Her hand was covered in the residue of another orgasm that she’d evidently jerked herself to as she watched, and her face bore a goofy smile. “Really bloody good for everyone.”

“That’s what I thought.” Liara lifted herself off of Shepard while Ashley slid out, the three women rearranging themselves so that the commander lay between two of her lovers, pressed up along Ashley’s back while Liara nuzzled against hers.

“Still, I’m sure we can find some way to reward you for waiting so long,” she told her bondmate before giving Ashley’s limp, slippery cock a little squeeze. “Isn’t that right, marine?”

“Whatever you say, ma’am,” Ashley purred, though for the time being, she sounded profoundly content.

Liara placed a gentle kiss along the back of Shepard’s neck. “There’s no rush. What you shared with me was quite an experience and I think we could all use a break before we do any more.”

“Yeah,” she agreed. “A break and some water. At least once we can move again.”

“I can get it.”

Sam staggered off towards the kitchen, and Shepard settled in, relishing the warmth of her lovers around her. In addition to the pleasant afterglow of the sex, she felt a small sense of triumph at the experience she’d just enjoyed. Cerberus had tried to define who she was and how she should make love, but screw them. She made her own choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, this thing has gotten so long. Hope you also enjoyed Shepard's switching, and as always please leave your thoughts if you're so inclined.


	18. Role Reversal, Long Distance Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another role reversal story, this one set during Shepard's Alliance detention. I would just like to take this opportunity to note that:  
> 1\. This is now the longest story I've ever written.  
> 2\. This story currently has over 29,000 hits.  
> Damn, I did not expect either of these things to happen. Thanks for reading everyone.

Shepard groaned as she turned over in bed, starring unhappily at the blank, white walls of her room. After all of the craziness she’d endured in the last few years, rest and easy living should have come as a welcome change, but this was all wrong. The Alpha Relay had been destroyed, the Reaper invasion would be here all too soon, and she was locked up in Alliance detention, physically comfortable but helpless. She was bored, frustrated, and irritatingly horny, which was never a fun combination. She was lonely too; while she enjoyed the occasional card game with the marines stationed on the base, James Vega wasn’t exactly who she wanted to see.

Rolling up out of bed, she retrieved the breakfast tray that was always left outside her room. The food here on Earth was better than what got served ship side, but it was still military chow. _Cerberus may be a gang of ruthless terrorists, but at least they fed me well._

Chomping away on some mediocre bacon, she sat down at the terminal the Alliance had provided her with. Unfortunately, it was blocked from accessing the extranet, but it had at least proven useful as a way to pass the time. Flipping through the applications menu, she finally settled on a starfighter simulator. The game was fairly diverting, and Shepard was deeply engaged in pursuing a squadron of turian ships by the time the terminal began blinking with an incoming message.

 _Presumably just the fucking Alliance, scheduling my next debrief._ Her jailers were the only ones who could access this terminal and so she was inclined to ignore the message for a little while. She’d gotten pretty damn tired of being grilled over her Cerberus ties while the brass ignored the far greater threat of the Reapers. Still, the damn screen wouldn’t stop flashing and so she paused her pursuit of the electronic pirates and looked up at the message headers.

_Sender: Liara T’Soni_

_Subject: Open Me Immediately_

Her eyes widened in shock and she couldn’t click on the message fast enough, eager to find out what her lover had hacked in to tell her. What happened next was even better than she could have hoped for. When the message was opened, it didn’t display any text, instead triggering the video chat program on her terminal.

“Hello, Commander.” From behind her desk on the Shadow Broker’s ship, Liara gave her a warm smile, and Shepard had to take a deep breath before she responded. There was nothing special about Liara’s appearance; she was just wearing one of her usual white and blue outfits, but after the long months apart, the sight of her was enough to fluster Shepard.

“Liara. How…” She brushed her fingers over the image of her lover’s face, her voice cracking. “How is this even possible? I’m not supposed to be able to get outside calls here.”

Liara cocked her head slightly, mischief playing in those big, blue eyes of hers. “Are you doubting the power of the Shadow Broker, Commander Shepard?”

She smirked back, enjoying the reminder of how capable Liara had become. “I should really know better than to do that, shouldn’t I?”

“Indeed. I did have to pull a few strings to make this happen, but it is more than worth it, especially since…” Liara paused, her expression turning serious. “My love, something has come to my attention. I have a lead on the designs for a Prothean weapon we may be able to use against the Reapers, but I’m going to have to leave my ship to follow up on it. It may be some time before I have another chance to speak with you like this.”

As she spoke, Shepard could hear the confidant persona Liara had been wearing slip, revealing the loneliness beneath. The commander knew she wasn’t the only one who’d been having a hard time with their separation, and she’d be damned if she was going to let this call end without making the absolute most of the little time they had.

 

Shepard was wearing a simple, grey tank-top and a pair of sweat pants, and her red hair was rumbled, but to Liara, she was still absolutely gorgeous. For months, she’d been dreaming of seeing her lover again, and when she ran her tongue over her full lips, the Shadow Broker swallowed hard.

“That is a shame.” Her commander’s voice had dropped an octave, becoming a low purr that told Liara she had some mischief in mind. “Because before this call is over, I’m going to have you wishing that our next one was very, very soon.”

“Will you now?” Liara was eager to play along, and she raised one of her eyebrow-like facial markings slightly, a gesture that she knew conveyed skepticism to humans. “And how, precisely, do you plan on doing that?”

“Oh, that’s easy. I’ll just tell you what my day is like here in Alliance detention.”

Liara nodded, doing her best to maintain a cool façade, but the boldness of the Spectre’s words already had shivers of anticipation running through her body. Shepard didn’t make boasts she couldn’t back up. “Go ahead, then. Prove it to me.”

Shepard tipped back her desk chair and stretched, her top lifting up far enough to show off the toned muscles of her abdomen, while her breasts strained against the fabric covering them. “So, when I wake up in the morning, I’m usually in these pajamas,” she began, “Which is already enough to start me off on the wrong foot. Because if you were there with me, I wouldn’t be wearing anything at all.”

The words summoned vivid images to Liara’s mind: Waking up next to Shepard in their small bed back on the old _Normandy_ , the smell of the previous night’s lovemaking still hanging in the air, the asari just starring at her love, amazed that someone like that wanted to be with her. Those memories dominated her thoughts as Shepard moved on to the mundane details of her daily routine: the bland breakfast left for her every morning, playing games on her terminal, dressing; but somewhere in the description of her meetings with Alliance interrogators, she got Liara’s undivided attention once more.

“Of course, it’s not easy to listen to their bullshit for hours and after a while, I start daydreaming. I like to imagine that you’re there with me. That they get so distracted droning on that you can just slip under the table without anyone else noticing. You undo my belt, slide my slacks down, and start kissing your way along my legs. The interrogators are still going on about some Cerberus project I’ve never heard of, but I barely notice them. All I can do is try not to make a sound while you pull my panties out of your way.”

Her face was flushing, but Liara did manage a mild protest. “That is not fair, Shepard. That did not actually happen.”

“Well, I spend a lot of my day thinking about it happening,” the Spectre countered. “Why? Did you want me to stop?”

“No,” she admitted, unwilling to give up the story. “I accept your interpretation.”

She didn’t think Shepard’s smile could have gotten any more mischievous, but she was wrong. “My clit is as hard as a rock, begging for your mouth. You don’t start with it, though. First, you go inside me, seeing just how wet I am.”

Liara could practically taste the rich flavor on her tongue and her mouth watered. As Shepard continued, the Shadow Broker began unbuttoning her coat, sliding her hand underneath it to cup one of her breasts. She wasn’t the only one the story was affecting either. While she kept talking, Shepard’s skin was flushing and her voice had dropped once more.

“Only then, when I’m going crazy, do you take my clit between your lips and suck on it gently. I want to beg you for more, order you to give it to me, anything to get what I need, but I can’t. I’m stuck listening, waiting for you to take pity on me, and just before I snap, you finally do. Your tongue presses down, and your hands clutch my hips, and I come undone, completely, for you.”

Liara’s other hand had moved downwards by then, undoing her pants and sliding beneath them. Her azure was slick even before she touched it, and she began stroking herself, making slow, languid movements designed to draw out her pleasure while she listened to her lover. Shepard seemed to like what she was seeing, because her green eyes had narrowed, watching Liara’s movements with an intensity that only made the asari’s clit throb harder.

“Even though it’s not real,” the commander continued, “By the time the debrief is over, I can barely find the words to excuse myself, I want you so badly. As fast as I can, I run back to my quarters. My panties are soaked and I need to get them off, to get everything off and jump in the shower.”

At the picture Shepard was painting, Liara’s hips pushed forward unconsciously. She adored the way the commander’s pale skin looked with water running down it, and Shepard took notice of her reaction.

“You really are enjoying this, sweetheart. I’ll bet before I’m done, you’re going to change.”

“I can’t,” Liara protested, so turned on that she could barely form the words to explain. “Not without you here. I need your body nearby to trigger me.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that. I bet if the memories are strong enough, you can do it. And I want you to. That’s what I’m thinking about, Liara, alone and naked in my shower. I’m wishing you were there with me so I could kneel between your legs. So I could lick your clit until your body shifted and that nice, long cock slid out of you.”

“Goddess, Shepard…” Liara was finding it hard to keep up the slow pace of her self-pleasure. Her lover had pulled her top up far enough to reveal those beautiful, firm breasts, and she was running a finger along her nipples. It still wasn’t enough to make Liara shift though, but then Shepard started talking again.

“Once I had you in my hand, I’d lick along the base, nice and slow. Suck on the head. Tease you like you teased me before. Kiss you and stroke you until you were ready to burst. But I wouldn’t let you come. Not yet. Not until I got what I wanted too.”

“And what is that?” Her hips were gyrating again, the familiar pressure somehow coiling in her abdomen. Shepard might not have been in the room with her, but between the sight of her touching herself, along with the images the commander was conjuring up, Liara’s body was starting to lose sight of that distinction.

“For you to fuck me.” As she said the words, Shepard yanked her pajama bottoms off and thrust two fingers inside herself, giving Liara an incredible image to go along with her words. “To press me up against the wall of that shower and take me as hard and deep as you can. To stretch me with every thrust. To let my pussy squeeze you until all you can think about is coming deep inside me.”

With every sentence, Shepard pushed her fingers inside herself again, rocking back and forth on her hand, and it was too much. The pressure overcame Liara and all she could do was pull her own pants down as her cock slid out of her, straining and hard already.

“See,” Shepard panted, close to her own peak, “I knew you could get there.”

“I… the things you do to me, Shepard. I could never have imagined…”

“And what about you, Liara? What would you do to me if you were there in that shower?”

“Everything. I’d give you everything I had.” Dirty talk wasn’t the easiest thing for Liara, but now, inspired by her lover, she found the courage to try again. Her fist wrapped around her cock as she began, pumping the hard length even while Shepard ground the heal of her hand against her clit.

“I would… I would wrap my arms around your waist, so I could thrust as deep inside you as possible. I would bury my face in your hair. Kiss your back, your neck, your lips. I would make it last, because I never want to give you up. And when I couldn’t take it any more, just before you finally made me burst, I’d join with you. Let you feel how incredible your pussy was around me, and how perfect it felt when I filled you.”

Her final words did the trick. Shepard’s body arched and her head tilted back, a low moan forced out of her throat as she came. She never stopped looking at Liara, though, and lust in those green eyes made the Shadow Broker come undone as well. She whimpered, and her cock pulsed hard, covering her hand and belly in thick spurts of her come. She couldn’t touch her lover, couldn’t share the bliss of the meld with her, but this was still so much better, so much more intimate, than being alone with her fantasies, and Liara just kept pumping herself until her cock was sore and spent.

On the other side of the screen, Shepard was panting too, and it took some time before either of them could manage to say anything else. Even when the commander finally spoke, her voice trembled. “God, l love you, Liara. That was…”

“Everything you promised,” she agreed, using her already-wet underwear to clean up the mess she had made. “Even if you did bend the rules slightly.”

“I’m glad to hear that. I needed this, Liara.” Shepard exhaled, running a hand through the mess of her hair. “I wasn’t making that stuff up, you know. Sometimes, thinking about you is all that gets me through the day.”

That thought did nothing to diminish the smile currently plastered across Liara face. “I needed it too. I love you, Shepard, and no matter what, I will find a way to see you again.”

Shepard laughed, a happy, unburdened sound that made Liara’s heart swell. “Well, you did figure out how to sneak through this call, so I’m going to go ahead and give you the benefit of the doubt, oh wise and powerful Shadow Broker.”

With her clothes half off and her skin still flushed, it was hard for Liara to look the part, but she did her best to seem cool and confidant when she replied, “And I shall not let you down.”


	19. Ashley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this story hasn’t updated in a while, but it isn’t dead either. Here’s a chapter in the vein of the earlier ones, this time featuring Shepard and Ashley. Also, did you know this story currently has the 4th most hits of any Mass Effect story, period? Holy crap. Thanks to all of you who've been reading.

“Goddamn it, I’m not ‘with,’ Cerberus, Ash!”

Shepard knew she was making a spectacle of herself, but at that moment she was too pissed off to care. After what those Cerberus bastards had done to her body, standing there and listening to her old gunnery chief accuse her of betraying the Alliance to work for them was more than she could bear.

“Well it sure looks that way, Shepard,” Ashley snapped back. “I mean, here you are flying a Cerberus ship, with a Cerberus crew. Who exactly am I supposed to think you’re loyal to?”

Beside her, Jacob looked as if he’d rather be fighting the Praetorian they’d just taken down than get involved, while Mordin was busying himself taking samples from that same crashed Collector machine. Neither of them spoke though, leaving it to Shepard to reply once more. “I don’t know,” she yelled back, “Maybe you’re supposed to trust me. Maybe you’re supposed to think that I wouldn’t be on that ship unless I had a damn good reason, especially after what Cerberus did to me.”

“What they did to you? What exactly does that mean?” Ashley looked genuinely puzzled, and Shepard realized she’d just made a big mistake. Ashley, in fact, had no idea what Cerberus had done to her. Neither did Mordin for that matter. Jacob, she was less sure of, but either way, she didn’t want to discuss her “physical problems” in front of a member of the terrorist group responsible for them.

Hoping her face wasn’t turning _too_ red, Shepard nodded in the direction of an empty pre-fab house a few dozen yards away. “Look,” she asked, “Can we talk about this in private?” Maybe it was the desperate note in her voice, but Ashley’s face softened, and Shepard added, “Just trust me enough to do that. It’s not some Cerberus trick, I promise.”

“All right,” Ashley agreed, and Shepard looked over to her two squad-mates.

“You two hold down the fort until I get back. Keep any other colonists who turn up away from the area until Mordin’s sure it’s safe, and finish gathering anything we could use.”

“Will do,” Jacob replied, while Mordin just kept rambling to himself, “Fascinating. Composite alloy bonded to semi-conducting circuits allows for additional tensile strength and impact resistance.”

Taking that as an agreement, Shepard walked with Ashley over to the small domicile, the door to which had been left open in the chaos that had engulfed Horizon. It was a pretty standard colony dwelling: a living room, an attached kitchen, a bedroom, and a bathroom, all filled with the kind of bland, inoffensive furniture that came from a catalogue and didn’t cost too much.

Shepard back leaned against the kitchen counter, trying to keep her anxiety under control. It wasn’t working very well. She hadn’t told anybody about what had been done to her body, and the thought of exposing that secret scared her. It was only her loneliness that kept her from shutting down completely; she desperately needed friends right then and maybe if Ashley knew the truth, she would trust that Shepard wasn’t really with Cerberus.

“So,” Ashley asked, yanking her out of her thoughts, “What exactly is it that Cerberus did?”

_All right. Here goes nothing._ “After the _Normandy_ got destroyed, while I was dead, or unconscious, or whatever, they….” She couldn’t finish the sentence. Somehow, saying the words, “They stuck a cock on me,” was too weird to do aloud. And yet Ashley was starring at her, expecting some kind of an explanation. Shepard stammered, she threw up her hands, and then she did the only other thing she could think of. She stripped. Before the stunned Ashley could say anything, she unfastened the buckles on her armor and pulled it off, right along with her pants and boxers. Her cock sprang free of its confinement and Ashley’s eyes widened, starring in disbelief at the lengthy organ now bobbing in front of her.

“Jesus Christ!” Ashley finally managed to get out. “Cerberus did that to you?”

“Well, I didn’t used to have one of those, now did I?” Shepard snapped, pulling her pants back up. Though she and Ashley had never been intimate, the communal showers on the old _Normandy_ meant the chief already knew the answer to her question.

“No, I… I guess not. But why, Shepard? What the fuck would they have to gain from doing something that… weird?”

Shepard slumped down in one of the plastic chairs in the tiny living room. “They want to breed me,” she said dejectedly. “To get me to fuck one of their damn Cerberus floozies and take my kids for God knows what. I guess they figure that since now I’m some freak that nobody else would want, eventually I’ll crack and do it.”

Ashley took the seat next to her, putting her hand on her knee. “Well, fuck that. But what are we gonna do about this? Could Liara help you?”

“I don’t know. I’ve got no idea if she could stand to look at me like this, and even if she did, I don’t know where she’s gone to. Cerberus said she’s working for the Shadow Broker, but I have my doubts.”

“That’s a weird thought.” Ashley bowed her head. “Geez, this is messed up. Of all the stupid crap…” Her voice trailed off, and then, after several seconds of intense thought, she seemed to come to a decision. “You know, I could help you get off.”

Shepard’s eyes widened in surprise. “You? But I didn’t think you, uh, liked girls that way.”

Ashley shrugged. “Not usually. But you know, a couple of marines, a little stress relief, it doesn’t have to be a big deal. Besides,” she added with a wry smile, “I could use a good fuck too.”

The commander blinked a few times, trying to wrap her brain around the proposition. Ashley wasn’t wrong; there was a certain tradition of marines discretely helping each other out in stressful times, and this definitely qualified. And she was hot; before Shepard had gotten together with Liara, she’d spared the chief more than a passing thought.

_Fuck it,_ she decided. _It’s not like I’ve got a better plan_.

“All right. Let’s do this.”

Opening up her omni-tool, she sent a quick message to her squad-mates, telling them she and Ashley were going to be a little while longer and not to disturb them. The chief meanwhile was undoing the seals on her own armor, stripping down with a marine’s efficiency. Shepard did the same and soon both of them in their underwear, hers a pair of dark blue boxers and a white bra, while Ashley was wearing a standard issue Alliance grey bra and panties.

“Should we, uh, go to the bedroom for this?” Shepard asked.

“Probably,” Ashley laughed. “These chairs aren’t exactly the most comfortable.”

As Ashley led the way through the small house, Shepard couldn’t help but stare at her well-toned ass, its curve clearly visible through her panties. Her cock stirred at the sight, but the feeling wasn’t the pure torment of the last month. Now, at least, there was a hope of relief.

“It seems weird doing this in somebody else’s bed,” Shepard commented when they arrived at their destination. It wasn’t much of a bed either, but it was still more spacious than her bunk back on the old _Normandy_ , and she and Liara made do there plenty of times.

“The way I figure things,” Ashley replied, “Either the person who owns this place got abducted and won’t need it any time soon, or you saved their ass and a fuck in their bed is the least they owe you.”

She shook her head. “I guess that’s one way to see it. I just hope they don’t come back while we’re in the middle.”

That remark earned her a chuckle, before Ashley said, “Okay then, lemme get a better look at what you’re packing. I was kinda too busy being surprised last time.”

Shepard swallowed hard, trying to fight down the panic that the idea brought. _It’s just Ash,_ she reminded herself. _Your friend. She didn’t judge you before._

She pulled down her boxers, and her now partially erect cock sprang into view, prompting an approving nod from Ashley. “Hey, that’s actually pretty impressive, if you look at it the right way.”

Her face reddened at the compliment, but it was certainly better than most of the other possible responses. “Uh, thanks,” she said before quickly changing the focus back to Ashley. “Now, let’s see what you’ve got.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Ashley unfastened her bra and slid it off, exposing a pair of fairly large and extremely firm breasts topped by large, pink nipples. Her panties followed, and Shepard’s eyes were drawn to her sex and the small strip of black hair above it. “Like what you see?” Ashley asked.

“Yeah,” she admitted. “Definitely yeah.” She’d glimpsed Ashley naked before, but the circumstances made it different, and partially hard was swiftly turning into fully erect.

“The readiness is all,” Ashley quipped before grabbing the back of Shepard’s head and pulling her close for a kiss. It wasn’t a romantic one, but it was energetic, a clear sign that the marine genuinely wanted to do this. Shepard’s cock pressed against the flat of Ashley’s stomach and the contact drew a low sigh out of her. After being deprived for so long, the warm skin felt better against her than she would’ve imagined.

“Eager, aren’t you? Well, don’t worry. I’m on the usual Alliance birth control meds, so we can get right down to it.” Ashley gave her a gentle shove down onto the bed before jumping into her lap. Her chest was right in Shepard’s face and she took full advantage, kissing Ashley’s breasts, while running her hands along her sides. The marine reciprocated the affection, undoing Shepard’s bra and letting her hands roam freely over the commander’s now fully nude body. Every touch made her cock throb harder, and it wasn’t long before Ashley turned her attention there.

A calloused palm wrapped around Shepard’s length and the pressure was enough to make it jump. A little bead of fluid was already gathering at the tip and Ashley ran her thumb over it, spreading the slickness around. “Oh, god,” Shepard muttered, burying a hand in Ashley’s hair. “I… It feels so... I don’t know if I can hold back for long.”

Ashley released her grip on her cock. “Then you better get busy warming me up, skipper, because I want that thing inside me before you burst.”

Shepard bit her lip, trying to do as she’d been told. It wasn’t easy, but focusing on the needs of the gorgeous, naked woman on top of her made it a little easier to get her mind off of the urge to come. She slid one hand up Ashley’s inner thigh, tipping her back slightly so that there was more space in-between their bodies. The first hints of wetness were evident on the marine’s sex, and Shepard got right to work coaxing out more. With one thumb, she spread Ashley’s folds and other one found her clit, drawing little circles on the bud.

“Ah, that’s good,” Ashley gasped. “I guess that’s one advantage to fucking women.”

“What’s that?” Shepard asked playfully. Making her new lover respond was helping her to forget about the weirdness of all of this and instead just enjoy the moment.

“They don’t forget about your clit,” Ashley replied before her words dissolved in response to renewed pressure on the now-throbbing point.

Shepard laughed at that, but soon she shifted her hand, bring two fingers up to Ashley’s now soaking entrance. Ashley’s hips pushed forward, and the commander was able to slide inside easily enough. Wet heat clamped down around her and Shepard purred before bringing her thumb back to Ashley’s clit, rubbing it at the same time as she thrust into the marine.

Even without any direct stimulation, the feeling of Ashley’s pussy around her fingers and the sounds she was making were enough to make Shepard’s cock twitch again. Ashley must have noticed too, because she gave the length a stroke and groaned, “Go on, Ma’am. Put it in me.”

Shepard didn’t need any further invitation. Pulling her fingers out of Ashley, she lifted the marine up in the air and guided her towards her waiting erection. The tip pressed against Ashley’s entrance, and at the contact, a low groan was pulled from Shepard. The wetness and pressure now enveloping her were not quite like anything she’d ever felt. Ashley seemed to be enjoying it too, eagerly lowering herself until Shepard was buried to the hilt. Just being inside of that clinging heat was enough to make her length throb even harder, and that was before the marine started to ride her in earnest.

“Fuck,” Ashley grunted as she slid up and down Shepard’s straining length, “That’s really good. Nice and thick.”

Shepard didn’t reply, instead grabbing onto Ashley’s hips, as she tried to maintain some vestige of her self-control. After a month without even a good solo session to give her relief, she was needier than she’d even been, and every instinct she had told her to let go and spill herself inside of Ashley.

_Don’t think about that. Focus on anything else. Mordin’s science experiments. Collector drones. Not Ashley’s pussy rippling around you. Not how hot, and tight, and…_

Her whole body shuddered as it lost the fight and all Shepard could do was dig her fingers in as she bucked up into her lover, spilling out her enormous, pent-up climax. Her hips pumped again and again, orgasmic shudders running down the length of her cock until her release had begun dripping out of Ashley and down onto her groin.

“Shit,” she groaned, gasping from the intensity of her orgasm, “I didn’t mean to do that so soon…”

“Yeah, you were a little quick on the trigger,” Ashley agreed, “But it doesn’t feel like you’re out of the game quite yet.”

Shepard realized her lover was right. In spite of her orgasm, her cock was still hard inside of Ashley, and when she made an exploratory thrust upwards, she could already feel desire stirring in her core again. “Another advantage to fucking women,” she remarked, “We don’t come once and then fall asleep.” _Apparently not even if we’ve gotten mad science dicks stuck onto our bodies._

“Glad to hear it,” Ashley replied, “’’Cause I am far from done with you.”

Now that her first climax had taken the edge off, Shepard was able to focus better on what she was doing. She might not have used her new dick before, but she had plenty of experience fucking with a strap-on and she put it to good use. Even while she pumped up into the marine, her hand slid between their bodies, homing in once more on the hard ridge of Ashley’s clit. Rubbing it made her new lover clench even tighter around her, and Shepard found that now she could enjoy that without feeling like she was going to immediately burst again.

And there was a lot to enjoy. Ashley was definitely into what they were doing, and the sight of her: body tensed, mouth open, riding her cock, was intensely sexy. Her breath was coming in sharp gasps as she was fucked, and Shepard took advantage of now being the less desperate one to repay Ashley’s earlier teasing.

“Seems like I’m not the only one who’s been needing it bad,” she chucked. “I guess they really don’t love you here on Horizon.”

“Fuck, no,” Ashley grunted, “Not like this, anyway.”

“Well, I’ve got you covered.” She brought her free hand up to the marine’s breast, giving it a rough squeeze while her other kept working her clit. Ashley was clenching around her more tightly now, and Shepard could see in her movements the tell-tale signs of an approaching climax. The thought made her redouble her efforts, thrusting harder at the same time that she pinched Ashley’s nipple between two fingers. The marine’s hands balled up into fists, and second later, she threw her head back as she came undone. Her body bucked wildly on top of Shepard, and the powerful pulses of her inner walls made the commander’s shaft strain inside of her, her own desire sharpening in response to Ashley’s climax.

When her gyrations had slowed once more, Ashley smiled down at Shepard, running her hands affectionately over her body. “Nice work, skipper. I knew you’d have some skills.”

“I’m glad to hear I lived up to expectations.”

“Indeed, but I’m thinking you’re getting close again yourself.”

“True.” Ashley had accompanied her words with a clenching of her pussy, and Shepard could feel the need to come building inside her again, a pressure she had to release.

“Okay then. Let’s change it up.” Without explaining more, Ashley climbed off of her cock. Shepard groaned at the loss of that warmth around her, but her lover gave the shaft a reassuring squeeze. “Don’t worry, Ma’am. I’m just repositioning here.” Ashley got on her hands and knees on the bed, facing away from Shepard. “I can take you even deeper like this.”

It was quite a view Shepard was being presented with. Ashley’s fantastic ass was on full display, and on the outside of her pussy, Shepard could see the residue of both of their climaxes glistening. It was enough to make her cock pulse almost painfully, and she didn’t waste any time taking herself in hand and sliding back in.

Once she was fully sheathed, she took a hold of Ashley’s hips and began to thrust. She was indeed able to go deeper this way, pulling back partially only to bury herself all the way to the hilt once more. It was a rhythm her partners had seemed to enjoy when she’d been strapped, but being able to feel the way her lover gripped her with each thrust was a very different, and better experience.

Ashley’s ass rose up to meet each of her strokes, and when she grunted, “Harder,” Shepard obliged. She pounded into the marine with everything she had, and at the increased speed, she knew she couldn’t last too much longer. Determined to make every second count, she ran her hands up and down Ashley’s body, savoring the warm skin beneath her fingers. This was so good, not just the physical pleasure, but the sense of connection, of finding someone who wanted her in spite of her condition.

And Ashley did want her. She was groaning with pleasure, her pussy incredibly wet around Shepard’s every thrust, and when she screamed, “Do it, Shepard. Fill me up,” the commander had no chance of holding out any longer. She slammed twice more into Ashley and on the second stroke, her climax ripped its way out of her. Her fingers dug into Ashley’s hips and she buried herself as deep as she could go, pumping her come into the beautiful marine.

By the time her climax had fully spent itself, her legs were getting wobbly and she collapsed onto Ashley’s back, kissing the sweaty skin there. “Fuck, Ash,” she mumbled, “I really needed that.”

“Hey, what are friends for?” the marine laughed, her own breath still short as well. “And really, it was pretty damn good for me too.”

She eased slowly off of Shepard’s cock, which had at last gone limp, the residue of the commander’s climax dripping down Ashley’s thigh when they separated. Shepard guided the two of them down onto the bed, leaning over to give Ashley a soft kiss on the lips. “I’m glad you did, but still. I won’t forget this.”

Ashley ran her hand affectionately through Shepard’s messy hair. “And don’t forget that you can beat these bastards. I don’t care what Cerberus did to you. You’re still Commander Shepard and you don’t have to give in to their bullshit.”

She grinned. “Well, this should tide me over for a while.”

“Good to hear. But in the meantime, go find Liara. Yeah, the dick thing is weird, but if I can deal with it, I bet she can too, and I’m not buying that ‘She’s working for the Shadow Broker’ crap any more than you are.”

Shepard nodded. For the first time since she woke up, she had a sense of real hope. Maybe Ashley was right about Liara. Maybe she could restart a real relationship with the asari. Either way, though, she knew that she wasn’t utterly undesirable and as Ashley rolled out of bed, Shepard felt a surge of gratitude towards her for proving that. “What about you?” she asked. “You need anything else before I go?”

“Nah, just a shower before I call the Alliance and tell them what happened here. I probably shouldn’t check in looking like this.”

“What about me? You think I can go back to the ship in this state?”

“Probably not,” Ashley conceded. “The shower looks pretty small, but I imagine we can make it work.”

“Sounds like a plan, gunny.” Shepard got up from the bed as well, giving Ashley’s ass a playful slap as they made their way to the small bathroom. “So, what’re you going to tell the Alliance about me and Cerberus?”

Ashley smirked. “I think I’ll feel fine letting them know you haven’t sold us out, and leaving it there.”

“It really is true what they say,” Shepard replied with a laugh. “In a pinch, sometimes you just need a good Alliance marine to help you out.”


	20. Lexi T'Perro/Cora Harper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrapped up this story because I didn't really have any more ideas for it, but Andromeda gave me a few new ones. Enjoy this Lexi/Cora chapter, which is set in the same role reversal universe as the earlier Shepard/Liara ones. In real life, you shouldn't sleep with your patients of course, but you shouldn't sleep with your subordinates either, and we pretty much all ship Shiara.

Dr. Lexi T’Perro sighed as she entered the last few notes on Peebee’s recent check-up into her data pad. In theory, she should be happy that Peebee was in such excellent health, but there was something mildly irritating about the other asari’s ability to escape from her own recklessness with nary a scratch.

 _At least it makes my work load lighter_ , Lexi told herself, setting aside the data pad before slumping down into a nearby chair. Not all of her patients were so easy. Drack had enough medical conditions to warrant his own journal article, while Lexi was still learning how to properly assess the heath of the _Tempest_ ’s Angaran crewmate, Jaal.

Not that she minded the challenges. If Lexi had wanted her work to be simple, she would never have come to Andromeda in the first place. Still, some days out on this new frontier were longer than others, and this one had extended well into the night shift. All she wanted now was to finish filling her reports and get back to her room for some well-earned rest along with a little personal time.

Which was why she wasn’t thrilled when the med-bay door opened. It wasn’t that she didn’t like the woman standing in front of her. Quite the opposite; Cora Harper was always friendly and her professionalism stood in pleasant contrast to the nonsense that so many of the other crew members indulged in. It was just that right now, tired, and perhaps a few other things, Lexi wasn’t in the mood for company.

Still, she was nothing if not professional herself and so she rose and offered Cora a proper smile. “Hello, Lt. Harper. What can I do for you?”

“Hey, Doctor T’Perro. I was just wondering if you had the results from my physical yet?”

“I’m afraid not. There are still a few tests I’m waiting on.”

“That’s too bad.” Cora stepped fully into the medical bay, letting the automatic door close behind her. “These last few battles with the Kett have really had me pushing my biotics to the limit, and I want to make sure I’m not going to need any _special_ care before I get back into action.”

Cora’s voice seemed to linger on the word _special_ and Lexi had to catch herself lest she show a reaction. If she was being entirely honest, Cora’s professionalism wasn’t the only thing Lexi admired. She was an attractive woman, even if she didn’t flaunt that fact, and Lexi had always found aliens more interesting than her own species.

Still, her psychiatric training told her that misreading romantic interest could be a product of sexual frustration, and that was definitely something Lexi had been dealing with of late. There was every likelihood that she was imagining Cora’s emphasis, and so she did her best to put such thoughts to one side. “I’m sorry, Lieutenant. But I’ll be certain to get back to you as soon as I have more information.”

Cora took another step toward her, her lips pulling into a wider smile. “Are you sure there isn’t anything you could do to check on my health now? Maybe something a little more hands-on?”

 _Okay, I don’t think I misread_ that. Still, she was a doctor and Cora her patient. “I’m not sure such an exam would be appropriate,” she said, hoping that her objection sounded persuasive.

Cora didn’t seem persuaded. One more step allowed her to put a hand on Lexi’s shoulder. “I don’t know, doc. I get the feeling that some of the thoughts you’ve had about me lately aren’t exactly _appropriate_ either.”

Lexi knew she should move Cora’s hand off of her shoulder. But she didn’t. Just that simple contact was enough to make her skin tingle, even as she protested, “I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, really?” Lexi was acutely aware of Cora’s tongue running along the bottom of her lip as she considered her response. “So, you know that I served for a while with an asari commando unit, but did you know which one?”

“I suppose I don’t, but what difference does…”

“It was Talion’s Daughters.”

Oh.” It wasn’t exactly an eloquent response, but it was the best Lexi could come up with under the circumstances. In certain circles, Talion’s Daughters was a famous, or perhaps infamous unit. It recruited almost exclusively from those asari who shared Lexi’s particular condition, and its members were known to be _very_ close.

“So believe me, I can recognize the way you react when you’re attracted to someone. What it looks like when you’re trying to control the change.”

Lexi lurched uncomfortably. The fact that Cora knew her secret and was still pursuing her had sent Lexi’s mind even further from the professional, and her body was starting to follow. She was doing her best to hold it back, but it wasn’t easy, especially not when Cora started brushing her fingers along the side of her neck.

Cora grinned. “I also know how frustrating it can be when you’ve gone too long without. Not that that was usually a problem with Talion’s Daughters.”

“I’m your doctor, Cora,” Lexi mumbled, but she wasn’t convincing herself, let alone anyone else.

“And Nisira was my commanding officer, but that didn’t stop us from having a lot of fun together. Another thing I learned from Talion’s Daughters was that stress is not your friend, and with a new galaxy to explore and a crazy Archon to take down, we have got plenty of it right now. Getting some relief will make us better at our jobs, not worse.”

Lexi reached up and put a hand on Cora’s side. Her touch was hesitant, but she liked the way Cora smiled at the contact. “You do make some convincing arguments, Cora. And I will admit, I find you quite appealing…”

“Well, there you go. Look, I’m sorry about the cheesy pick-up lines before, but I find you appealing too, Lexi. It doesn’t have to be any more complicated than that.”

“Perhaps not,” Lexi admitted. She took a deep breath, allowing the knot in her stomach to unclench. Maybe Cora was right, and this really was a good idea. Maybe Lexi was just rationalizing because of how long it had been for her without any romantic connections. But either way, she had come to her decision.

It was one her body seemed to agree with. Lexi felt stiffening flesh press against her underwear and it was such a relief to give into the change that she couldn’t help but sigh. Cora noticed. “I’m thinking that’s a ‘yes,’” she said, and she leaned in, daring Lexi to answer without words. Their mouths slid together, and Lexi moaned as the kiss began. Cora’s lips were as firm as Lexi would have expected from such a powerful soldier, and she fell eagerly into the human’s embrace.

As the kiss went on, Lexi ran her hand through Cora’s short, blonde hair. Very few sentient species had something like it, and Lexi enjoyed the exotic feel of the strands between her fingers. Cora seemed to like it too, because she murmured happily into the kiss, her arms tightening around Lexi.

Lexi felt lust beginning to cloud her mind. Cora had been right; the longer she’d gone without a real release, the more powerful the urges became. She doubted she would have the self-control to stagger back to a bunk, so instead she pulled back far enough from the kiss to mutter, “SAM, seal med-bay door, authorization Dr. Lexi T’Perro.”

“Affirmative,” the artificial intelligence said, even while Cora began unfastening Lexi’s jumpsuit. She was clearly practiced at this, and it only took moments before Lexi was stripped to the waist, with her bra tossed onto the floor. She leaned back against the diagnostic bed, exposing her bare chest to Cora’s enthusiastic kisses. Cora’s lips were warm against her skin, and the wet glide of her tongue over scaled skin made the asari gasp.

The human’s hands soon joined in, caressing Lexi’s sides before moving up to tease her breasts. “My, aren’t you eager?” Lexi panted. Not that she was complaining. Her shift was already complete, and hips thrust up to rub against Cora’s thigh, the asari hungry for any pressure she could get.

Cora reached down and cupped Lexi’s shaft through her pants. “Impressive. I never understood why so many of your people freak out about this.”

“An irrational prejudice….” Lexi’s last word tailed off as Cora gave her a little squeeze, making her jump in the human’s hand. She appreciated Cora’s lack of concern with her condition; intellectually, she may have understood that every culture had its own bigotries, but that didn’t mean she enjoyed being the victim of one.

“It’s silly if you ask me.” Cora leaned up and gave Lexi a long, hard kiss even while she continued stroking her shaft. Lexi was so hard it was painful now, Cora’s touch sufficient to make her even more desperate without providing true relief.

Before that relief could come, however, Lexi had some touching of her own to do. She was no commando, but she had learned a biotic trick or two over the years, and she raised a hand, summoning up a small pulse of energy. The buttons of Cora’s uniform popped open, and the human’s eyes widened in pleasant surprise as Lexi stripped her uniform off without using her hands.

Cora stood up straight, letting Lexi get a good look at her well-muscled abdomen and full breasts, the latter still covered by an Andromeda Initiative-issue grey bra. “Like what you see?”

Lexi was already familiar with Cora’s body, but it looked very different in a clinical setting than in a moment of passion, and she smiled appreciatively. “Very much.”

She slid off of the table, kneeling in front of Cora. Her tongue ran across the human’s abs, and from above her, Cora let out a pleased murmur. She unfastened her own bra so that she could cup her breasts. “Oh, Lexi,” she muttered, rolling a stiff nipple between two fingers. “That’s nice.”

All that was left of Cora’s clothes were her underwear, and Lexi could already see a stain forming on their front. She ran her thumb over the wet patch, and even through the fabric, the pressure was enough to make Cora’s hips buck. “So I see,” Lexi purred in-between planting kisses up and down Cora’s legs. They were well-muscled, but Lexi could still feel them tremble at her touch.

Clearly, she wasn’t the only one carrying around some pent-up desire, and satisfying Cora’s districted Lexi from her own pounding need. She pushed aside the grey fabric, burying her tongue in Cora’s dripping sex. Human women were a little trickier to navigate than other asari, but this wasn’t Lexi’s first time with one. Soon enough, she teased out the head of Cora’s clit, lavishing attention on it. Rich fluid spilled down onto her face in response, and Lexi lapped it up eagerly.

Above her, Cora moaned and thrashed, but she didn’t let Lexi go for too long. After a minute of being pleasured, she pressed a hand against the back of the asari’s crest. “I need you in me.”

At once, Lexi’s hunger sprang back to the fore, sharper than ever. She stood up and drew Cora into a deep kiss, noticing that the human didn’t recoil from her own taste. Her hands ran over Lexi’s body, stroking her breasts and back affectionately as their tongues mingled.

Once the kiss broke, Lexi turned around and pressed a button on the side of the diagnostic bed, moving its metal arms out of their way. Even while she did, Cora was pressing up behind her, taking hold of Lexi’s uniform and yanking it the rest of the way down. Her panties came along with it, and Lexi’s cock sprung out.

It was a relief to be free of the fabric, and Lexi enjoyed the admiring look in Cora’s eyes when she turned around. “Wow, doc. You may be skinny, but that sure isn’t.”

“I am glad you approve” she said, as Cora’s hand wrapped around her shaft. The human’s fingers were calloused, but her touch was surprisingly gentle. She stroked up and down Lexi’s erection, not pausing even as she knelt in front of her.

“I thought you wanted something else,” Lexi said, but Cora only chuckled.

“Oh, I do. I’m just repaying your favor first.”

Lexi didn’t feel Cora actually needed to do that, but she wasn’t about to complain as the human’s lips closed around the head of her cock. The warm wetness alone made Lexi’s hips push forward, and when Cora’s tongue lashed the slit, she had to clutch onto the bed to stay on her feet. Cora’s hand remained at the base of her shaft, pumping it as her mouth worked the upper part. Her relish was evident in the obscene noises she was making as she sucked; her free hand even cupping Lexi’s buttock to coax her further into her mouth.

It was too good. Lexi could already feel pressure building, not just in her shaft, but in her mind as well: the desperate hunger to meld. She wasn’t sure if Cora would even want that, and certainly not yet, so she ran a hand through the human’s short, blonde hair. “Now,” she rasped. “Goddess, I want you now.”

Cora let Lexi’s cock slip out of her mouth with a final, wet pop before standing up. “The bed, then?”

“Oh, yes.”

Cora lay back on the diagnostic bed and spread her legs. The desire in her eyes made Lexi’s cock twitch with anticipation. She stepped between Cora’s thighs, and the human took her shaft in hand, guiding her toward her waiting sex. Lexi exhaled as she slid in, the copious wetness making the penetration almost effortless. It only took a single, long push before she was all the way inside, sheathed in warm silk but not moving yet.

“Everything okay?” Cora asked, running a hand over the sensitive folds of Lexi’s crest.

“Wonderful,” she panted. “Just adjusting.”

“No problem.” Cora took hold of her face, drawing her into a long kiss. The heat of her mouth distracted Lexi from the pressure in her shaft, and soon enough, she was fairly confident she wouldn’t explode after a couple of strokes. Even once she started, she still went slowly though, wanting to savor the incredible sensations. She could scarcely remember being this inflamed, and she didn’t want it to be over too soon.

Cora’s strong fingers dug into Lexi’s shoulders, while her inner muscles clamped down around her shaft, making it hard to pull back and thrust. Still, the way the human moaned every time Lexi pushed in deep again made it well worth the effort. Her hands ran along Cora’s sides, rubbing the stiff peaks of her nipples, caressing her face, tangling in her hair; anywhere Lexi could touch, she did. She wanted to learn all she could about her new lover’s body, and enjoy it at the same time.

As Lexi found a steady rhythm, she began speeding up as well, something Cora clearly approved of. “That’s it,” she groaned, “Take me harder.” Her hands grabbed Lexi’s ass, pulling her in even deeper, and the asari felt herself losing control. Normally, her stamina was better, but it had been too long since she’d had this kind of pleasure, and the human beneath her felt too good. The buzzing in Lexi’s head was building to a peak, as her instincts urged her to reach out and join with her lover, and her face twisted with the effort of holding them at bay.

Since this was their first time together, Lexi wasn’t sure such an intimate bond was appropriate, but then Cora grabbed her face, and gasped, “Do it. Meld with me, Lexi.”

The permission was all Lexi needed. Her hands took hold of Cora’s hips and she thrust as hard as she could, letting loose all of her passion even as her mind fell into her lover’s. Fresh sensations washed over Lexi, all the pleasure that Cora was feeling now added to her own, but that wasn’t all she felt. Alongside Cora’s hunger, Lexi could also feel real affection, a more profound connection than one born of simple lust.

Seeing those feelings reassured Lexi. She was pleased to know this wasn’t just about Cora’s evident fondness for asari, or her nostalgia for her past encounters with those who shared Lexi’s condition. Cora could sense her approval. “I had a hell of a time with Talion’s Daughters,” she told Lexi across the meld, “But I want more than that from you.”

“As do I,” Lexi replied, fully realizing the truth of the words even as she spoke them. Cora was more to her than just a fellow crewmember, or a means to relieve stress., and she was pleased that they both knew that now.

“Then give me everything,” Cora said, the desire filling her mind pulling Lexi back to the pleasures of the flesh. She opened herself to them fully, feeling all that the moment had to offer: the warmth of their bodies moving together, the press of their lips, the heat of Cora’s pussy wrapped around her, the stretch of her cock filling it, and the friction of Cora’s clit grinding against her: all of them shared, all of them amplified by the meld.

It was too much and exactly perfect all at once. Lexi made one final, deep thrust, calling out “Cora” as she released. Pulse after thick pulse of her come filled Cora, so much pouring out of her shaft that it couldn’t all stay inside, joining the human’s own fluids in a sticky pool beneath them. The lovers thrust and bucked until they were spent, radiating pleasure and drinking it in all at once, their climax truly shared.

At last they slumped down, Lexi laying spent on top of Cora. “Whoa,” Cora panted, needing to use her voice to speak now. “That was fantastic.”

“It was.” Lexi smiled down at her lover as she gently eased out of her. It hurt to give up Cora’s warmth around her shaft, but it did let Lexi nuzzle up against the human’s chest better, enjoying the feel of those soft breasts against her face. “Just what the doctor ordered, I’d say.”

That made Cora laugh. “I think I was the one who ordered up this treatment.”

“Mm, I suppose so,” Lexi agreed, happy to agree. “But it was a fine idea.”

Cora’s hand ran along Lexi’s back, and her voice was suddenly tentative. “So, professional ethics aren’t a problem for you anymore?”

Lexi leaned up and kissed Cora’s lips softly. “This is not my usual practice, certainly. But we are not on one of my usual assignments, and it seems the rules here on the _Tempest_ are more like those followed by Talion’s Daughters.” _Which I got some interesting glimpses of when I was in your mind. I think I’m going to have to hear some of those stories in the near future._

“As Ryder has made pretty clear,” Cora pointed out. “I think half the ship can hear her and Peebee going at it most nights.”

“There is that,” Lexi agreed, and after leaning down to give Cora a swift kiss, she added, “So yes, I don’t think I’m going to a have problem with this going forward.”

“Does that mean you’re up for another round?” Cora asked. “I notice you haven’t shifted back yet.”

She was right. Lexi’s cock was resting on the human’s stomach, surprisingly hard in spite of the force of her climax. It wasn’t entirely unexpected, given her recent deprivation, and Lexi flashed Cora her best smile. “And I take it you’re interested in assisting me with that.”

“Oh, yes.” Cora rolled onto her stomach and spread her legs once more, inviting Lexi back in. The asari settled down on top of her lover, and as she eased into the waiting warmth of Cora’s dripping pussy, she purred with delight. Working late had proven to be a _very_ good idea, and no matter how late she got back to her own bunk, she knew she would sleep well tonight.


End file.
